YUNJAE DESTINY
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jung Umma tidak berhenti menjodohkan Yunho meski sudah berulang kali puteranya itu menolak, namun kali ini Yunho tidak bisa menolak seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, ia justru menerimanya dengan senang hati, ada apa dengan Yunho? YAOI, GJ, TYPO dll.
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST :**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**Just wanna say Happy reading readers, don't be SR ne coz even one sentence it mean a lot for author :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***EROTIC PUB ***

"Jadi bagaimana…_deal_?"

"Hmmm…_namja_ ini memiliki wajah yang tidak biasa, dia benar-benar luar biasa untuk sebuah harga yang luar biasa juga, bisa kau tambahkan beberapa won?"

Namja bertubuh gempal itu terlihat berfikir sejenak, menghitung berapa lembar won lagi yang harus ia keluarkan ralat tapi uang yang TUANnya keluarkan.

"Apa dia begitu istimewa sehingga kau menjualnya lebih tinggi dari harga biasa?"

"Hahahaha…Shindong~shi, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan namja satu ini, dia begitu sempurna untuk ukuran namja, uang yang tuanmu berikan tidak akan terbuang sia-sia untuk namja ini…aku jamin" pria yang ada dihadapan namja bernama Shindong itu terlihat tertawa lebar lengkap dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Arraso arraso_…aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai, uangnya akan aku tambahkan dan dikirim seperti biasa kan?"

"Yup….kau masih ingat nomor rekeningku ?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah…besok akan aku transfer uangnya dan ingat jam 7 malam di _Shilla Milenium_ resort, ok?"

"Tenang saja…setelah kau kirim uangnya aku pastikan namja sempurna itu akan menjadi milik tuanmu…senang bertransaksi denganmu "

"Hahaha kau harusnya berterima kasih pada tuanku karena dialah yang memiliki lembaran uang untuk dibayarkan kepadamu…"

"Ne, sampaikan salamku untuk tuanmu yang kaya raya itu lain kali mainlah kesini biar dia bisa memilih secara langsung…"

"Dia terlalu sibuk untuk hal sepele seperti ini, baiklah…aku pergi dulu tuan Lee besok aku akan menghubungimu setelah uangnya aku transfer…"

"Ok…"

**.**

**.**

***SHILLA MILENIUM RESORT ***

"Sudah sampai….kau masuklah kedalam, bilang kau harus langsung menuju kamar 1226, dia menunggumu disana"

"Uhm!Hyukie~ah….bagaimana penampilan namja itu?apa dia sudah tua?wajahnya _eotte_?" tanya namja cantik tanpa cacat itu yang terlihat gugup

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki yang tua dan jelek untuk mendapatkanmu Joongie…namja ini bisa dibilang sempurna, dia tampan dan kaya raya ralat tapi sangat kaya, hanya dia yang terlihat cocok denganmu…."

"_Jinjjayo_?...eung lalu…apa dia….gay?kenapa dia menginginkan _namja_ bukan _yeoja_?"

"Jika dia menginginkan namja berarti dia gay, sudahlah kau tidak usah banyak tanya lagi…ingat kau harus mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Umma-mu kan?_Ppali_ temui dia, ingat dikamar 1226 _arraso_?"

"_Ndeee_…"

"Oya…besok kau pulang sendiri ya, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu"

"_Arra_…"

**BLAM!**

Namja yang memiliki wajah luar biasa indah dan sempurna itu ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanyalah namja biasa yang bekerja di sebuah bar, usianya baru 19 tahun namun beban keluarga memaksa dirinya untuk terus bekerja dan tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku Universitas, Ummanya mengidap penyakit Jantung koroner dan masih koma hingga saat ini, terlebih dia juga harus menjaga sang adik yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA, kalau bukan dia yang menjaga siapa lagi yang akan menopang kehidupan keluarganya, karena sang kepala keluarga sudah meninggalkan mereka saat Kim Umma mengandung Junsu.

Jujur saja, siapa yang mau bekerja menyerahkan tubuhnya hanya demi lembaran uang?yeah mungkin ada…tapi tidak untuk Kim Jaejoong, hanya saja kondisi Umma-nya yang mengharuskan dia melakukan hal itu, Umma Kim harus segera di operasi dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit karena itulah namja berkulit seputih susu itu mau menerima pekerjaan rendah tersebut, dan _namja _yang akan ditemuinya kali ini adalah ' pelanggan' pertamanya, Hyukjae manager serta pemilik pub tempat ia bekerja yang secara langsung memilihkan 'pelanggan' untuk Joongie, karena menurut Hyukjae hanya _namja_ yang benar-benar sempurna dimatanya yang bisa membobol keperjakaan(?)Jaejoong, dan dari puluhan _namja_ kaya serta tak kalah tampan, pilihan Hyukjae jatuh kepada seorang namja tampan, kaya raya, serta memiliki _track record_ yang baik dalam dunia bisnis, sifatnya juga terkenal ramah namun tegas, itulah kenapa Hyukjae yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan menyukai _namja _pertamanya ini.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari kamar bernomor unik tersebut, Jaejoong tiba di depan kamar dan menekan tombol bel, tak berapa lama pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Ah…Jaejoong~shi..anda sudah tiba, mari masuk…"

"_A…Anyeong_…"

"Hahaha tidak usah sungkan begitu, masuklah…"

Dengan langkah gugup Jaejoong masuk kedalam _President Room_ berinterior sangat mewah, kamar itu sangat luas membuat Jaejoong berdecak kagum melihat keindahan dan kemewahan yang ada dikamar itu.

"Duduklah Jaejoong~shi…kau mau minum apa?"

"Ah…itu…Orange Juice saja…"

"Hm?Orange Juice?kau tidak mau….euumm wine atau semacamnya…?"

"Ani, aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol…" #Boong bgt =.=

"Aaahh.._arraseo_ sebentar ne…"

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan namja bertubuh gempal itu hingga menghilang dibalik ruangan yang kemungkinan adalah _pantry_, yah…kamar ini adalah kamar President Room dimana terdapat pantry kecil untuk tamu, yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat ini adalah _"Apakah dia orangnya?kata Hyukie dia tampan tapi orang itu…."_

"Jaejoong~shi ini minuman anda…" sahut namja itu sambil menyerahkan segelas Orange Jus dan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

"_Gomawo_ eumm…."

"Panggil saja aku Shindong…"

"Ah…Shindong~shi…gomawo"

"Ne, hahaha ternyata benar kata Hyukjae, kau begitu berbeda…pantas saja mahal…"

"Eh?"

"Ne Jaejoong~shi…anda begitu sempurna sebagai seorang namja, saat pertama kali melihat fotomu di pub aku pikir kau seorang yeoja tapi ternyata namja….dan saat tuanku tau mengenai dirimu anehnya dia langsung meng-iyakan…"

"Eh?Tu…tuan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Ndee…tuanku, dialah yang membelimu, ah…aku harus pergi kau tunggu saja disini nanti tuanku akan datang…mungkin sebentar lagi karena beliau sedang menghadiri rapat…"

"Ne…" ucap Jaejoong pelan, dia sedikit bersyukur bahwa bukan namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya inilah yang akan 'menidurinya' malam ini.

"Oya….kalau kau mau membersihkan diri dulu kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya, _bathrobenya_ ada di lemari kamar mandi, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri nee, _galge_…"

"Nde…_gomawo_ Shindong~shi" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Selepas Shindong menghilang dari kamar mewah tersebut, Jaejoong melemaskan tubuhnya dan membanting dirinya ke sofa, beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napas, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang…di pikirannya terlintas hal untuk kabur, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa karena ia yakin bahwa namja 'pelanggannya' ini adalah namja yang cukup berpengaruh bisa dilihat dari mewahnya kamar yang namja itu sewa, belum lagi jumlah yang sangat besar yang dibayarkan hanya agar bisa bercinta dengannya, dan Jaejoong….tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kabur, dia harus professional, menurutnya.

"Hfffttt…apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?apa mandi dulu saja ya agar lebih segar?hmmm…. _arraso_! aku mandi saja dulu"

Dengan langkah ringan sambil bersenandung kecil, Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang juga tak kalah mewah, semuanya bercorak emas, karena penasaran Jaejoong bahkan mengigit keran air yang ada di wastafel kamar mandi tersebut dan seperti dugaannya, ternyata benar semuanya belapis emas. Jaejoong membuka kemeja merah dan tubuh mulusnya ter-ekspose, tak ingin menunggu lama dia membuka keran air bathup dan menaruh foam untuk membuat busa sehingga sekarang bathup seukuran tubuhnya itu penuh dengan busa, Jaejoong sangat suka bermandikan busa ia meniup-niupnya hingga membuat kamar mandi bercorak gold itu sedikit berantakan.

Hampir 30 menit dirinya bermandikan busa, dan saat dirasa cukup Jaejoong membilas tubuhnya dan keluar hanya dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe _berwarna putih gading saja, rambut hitam se-lehernya yang basah membuatnya semakin 'berkilau'. Ia tidak langsung memakai baju melainkan memilih melihat-lihat lukisan serta barang-barang mewah lainnya yang ada disana, terlebih terdapat patung Gajah berukuran kecil yang lagi-lagi ia yakini pasti terbuat dari emas, ia mengambil patung tersebut antusias tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakang tubuh mungilnya.

"Ehem…" suara bass itu berdehem cukup keras sehingga membuat Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya cepat.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu.

Jaejoong berkedip sekali

Namja itu tidak berkedip

Lalu….

"Ehem Kau Kim…."

"_A…anyeong…nae….Kim Jaejoong imnida_…" karena gugup yang entah kenapa, suaranya jadi terdengar seperti seorang tentara yang sedang mengenalkan diri.

Namja tampan yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong sekarang melihat dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Merasa diperhatikan begitu intens membuat Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Aku lapar….bisa kau buatkan aku sesuatu yang bisa aku makan?" namja berkulit _tan_ seksi itu membuka jas hitam serta menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, dan dia memilih duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyalakan tivi.

"La…lapar?anda…anda mau makan?"

"Uhm! Kau bisa masak kan?" tanya namja itu yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih acara televisi.

"B…Bisa…" meski sedikit aneh karena ia pikir ia akan langsung menuju ranjang untuk menunaikan(?)tugasnya, namun _namja _itu malah menyuruhnya masak, tapi apa boleh buat Jaejoong tak bisa membantah, namja itulah yang 'membeli' dirinya jadi dia harus mau menuruti semua perkataan 'tuannya'.

Dia berjalan menuju pantry sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sejak tadi dia terus berpikir kenapa namja tampan yang sekarang sedang tertawa karena menonton kartun Beruang itu malah menyuruhnya masak?bukankah namja itu membelinya untuuuukkk…..Sadar ia berpikiran mesum Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak mau terus larut dengan pikiran 'kotornya' Jaejoong memilih mencari bahan masakan di dalam kulkas, semua bahan yang ada di kulkas bisa dibilang cukup lengkap, dia tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa bahan untuk ia masak hari ini, ia mulai mencuci, memotong, menggoreng, Jaejoong sangat senang memasak, karena dirumah ia sering membantu Ummanya memasak saat sebelum Umma tercintanya jatuh sakit. Sambil membolak-balikan daging ia bersenandung kecil dan kembali tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Ternyata benar kau bisa memasak…"

"Ah..ne…" Jaejoong terkejut dia membalikan badannya cepat, tangan kanannya memegang spatula ditambah wajahnya yang begitu polos saat terkejut, membuat namja tampan di hadapannya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Wa…waeo?" tanya Jaejoong gugup melihat namja bertubuh atletis itu, _"tampan"_ pikir Jaejoong.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang memasak untukku…"

"Eh..?"

Namja tampan itu menatap Jaejoong intens, dan Jaejoong lehernya seolah tertahan _gips_ sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling sama sekali dari namja bermata kecil itu.

"Dagingnya gosong….aku sudah lapar cepat sediakan di meja…" namja berwajah kecil itu itu berbalik dan kembali keruang tamu sedang Jaejoong panik karena daging sapinya sedikit menghitam.

"Aish gosong…ettokeee…"

Hampir 45 menit kegiatan Jaejoong di dapur, kini setelah semuanya siap dia membawa masakan-masakan lezatnya menuju meja makan dan memanggil namja 'pelanggannya' yang sedang asyik menonton tivi untuk makan.

Jaejoong mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa potong daging serta sayur untuk namja yang menurutnya sangat amat tampan itu, wajah kecil dengan tubuh tinggi tegap sempurna, ditambah tatanan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan membuat dada Jaejoong menghangat setiap memandangnya. Entah kenapa adegan itu Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia seperti seorang 'istri' yang sedang melayani suaminya, senyum kecil menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak suka wortel bisa kau singkirkan wortelnya?"

"Tapi wortel baik untuk mata…"

"Aku bilang tidak suka ya tidak suka, singkirkan!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya….ia mengambil wortel dari tumpukan daging dan memberikan piring itu kepada namja yang bahkan belum ia tau namanya, yang ia tau adalah bahwa ia merasa nyaman dan aman bersama namja yang ada di hadapannya kini, ia hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan namja chubby itu mencoba masakannya, mendadak ada rasa gugup dan khawatir saat namja itu mulai mengunyah bulgogi buatannya.

"_E…Eottoke_?"

"Hm?"

"_Eottoke_?bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan ujung tali _bathrobenya_.

"Makanan ini bisa kumakan…." Jawab sang namja _manly_ sambil terus mengunyah(?)

"Eh?maksudku…apa itu enak atau tidak?"

"Yang penting bisa aku makan…"

"_Mwo_?" Mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya membuat Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan manyun begitu kau seperti yeoja…"

"_M…Mwo_?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini ia sedikit kesal, hey…meski ia cantik ia tetaplah namja.

"Kau tidak makan?" namja tampan berambut brunet itu tidak melihat kearah Jaejoong, tangannya sibuk menyuapkan makanan-makanan itu masuk kemulutnya

"Ani, anda makanlah yang banyak…"

"Aku sudah kenyang…"

Dilihatnya piring itu sudah bersih seperti sedia kala, Jaejoong berpikir bahwa namja itu bukanlah manusia tapi robot karena mampu menghabiskan makanan dalam waktu cepat

"Eeeehhh?cepat sekali…."

Tanpa berkata apapun tangan Jaejoong langsung ditarik oleh namja tampan tersebut menuju kamar, Jaejoong disudutkan di tembok dengan kedua tangan namja bersuara bass itu berada di samping kepalanya mengurung tubuh itu.

Keduanya saling menatap.

Menatap penuh kekaguman lebih tepatnya.

"_Tampan…"_

"_Cantik…"_

Tidak ada suara dari keduanya

**GLEK~**

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, gugup eoh?

"Namamu….Kim Jaejoong?"

"N…Nde…"

"Kim…Jaejoong…Jaejoongie…aku lebih suka memanggilnya seperti itu,bolehkah?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa namja tampan itu boleh memanggilnya apa saja.

Perlahan, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong

"Jaejoongie…." bisik suara bass itu pelan, bahkan mungkin lebih mendekati desisan.

**DEG!**

"Aku….tidak akan berhenti…" namja tampan itu berucap sambil membelai leher putih Jaejoong lembut, membuat gerakan naik turun dan membuat mata indah Jaejoong terpejam.

Dia, sang _namja _tampan masih melakukan belaian lembut pada leher Jaejoong, sambil terus memfokuskan tatapannya pada bibir merah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan ia mencium bibir menggoda yang pernah ia temui, lembut. Ia kulum bibir yang terbuka itu, asin...?itulah yang namja tampan itu rasakan, ia terkejut saat mendapati air mata Jaejoong ikut membasahi ciuman lembut mereka.

Namja itu melepas pagutannya

"Jaejoongie…." Panggilnya lembut

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dan bisa ia lihat mata Jaejoong memerah.

"_Mi…Mianhe_…ini….ini yang pertama bagiku….aku…"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau"

"Ani…aku….aku hanya gugup…" Jaejoong tertunduk, bohong jika ia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang juga, tapi di dadanya ada rasa hangat saat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mencium bibirnya.

Namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur sambil membuka jam tangannya yang sejak tadi belum ia lepas., sedang Jaejoong?ia masih berdiri kaku di sudut kamar itu.

"Aku mau mandi…bisakah kau siapkan air hangat?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengerjap, menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong kembali dan menghampiri namja itu yang hanya memakai _bathrobe_ seperti dirinya.

"A…Airnya sudah siap…"

Namja itu tidak menjawab, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jaejoong hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Kenapa aku harus menangis?! Aish…bagaimana kalau dia marah padaku?lalu melaporkannya pada Hyukie lalu Hyukie tidak membayarku?lalu operasi Umma?aaarrrggghh Kim Jaejoong paboya! Uhm! Aku harus melakukannya…demi Umma…demi Suie! Hhfffttt tapi….aku benar-benar gugup berada disampingnya….hueeeee eottokeeee?"_

Sambil terus merutuki dirinya, Jaejoong tanpa sadar membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, mulutnya masih terus berkomat-kamit _"Aku bisa! pasti bisa!"_

Hingga 30 menit kemudian

**KLIK~**

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan mendapati namja tampan yang saat ini hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya keluar dengan rambut basah, semakin membuatnya seksi. Namja itu mendekati Jaejoong yang berbaring membelakangi dirinya.

"Eh?"

Namja itu tampak membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut…bagaiamana mungkin orang yang ia bayar untuk 'melayaninya' kini malah tertidur pulas bak malaikat. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum, sungguh…ia ingin membangunkan namja cantik dihadapannya itu sekarang tapi melihat ada gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik itu membuat dirinya tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur hanya untuk melihat namja yang panggil Jaejoong itu tidur, entahlah….ia merasa senang melihat namja 'bayarannya' tidur dengan tenang seperti itu.

Pagi menjelang….keadaan diluar masih belum terang sempurna, sisa-sisa hujan semalam membawa udara pagi itu terasa lebih sejuk di musim penghujan kali ini. Jaejoong yang memang terbiasa bangun pagi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, mengusap wajahnya dan melihat kearah samping tempat tidur megah itu, tak ada siapapun, suasana juga sedikit sepi, ia terduduk di samping kasurnya dan menepis selimut tebal yang melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya hujan semalam, ia segera keluar dari kamar, mata _doe-nya_ memandang sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang, yah….dia mencari namja tampan itu.

"Kemana dia?aish…_naneun paboya_! Kenapa kau harus ketiduran Kim Jaejoooonnggg _pabo_!" Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya.

"Hfffftttt….sudahlah…nanti akan kujelaskan pada Hyukie, sekarang aku harus mandi dan pulang…Suie pasti sudah menungguku…"

Saat dirinya akan menuju kamar mandi ia mendapati sebuah surat di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"_**Terima Kasih untuk semalam, Oke…lebih tepatnya terima kasih untuk masakannya semalam, mianhe aku tidak sempat berpamitan karena aku harus berangkat ke New York pagi ini juga….senang berkenalan denganmu Jaejoongie…aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi…di atas meja makan sudah ada sarapan untukmu jangan pergi sebelum kau sarapan! Oya ada sesuatu untukmu aku harap kau menyukainya, bye…." **_

_**Jung Yunho**_

"Jadi namanya Yunho….?" gumam Jaejoong pelan

"Eh…_Ige mwoya_?" Jaejoong mengambil kotak kecil disamping surat tersebut

Jaejoong membuka kotak kecil itu dan ia terkejut saat menemukan sebuah cincin yang bertengger indah di dalamnya.

"Apa dia melamarku?kenapa dia memberikanku cincin?apa cincin ini mahal?berapa harganya kalau aku jual?" Jaejoong terlihat mengigit cincin berwarna silver tersebut, lagi untuk memeriksa keaslinya.

"Hmm…ini asli…eh _Cartier_?ini….ini merk CARTIER?" Jaejoong melongo saat tahu bahwa cincin tersebut adalah keluaran _brand_ ternama dunia, tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa ia akan mengenakan salah satu _brand_ cincin favorit keluarga kerajaan Inggris tersebut.

"_Omo…Omo…Cartier_?cincin ini kan?_Omo_…" Jaejoong masih memandang cincin itu tanpa bisa berkata apapun, di pikirannya adalah, _"Berapa lembar won yang akan aku terima jika ini ku jual"_

Jaejoong tersenyum 'indah'

"Gomawo….Yunho~ya…"

**.**

**.**

***One Years Latter ***

"Appa…Appa…."

"Ndeee?"

"Appa lihat gambalan Minnie, kemalin ibu gulu membeli lima bintang untuk gambal Minnie…"

"_Jinjja?_?anak Appa hebat…."

"Ish…Appa! Lihat dulu gambalan Minnieeee…" anak kecil itu terlihat kesal dan menarik jas kerja Appanya yang sedari tadi masih mematutkan diri di depan cermin.

"Ndeeee…anak Appa yang paling tampan, mana gambarannya coba Appa lihat…" sang Appa tersenyum dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil sang anak

"Hihiiiiii…._ige_…."

"Whoaaaa ini bagus sekali Minnie, Min gambar pemandangan pantai ya?Aigooo anak Appa pintar…" sang ayah mengacak rambut anaknya pelan, membuat si empunya rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"YA! Appa jangan pegang lambut Minnie….lambut Minnie acak-acakan lagi kaaaaannn.." teriaknya dengan suara cempreng miliknya membuat sang Appa sedikit meringis.

"Ahahahha _arra arra mianhe ne_, Jja kita berangkat sekarang nanti terlambat…."

"Ndeee…"

"_Hyuuuuuuunnggg_….aku ikut sampai kampus ya…." entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan menyembul begitu saja dari balik pintu kamar sang kakak

"Aish kau ini, dimana mobilmu?"

"Hehehe di bengkel _hyung_…" jawab namja bersuara husky itu sambil terkekeh.

"Bengkel?kau pasti membalap lagi?"

"Biasa _hyuuunngg_ jiwa anak muda…."

"Kalau kau merasa berjiwa anak muda berangkatlah dengan sepeda atau bus…"

"Aish _hyung_, kalau aku naik bus atau sepeda nanti aku terkena debu, asap kendaraan dll aku kan punya asma _hyung_…bagaimana kalau asmaku kambuh huh?"

" -_- "

"Hehehehe aku nebeng ya _hyuuuunnggg_…."

"Ck_ arraso_…Kka kita berangkat, aku sarapan di kantor saja Min sudah sarapan tadi, kau sudah sarapan?aku tidak mau menunggumu sarapan lalu aku terlambat kerja dan Min terlambat mausk sekolah"

"_Arraseo_aku sarapan dikampus saja karena pasti yeoja-yeoja itu sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi yang lezat untukku hahaha…"

**PLETAK!**

"YA! _HYUNG….Appo_…"

"Chuunie _ahjucci_…."

"Yah….Changminnie sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku _ahjussi,_ panggil aku _hyung_ ok?"

"Tapi memang Chunnie _ahjucci_ itu kan pamannya Min, jadi Min halus panggil Chunnie _ahjucci_ bukan _hyung_…."

"Iyaaa…tapi kalau _ahjussi_ itu rasanya aku menjadi terlalu tua…"

"Chunnie _ahjucci_ memang cudah tua, Min yang macih muda…"

"MWO?YAK! Kau setan kecil...berani menyebutku tua?awas kau ya…kemari kau huh…"

"Whuahahahaa…hahahha ampun Chunnie _ahjucci_ Min geli whuahahah hahahah…ampun ahjucci…"

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ atau aku akan tetap menggelitikimu…"

"Chiluuhh hwhwhwaahahah…._ahjucci_ ampuunn hwahahaha…"

"AH!…ah..ah…_hyung_ aaahhh appo…yah…_hyungie_ appooo…."

"Kita sudah telat dan kau masih bisa bercanda?! Aish kau ini…bawa Min ke mobil…_PPALI_!"

"Ish gara-gara kau setan kecil…_Hyung _tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk menjewer kupingku aku benar-benar bisa seperti _pixie _kalau kau terus menariknya _hyung"_

"Kau memang _pixie _bedanya _pixie_ telinganya panjang sedang kau jidatnya yang panjang hahahaha…" tawa sang kakak membahana sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, tak kalah si kecil Jung ikut mentertawai _ahjussi_ tercintanya itu.

" -_- bapak dan anak sama-sama evil…aku duluan ke mobil BERUANG _hyung"_

"_MWO?_YAK AWAS KAU JUNG YOOCHUN!"

"Hihihi Appa beal…." Kekeh si anak beruang(?)

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain….**_

"Suie~ah…hari ini sibuk tidak? Beberapa bahan makanan habis dan aku harus membelinya, kalau aku sendiri akan sedikit kerepotan, kau bisa membantuku?"

"Hmmm…hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal les hyung jadi aku bisa membantu di café, nanti aku akan pulang cepat dan langsung kesana…"

"Ani…jangan ke café bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Jalgachi Fish Mart?jadi kita bisa langsung belanja…"

"Oke hyungie, Jjah…Suie berangkat dulu neee…"

"Nde…hati-hati…"

"Hmmm…sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ke café dan mencatat apa saja bahan makanan yang habis…arra yosh Kim Jaejoong fighting!"

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong selepas malam itu? baiklah…mari kita lihat flashbacknya.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Pagi itu setelah Jaejoong mengalami 'tragedi' ketiduran, dirinya tidak langsung pulang dia ditelpon teman sekaligus bossnya, Hyukjae untuk segera datang ke pub. Di pagi buta seperti ini pub masih belum buka, suasana juga tidak seramai jika malam hari. Jaejoong dengan gugup dan perasaan tidak tenang masuk kedalam ruangan kantor pribadi Hyukjae.

"Hyukie~ah…"

Panggil Jaejoong pelan dan melihat Hyukjae yang sedang asyik berkutat di depan laptopnya.

"Jaejoong~ah..masuklah…."

**BLAM**

Jaejoong menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa di samping meja Hyukjae, sang bos bertubuh kurus itu memutar kursinya kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama karena aku harus ke Bali siang ini, nah Jaejoong~ah…apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Hyukjae serius

"Engh?eung….itu…" terlihat wajah Jaejoong memucat takut, di pikirannya sibuk mencari berbagai macam alasan mengapa dirinya bisa tertidur dan bukan melaksanakan 'tugasnya'.

"Hmmm?" tanya Hyukjae semakin menyelidik

"Itu….itu…aish _jinjja mianheo_ Hyukie~ah aku juga tidak tau akan begitu semalam, tiba-tiba saja aku berjalan kekasurnya dan terjadilah…aku juga tidak mau begitu, bukannya aku mau melalaikan tugasku aku hanya…."

"Yah yah yah….stop! racauanmu membuatku pusing! Ck….sudahlah aku tidak mau tau permainan apa yang kau gunakan semalam hingga membuat namja bermarga Jung itu puas…"

"Eeehh?P…Puas?" kali ini alis Jaejoong mengkerut bingung

"Uhm, dia mengatakan dia menyukai pelayananmu jadi…." Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya dan mengambil sesuatu seperti sebuah kartu dari laci lemari kerjanya.

"Ini…tadi Shindong~shi kesini pagi pagi sekali, dia menitipkan ini untukmu dari Tuan Jung…ambilah…"

"Eh..?ini…." Jaejoong melangkah mengambil sebuah kartu bertuliskan Hyundai Bank, yah…itu adalah kartu ATM.

"Yap…dia memberikan 'bonus' untukmu, yah…Jaejoong~ah kau benar-benar hebat…kalau dalam sehari kau bisa mendapatkan sebuah ATM yang aku yakin isininya lebih dari jutaan Won, bagaimana kalau sebulan?aigooo….sepertinya aku bisa membeli pulau pribadi…" sahut Hyukjae dengan _gummy_ smilenya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap kartu ATM itu diam, seingatnya semalam ia tidak melakukan apapun, pelayanan apa?yang ia lakukan hanya memasak dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk 'pelanggan' kayanya itu, tapi….

"Aish sudah jangan diam seperti itu, ambilah dan gunakan untuk menambah biaya operasi Umma-mu…bayaranmu yang sudah ditransfer tuan Jung kemarin akan aku tambahkan ke rekeningmu siang ini sebelum aku pergi ke Bali….Ah iya aku hampir lupa, ini ada surat juga tadi surat itu diantar Shindong~shi bersama ATMnya…"

Jaejoong mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya di saku celana, tidak berniat membacanya di depan Hyukjae.

"Hm…tugasku selesai…kau bisa pulang hari ini dan beristirahatlah besok kau kembali bekerja…aku harus pergi…ah…_butt_mu sakit tidak?kau…masih sanggup berjalan huh?"

"Hm?ah…itu…Uhm! aku…aku masih bisa berjalan…" senyum Jaejoong kikuk.

"Ah _arraseo_…aku pergi Jaejoong~ah, jangan lupa kau tutup pintu kantorku ne…"

"Bersama saja, aku juga akan pulang…"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk naik bis ia menolak Hyukjae mengantarnya sampai rumah, ia hanya ingin duduk didalam bis dan menikmati indahnya pagi, sambil berjalan menuju halte Jaejoong membuka surat yang ia yakini dari Yunho, namja yang semalam baru ia temui.

"_**Berhentilah bekerja di Pub itu dan gunakan uang ini untuk membuka restoran, masakanmu semalam benar-benar lezat, Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jaejoongie, Pin ATM itu 040687"**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

"Masakanku lezat?benarkah?tapi semalam dia bilang makananku bisa dimakan tidak bilang enak atau tidak…ish…namja aneh…"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sikap yang selalu ia tunjukan jika merasa tidak senang, namun tak lama bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum, entahlah ia hanya merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan namja yang sedikit banyak sudah mengambil hatinya itu.

Dan seperti yang readers tau, bahwa dengan uang yang diberikan Yunho, Jaejoong kini telah membuka sebuah café resto sederhana di daerah Myeongdong, pusat wisata belanja kota Seoul, restoran yang Jaejoong berinama _**"Bear Resto"**_ itu sangat ramai, khususnya di waktu-waktu jam makan siang, selain tempatnya yang nyaman dan bersih, masakannya juga sangat enak belum ditambah harganya yang murah, tak heran bukan hanya pengunjung asli warga Korea saja yang senang makan disana tapi juga para wisatawan dari berbagai Negara, menurutnya semua kesuksesannya ini berasal dari seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho.

_**Flashback End**_

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kejadian setahun lalu, tahun yang membuatnya bahagia dan juga bersedih, karena sekitar 8 bulan lalu saat baru merintis usaha cafenya, Kim Umma meninggal meski sudah dilakukan operasi namun tetap, nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong. Dan kini…tugasnyalah untuk menjaga Kim Junsu, adik semata wayangnya, keluarga satu-satunya yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

**.**

**.**

***CASSIOPEIA KINDERGARTEN ***

"Changminiiiieee….." teriak namja manis berkulit putih pucat sambil berlari menuju seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebuah ayunan, nampak anak itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Minnie tidak pulang?" tanya namja manis itu duduk di ayunan sebelahnya

Anak tampan bernama Jung Changmin itu hanya menggeleng, sesekali kakinya ia gerakan untuk membuat ayunan itu bergerak.

"Minnie mau pulang baleng Kyu?Umma Kyu akan jemput cebental lagi…"

"Shiluh Appa Min pacti jemput…mungkin lagi dijalan Kyu"

"oooo…_allaso_…"

"Kyunie _chagiii_…."

"Umma?!...Ummaaaa…."

"Aigooo…Kyunie sudah menunggu lama eoh?_mianhe_ ne tadi macet sekali jadi saja Umma agak terlambat…"

"_Gwaenchana_ Umma…"

"Jja…kita pulang sekarang?"

"Uhm!...Minnie….Minnie benal tidak mau ikut Kyu?"

"_Anyeong_ Changminnie…Appa belum menjemputmu sayang?"

"_Anyeong_ Cho Umma, Appa akan menjemput Minnie cebental lagi…Minnie mau tunggu dicini caja…" sahutnya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Hmmmm…._Jinjjayo_?tapi..…" Cho Umma melihat langit yang sedikit mendung, dipastikan tak lama lagi akan turun hujan.

"_Gwaenchana_ Cho Umma, Appa pacti jemput Minnie…."

Cho Umma berfikir sejenak, dia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi chubby anak bermarga Jung itu lembut.

"Uhm…kalau begitu Cho Umma dan Kyu pulang ne…Minnie hati-hati, kalau hujan masuk saja kedalam TK _arraseo_?"

"_Allaceo _Cho Umma…"

"Bye Minnie campai jumpa becoookk…"

"Bye Kyunieee…"

Changmin kembali duduk di ayunan di iringi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan napas berat, dilihatnya jam tangan Batman yang melingkar indah di tangan mungilnya.

"Appa dimana cih?! Minnie lapaaaalll~~~~~~~~"

TES

TES

TES

"_Omo_…hujaaann…."

Changmin bergegas masuk kedalam halaman TK tempatnya belajar yang saat ini sudah tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada dua orang penjaga TK yang terlihat sedang asyik menonton televisi di ruang jaga. Si kecil Jung mengintip langit dan dilihatnya langit itu begitu gelap, hujan-pun semakin deras.

"Hfffttt…Kalo Minnie menunggu dicini Appa tidak akan melihat Minnie, heuummm…apa Minnie tunggu di depan cekolah caja ya?" anak tampan itu terlihat begitu imut saat sedang melakukan pose berfikir.

"Uhm! _Allaceo_…Minnie menunggu di depan caja, ugh ujan…"

Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang terguyur hujan, Changmin terus berlari menuju depan gerbang sekolahnya, dia berfikir bahwa Appanya akan melihatnya kalau ia berdiri di depan gerbang.

***15 MENIT SEBELUMNYA***

**DDDDDRRRRRTTTTT DDDDDRRRRTTTT**

"_Yeoboseo Hyung_…"

"Chunnie…kau dimana?bisa tolong kau jemput Changmin?aku tidak bisa keluar karena ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan…"

"Ck…semua rapat juga hyung bilang tidak bisa ditinggalkan -_- baiklah aku akan menjemput Changmin"

"Agak cepat karena diluar mendung, jemput dia sebelum hujan…"

"Nde…nde…"

**KLIK**

***15 MENIT SESUDAHNYA***

Jung Changmin masih berdiri di depan gerbang, tubuhnya sudah sangat basah, bukan hanya baju dan topi TKnya tapi tas, sepatu dan kanvas putih lukisan hasil karya yang rencananya akan ia tunjukan pada sang Appa hari ini juga ikut menjadi korban air hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur Seoul, tubuh mungilnya mengigil tanda bahwa ia sangat kedinginan.

Saat anak tampan nan mungil itu sedang menunggu tiba-tiba….

"Yah…kau, kenapa berdiri disini?kau tidak tau hujan sangat deras huh?kemana orang tuamu?kau belum dijemput?"

Seorang namja imut berdiri di hadapan Changmin sambil memegang payung berbentuk bebek(?). Changmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengigil dan…..

"Kyaaaaaaa…yah…yah…kau kenapa eoh?aish anak ini pingsan…"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST :**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**.**

**.**

**ENG ING EEENNGGG Part II muncuuullll miaaaaannn typo bertebaran, GJ juga masih berkeliaran(?)BIG TENKYUUUUU buat yg udah review DEMI JIDAT SUAMI AUTHOR YANG SEKSI TERPAMPANG NYATA GAMSAHAMNIDAAAA*bowingdeeply*saran kritik masukan DITERIMA but NO FLAME :P *kabur* yg SR aka diem2 aja bacanya en males buat ngetik ripiuw jg makaassiiihh, makasih author udh dicuekin*pout* yah pokonya gitu dah SANKYU SANKYUU miaaaaaaannn gabisa bales atu2 riviewnya coz author sibuk#gelundungan.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyaaaaaaa…yah…yah…kau kenapa eoh?aish anak ini pingsan…"_

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"YAH Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh?dan apa tadi?kau bilang ada anak kecil pingsan?anak siapa?" cerocos sang kakak saat menemui adiknya di depan kamar rawat.

"Yah _hyungie_….bisa tidak bertanyanya satu-satu?dan aish tidak usah berteriak…ini Rumah Sakit _aigooo_…"

"Habis kau membuatku kesal! Sudah sejam aku menunggu di _Jagalchi _dan kau belum muncul juga! Katanya kau bilang gurumu rapat dan pulang cepat jadi aku buru-buru kesana taunya…aku tetap harus menunggumu satu jam lebih"

"Ne ne _mian_…aku tadi sudah buru-buru sampai naik taksi, tapi ada kecelakaan jadi rutenya membelok dan di jalan aku lihat anak ini, aku kasihan melihatnya _hyung_ dia kehujanan sendirian jadi aku menghampirinya eh taunya…dia pingsan"

"Aish kau ini, lalu….bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang?"

"Dia sedang tidur _hyung_, tadi dokter sudah memeriksanya katanya anak itu demam…"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti "Lalu…kau tau siapa dia?namanya, rumahnya atau apapun tentang dirinya?"

Sang adik yang bernama Kim Junsu itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ck…pabo, kau hanya merepotkan dirimu saja dan aku tentunya…bagaimana kalau orang tuanya ternyata menjemputnya di sekolah trus dia tidak menemukan anaknya, lalu mereka berfikir kita sudah menculik anaknya _eotte_?"

"_Mwo_? bagaimana mungkin aku menculik anaknya, justru kita sudah membantu membawa anaknya ke RS, kalau saat tadi ia pingsan aku tidak ada disana?mungkin ia tergeletak begitu saja lagipula orang tua itu kejam sekali membiarkan anaknya kehujanan seperti itu" jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

"Suruh siapa kau membawanya tiba-tiba"

"Aish _jinjja_, tadi kan sudah aku jelaskan hyung kalau anak itu pingsan saat aku melewati jalan…."

"APPAAAAAAAAA…! APPAAA….."

Dua kakak beradik itu langsung diam, mereka saling berpandangan, saat tau bahwa bunyi suara itu berasal dari kamar rawat yang ada di belakang mereka, duo Kim itu langsung berebut masuk kedalam.

"APPAAAAAA…!"

Benar saja, anak berusia 5 tahun tersebut tampak terduduk di kasurnya sambil berteriak memanggil Appanya, dia tidak menangis hanya berteriak-teriak memanggil sang ayah.

"Sssssttt…yah…kau sudah baikan huh?_gwaenchanayo_?"

Changmin berhenti berteriak, di lihatnya dua orang asing di hadapannya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

"_Nuguceo_?"

"Ah…aku Kim Junsu dan ini Kim Jaejoong _hyung_-ku, kau bisa memanggil kami Junsu _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_…" jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum cerah

"Uhm! _Anyeong_ Juncuie hyung anyeong _Jaejoong_ _noona_"

"_M…Mwo?No…Noona_?"

Angguk Changmin semangat

"YAH! aku ini nam….."

"_Hyuunng! Aish_ kenapa _hyung _suka sekali berteriak, sudah ikuti saja apa maunya dia kan sedang sakit…"

"YAH KIM JUNSU AKU KAN NAMJA BAGAI….."

"APPAAAAAAAAA…APPPPAAAAA!"

"Yah yah…sssttt _arra arra_ dia _Noona_….Jaejoong _Noona_ kau boleh memanggilnya Jae _noona _arraseo?" sahut Junsu mencoba menenangkan sang anak yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Yaaaahhh~~~~~~~" protes Jaejoong tak ditanggapi Junsu dan Changmin

"Jja…namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya Junsu lembut

"Changminnie…"

"Changminnie?" kerut Junsu

"Margamu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Jung"

**DEG**

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar nama Jung disebut.

"_Jung?nama marga anak ini….Jung?"_

"Yah…Jae _hyung_, kenapa melamun?"

"Hm?_aniya_…."

"Minnie lapal…."

"Minnie lapar ya?Minnie mau makan apa?biar _hyung_ belikan?"

"Euuummppp…hambulgel…Minnie mau hambulgel, Cepageti, Bulgogi Han Ahjuci yang ada di Gangnam….bulgoginya enak cekali _hyuuunngg_, euunngg telluusss…"

Jaejoong menarik kaos seragam Junsu agar mendekat kepadanya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Anak apa yang kau temukan huh?kenapa memesan begitu banyak makanan?"

Junsu terkekeh kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Euuunngg cama ecklim _hyuunng_, lasa vanilla…."

"_Omo_…Minnie banyak sekali, apa tidak apa-apa memesan sebanyak itu?"

"Minnie memang makan cegitu hyung, kadang nambah lagi…"

Junsu dan Jaejoong **(0.o)**

"Hehehe _arra arra_…yah Jae _hyung, hyung_ saja yang beli ne…"

"YAK KIM JUNSU!"

"_Hyuuunnggg_ pliisss, aku kan tadi juga kehujanan jadi aku agak tidak enak badan, sekalian aku juga lapar _hyung_ eu kyangkyang…."

**PLETAK!**

"Makananmu beli sendiri aku hanya akan membeli buat anak ini saja! Dasar merepotkan! Aku pergi…"

"_Noona_…"

"Yak kau!"

"_Gamcahamnida Noona_…"

Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin marah malah tertegun melihat sikap sang anak padanya, ditambah anak itu tersenyum begitu manis, senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

_**Sementara Itu…**_

"Permisi…Apa anda melihat Jung Changmin?" tanya namja bersuara husky itu kepada dua penjaga TK sambil membawa payung, hujan masih belum berhenti juga rupanya.

"Jung Changmin?hummm…tadi aku sempat melihatnya berteduh disini karena hujan, tapi kemudian dia pergi menuju gerbang sekolah…kukira dia sudah dijemput…"

"_Mwo_?Di…dijemput?tapi…aku baru saja datang, Appanya tidak bisa menjemput, tadi ada kecelakaan di ujung jalan itu dan aku harus memutar arah…"

"Kalau anda tidak menjemput Changmin, lalu….."

Namja tampan berjidat lebar bersuara husky itu melebarkan mulutnya, matanya juga membulat sempurna, sesaat dia tidak terlihat tampan**#DipoppoUchun#**

"_Omo_…jangan-jangan…."

**.**

**.**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"Changminnie….Changminnie kenapa diam di gerbang sekolah sendirian?memangnya tidak ada yang menjemput?" tanya Junsu sambil mengupas Apel sambil menunggu makanan yang dibelikan Jaejoong datang.

Changmin menggeleng, dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Waeo_…?"

"Min menunggu Appa untuk dijemput, tapi dalitadi Appa belum juga datang…Minnie menunggu dilual cekolah bial Appa bica liat Minnie, kalau Minnie tunggu di dalam takut Appa tidak melihat Minnie Suie _hyung_" anak manis itu tertunduk lesu.

"_Aigooo gwaenchana_ neee mungkin Appa Minnie tadi terlambat karena hujan, _uljima_ sekarang apa Minnie ingat nomor telephon Appa atau Umma?biar _hyungie_ telephon Appa dan Ummanya Minnie untuk memberitahu kalau Minnie ada disini…"

"Minnie tidak ingat nomol telephon Appa daaaaaaaannn Umma Minnie cudah pelgi kelumah Tuhan, kata Appa Umma cudah belcama Tuhan cekalang…"

Junsu terdiam, tatapannya berubah sayu, dia juga bernasib sama dengan anak manis itu, sama-sama ditinggal sang Umma. Junsu mengusap lembut surai hitam Changmin lembut

"_Jinjjayo?hyungie….hyungie_ juga sudah tidak punya Umma…Umma hyungie, baru meninggal 8 bulan lalu…"

"Belalti Umma hyungie cama Umma Minnie cekalang cedang belcama Tuhan ya _hyung_?" tanya Changmin polos.

Junsu tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk

"Jja sudah jangan bersedih, Umma kita pasti sudah tenang disana…ini makan dulu apelnya…" Junsu menyuapkan potongan-potongan apel itu kepada Changmin, namun Changmin meminta piring itu dan mulai memakan sendiri, pipinya menggembung lucu saat sedang makan.

**.**

**.**

**TUUUUUTTT….TUUUUUUUUTTT….TUUUUUUUUUTTT…**

"Aish _Jinjja_ Yunho _hyung_ kau dimana kenapa telephonnya tidak kau angkat, ish…!"

Namja berwajah _chubby _itu mencoba menelpon sang kakak sekali lagi, namun tetap hasilnya nihil, telephon itu tetap tidak terjawab.

"ERRRRR! _Eotte?_ Bagaimana aku harus mencari Changminnie?!"

Ia sedikit membanting ponselnya ke dasbor mobil, mencoba berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, pikirannya berkecamuk hal yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana kalau Changmin diculik?lalu mereka meminta tebusan, ok kalau hanya tebusan tidak masalah tapi kalau sampai sang penculik melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada keponakan kecilnya itu bagaimana. Yuchun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan Changmin.

Yuchun masih berfikir hingga….

"AH! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Aish…"

Ia sepertinya mendapatkan ide.

"Changmin pasti membawa PSP-nya dan seingatku PSP Changmin ada GPSnya!"

Yuchun mulai memeriksa keberadaan Changmin via GPS Ponselnya.

"GOTCHA! Akhirnya _hyung_ menemukanmu setan kecil…eoh?Seoul Hospital?! Chang…Changmin di Rumah Sakit?"

Wajahnya semakin terlihat khawatir, tanpa banyak berfikir lagi Yuchun segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menjemput si kecil nan manis, Jung Changmin.

**.**

**.**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

Tak sampai 30 menit Yuchun sudah tiba di RS bertaraf internasional itu, ia segera masuk sambil terus menatap ponselnya, GPS menandakan bahwa Changmin masih berada disana. Ia-pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada suster jaga.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada pasien yang bernama Jung Changmin?"

"Jung Changmin?" tanya suster jaga itu lalu melihat computer untuk mengecek data pasien.

"Maaf tuan tapi tidak ada pasien yang bernama Jung Changmin disini…"

"Mwo?! tapi…tapi GPS ku menunjukan bahwa anak itu ada disini…"

"Anak?hmmm….apa maksud anda anak kecil yang baru masuk siang tadi?"

"Eh?euuunngg…yeah" angguk Yuchun tidak yakin, ia takut kalau itu bukan Changmin.

"Di data kami ada pasien anak kecil yang baru masuk siang tadi pukul 1, anak itu demam dan disini mereka memasukan data atas nama Kim Jaejoong"

"Lalu…kamar berapa anak itu dirawat?"

"Ruang anak lantai 5 kamar 512"

"512?Ok _gomawo_…"

Yuchun berlari kecil menuju lift dan segera menekan tombol 5, setelah sampai Yuchun memperhatikan setiap nomor kamar yang ia lewati dan saat menemukan kamar bernomor 512, ia menarik napasnya dan membuka pintu bercorak kayu itu pelan.

"CHANGMINIE?!"

Namja imut yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku itu terkejut saat dilihatnya ada namja yang tak ia kenal masuk begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Changmin yang sedang tertidur.

"Eeeuuunngg…_A_…_anyeong_ anda…apa anda Appanya Changmin?" tanyanya pelan

"Eh?" Yuchun yang baru sadar bahwa ada orang dibelakangnya hanya diam memandang Junsu.

"Apa anda ayah dari Changminie?"

"_Mwo?_Apa aku terlihat setua itu?aku pamannya, dan kau?" Yuchun menatap Junsu dari atas kepala hingga kaki, imut pikir Yuchun.

Junsu menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada Yuchun, dan saat itu Yuchun baru mengerti, padahal ia tadi sudah salah sangka dan menganggap bahwa namja ber_butt_ seksi itu sebagai penculik keponakan evilnya.

"Begitukah?" Yuchun hanya mendengarkan Junsu bercerita sambil sesekali menatap sendu Changmin yang sedang tertidur lelap, ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Euunngghh…" mendadak Changmin melenguh, dia membuka dan mengucek kedua matanya untuk meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk.

"Minnie~ya" panggil Yuchun lembut

"Chunnie _ahjuci_…?Chunnie _ahjuciiiiiii…_" pekik Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ia ingin minta dipeluk, tak buang banyak waktu Yuchun memeluk Changmin dengan sayang.

"_Mianhe_ ne Minnie~ya…_jeongmal mianhe_…."

"Eh?_waeo ahjuci?_ Kenapa Chun _ahjuci _minta maaf cama Minnie?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan Yuchun.

"_Mianhe_ karena _hyung_ sudah terlambat menjemputmu, tadi ada kecelakaan jadi _hyung_ harus memutar jalan sedikit lebih jauh…_mianhe _Minnie~ya"

"Hihihihi _gwaenchana_ _ahjuci_, Minnie tidak apa-apa kalena ada Cuie _hyungie_ yang nolong Minnie, _ahjuci_….Appa _eoddiga?_kenapa ngga jemput Minnie?" poutnya lucu.

"Appamu ada rapat mendadak tadi mangkanya menyuruh _hyung_ untuk menjemputmu dan YAK KAU berhentilah untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _ahjusi_! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku _hyung…hyuuuunnnggg _Jung Changmin…"

"_Chiluuhh…"_

"YAK! Dasar kau setan kecil, awas saja _hyung_ tidak akan membelikanmu es krim vanilla lagi!"

"_MWO?" _Demi seluruh kulkas yang ada ada didunia, Changmin sangat menyukai es krim Vanila, dia tidak ingin es krim itu meninggalkannya(?)Appa Jung tidak pernah membelikan Changmin es krim karena takut sang anak akan sakit, ditambah Changmin juga memiliki penyakit asma, sama seperti Yuchun ahjussinya tampannya***kisseukisseuChunnie***

"_Hyung _tidak akan membelikan Min es krim Vanila lagi kalo Min masih manggil _hyung_ dengan panggilan _AH-JU-SHI"_

Changmin terlihat berfikir, sedang Junsu hanya melongo melihat tingkah kedua namja yang satu sang paman yang harusnya bersikap dewasa sedang satu lagi sedang berfikir keras hanya demi sebuah es krim, eiittss es krim adalah nyawa kedua bagi si kecil Jung Kim Junsu.

"_ALASEO! _Min mau manggil Chun _ahjuci_ eh Chunnie _hyuuuunngg_….tapi nanti _hyung_ belikan Min es klim vanilla cup besal neeee…"

Yuchun tersenyum lebar selebar jidat seksi(?) miliknya

"_Good boy"_

"Kka…kita pulang sekarang, _hyung_ akan mengurus administrasinya dulu.."

"Eh?_Chakkamanyo_ tapi tapi kenapa?Minnie kan masih sakit?kenapa dibawa pulang?" cemas Junsu

"_Mianhe_….tapi Minnie kami mempunyai alergi terhadap obat dia tidak bisa memakan sembarang obat dan Changmin biasa ditangani dokter pribadi keluarga, jadi aku akan membawanya pulang dan dirawat dirumah…Minnie tunggu disini ne, _hyung_ keluar dulu sebentar"

"_M…Mwo?chak…chakkaman_ tuan Jung yang terhormat, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini Changmin tidak bisa dibawa pulang, kondisinya masih terlalu lemah lagipula dokter disini juga pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya pulang" kesal Junsu pada namja yang ada didepannya, menurut Junsu namja berwajah yang uhm yeah tampan itu sedikit angkuh.

Yuchun tersenyum, senyum yang agak menyepelekan ucapan Junsu.

"Dengar heuumm siapa nama anda tadi?"

"Junsu, Kim Junsu…"

"Ah ne Kim Junsu~shi…apa anda lupa siapa nama depan keluarga kami?Jung…dan jangan bilang padaku bahwa anda tidak mengenal siapa keluarga kami ok?"

"_MWOO?YAK KAU SOMBONG SEKALI EOH?!" _Junsu memekik membuat Yuchun mendadak mendapat serangan jantung(?)dia langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan yang menurutnya lebih mirip lumba-lumba tersebut.

"NDE! AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENGENAL KELUARGA JUNG, JUNG?_NUGU_ JUNG?TIDAK PENTING UNTUKKU" Cuek Junsu.

Yuchun mengerjapkan matanya, dia mencibir Junsu dan terkekeh.

"_Yeah whatever, I just lost my time to speak with you Kim~shi…excuse me"_ Yuchun meninggalkan kamar rawat Changmin dan langsung menuju ruang administrasi.

Sedang Junsu?jangan ditanya ia begitu kesal sekarang, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai.

"Hihihihi…."

"_Waeeee?_kenapa kau tertawa eoh _little evil_?"

"Hihihihi Cuie _hyung _lucu…hihihihi…"

"_Aish _kalian, keponakan dan paman sama saja, hobi meledek orang huh…"

"Hihihihi…_Mianhe ne_ Cuie _hyungie, _Chunnie _hyung _itu cebenelna baik cekali tapi Chunie _hyung _cuka jutek cama olang balu, tidak cepelti Appa Minnie….Appa Minnie lamah cama ciapa caja hihihiii…Minnie mau cepelti Appa~" sahut Changmin senang.

"Ne ne…kau harus seperti Appamu jangan sepertinya, iish…."

Tak lama Yuchun datang kembali ke kamar rawat Changmin, terlihat dia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"_Hm ne dokter Park aku akan membawa Minnie pulang sebentar lagi, Uhm ne Gamsahamnida…"_

Selesai menelpon, Yuchun menghampiri Changmin dengan dua suster dibelakangnya, suster itu membantu Changmin untuk bangun dan memindahkannya ke kursi roda, selang infus masih tertancap di tangan mungilnya, menurut dokter selang itu tidak boleh dicabut karena kondisi Changmin masih lemah.

"Ja…jadi kau benar-benar akan membawanya?" raut wajah Junsu mulai terlihat khawatir sekarang.

"Hm?tentu saja Kim~shi, Changmin akan dirawat dirumah saja…ah _gomawo _ne atas bantuanmu aku sangat bersyukur kau ada disana karena kalau tidak yeah….."

Junsu tidak mempedulikan omongan Yuchun, dia hanya memandang Changmin yang sekarang sudah berada di kursi roda yang siap membawanya menuju mobil.

"Minnie~ya…"

"Cuie _hyungie_ _gamcahamnidaaaa_ cudah menolong Minnie"

"Minnie~ya hikss…hiksss" Junsu terisak, entah kenapa dia begitu sedih berpisah dengan anak yang baru dikenalnya, dia merasa Changmin sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Eh?Cuie _hyungie uljimaaa…_Cuie _hyungie _kan bisa ketemu Minnie lagi, nantiiii kapan-kapan Cuie _hyungie _main ke TK Minnie neeee…oia cama Jae_ noona _juga"

"Hiksss…ne hikss Minnie cepat sembuh jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim _arraseo?_obatnya juga diminum…"

"Uhm!" angguk Changmin semangat.

"Kka kita pergi sekarang, Kim~shi sekali lagi thanks…"

Junsu mengangguk lucu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau harus menjaganya _ahjussi_…"

"Nde ten…Yak _chakkaman_! Kenapa sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu eoh?!"

"_Waeee?_benar kata Minnie…wajahmu cocok dipanggil _ahjussi_"

"_Aish JINJJA!_ Minnie _kajja_" kesal Yuchun sambil mendelik kearah Junsu dan mendapat tatapan cuek dari Junsu.

"Bye Minnie~yaaaa…hati-hati neee byeeee"

"Dasar pantat bebek…"

"_MWO?_KYAAAAAAAA DASAR _AHJUSSI BERJIDAT LEBAAAARRR"_

Yuchun tidak menggubris perkataan Junsu sedang Junsu?wajahnya memerah kesal.

**.**

**.**

Yuchun sudah membawa Changmin pulang, dan tak lama setelah kepergian Yuchun, Jaejoong tiba dengan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan pesanan Changmin.

"_Anyeooonngg_…eh?kemana anak itu?Junsu~ya…_wae geure?_ Kemana Changmin?" tanyanya bingung karena tidak mendapati Changmin disana.

"Sudah dibawa pulang" Junsu masih kesal rupanya

"Eeeeeeehhh?dibawa pulang?bagaimana bisa?"

"_Mollayo…_pokonya tadi ada namja angkuh berjidat lebar mengaku sebagai pamannya dan membawa Changmin pulang, katanya dia akan merawat Changmin dirumah dengan dokter pribadi mereka"

"_Jinjja?_kau yakin itu pamannya Changmin Su?bukan orang yang berniat jahat?"

"Changmin sendiri mengenalnya _hyung_…"

"Benarkah?hmmmm…yasudah kalau begitu syukurlah…eh tapi makanan ini _eotte?_sayang kalau tidak dimakan…." _pout _Jaejoong.

"Sini aku yang makan _hyung_!"

"Yaaaahh?_waeee?_kau nampak kesal sekali..?"

"HOKONYA HYUNG HANGAN MENGENAL HAMAN MING HAMJA HITU HOMBONG HEKAYI" (pokonya hyung jangan mengenal paman Min namja itu sombong sekali)

"Ya ya ya…habisakan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu Kim Junsu aish…"

Junsu tidak mempedulikan omongan Jaejoong, ia masih terus mengunyah dan mengunyah sambil mulutnya tak berhenti berkicau layaknya lumba-lumba yang sedang marah(?)

**.**

**.**

***JUNG MANSION FAMILY***

"Selamat malam tuan Jung…" sambut beberapa maid saat dirinya baru saja tiba dirumahnya yang sangat besar dan mewah tersebut.

"Hm…sepi sekali, Changmin dan Yuchun dimana?" tanya Yunho sambil memberikan tas kerja kepada maidnya.

"Tuan muda kecil dikamar tuan Jung, sedang diperiksa dokter Park…"

"Diperiksa?Changmin sakit?" tanya Yunho cemas

"Nde tuan Jung, tuan muda kecil sakit saat dibawa pulang tuan muda Yuchun tadi siang…"

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Yunho langsung menuju kamar Changmin yang berada dilantai satu, dia sedikit berlari saat menaiki tangga.

**CKLEK**

Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna putih gading itu perlahan.

"APPA! APPAAA…." Panggil Changmin senang, tahukah kalian bahwa Changmin sangat menyayangi dan mengidolakan Appanya?

"Minnie?!ada apa sayang?kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini eoh?dokter Park apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?" raut wajah Yunho berubah semakin cemas.

"Tenang saja tuan Jung, Changmin hanya demam dan tadi sudah aku beri obat…untung saja saat dirumah sakit tadi dia tidak diberikan antiobiotik antalgin, bisa-bisa alerginya kambuh lagi…"

"Ru…RUMAH SAKIT?Tunggu dulu…sebenarnya ada apa ini?Chun jelaskan padaku?!" tatapan tajamnya mengarah kearah Yuchun yang sedaritadi berdiri di pojok kamar.

"Ah maaf tuan Jung saya harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit karena harus melakukan operasi, saya permisi dulu nanti saya kesini lagi untuk mengecek keadaan Changmin"

"Ah nde nde _gomawo _dokter Park _jeongmal gomawo…_"

Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Changmin "Cepat sembuh neee Changminnie.."

"Nde paman dokteell _gomawooo…"_

Setelah dokter Park keluar, tatapan Yunho tidak beralih dari Yuchun.

"Ehem…yah _hyungie_ stop memandangku seperti itu, aku memang salah _mianhe…_tapi tadi saat menjemput Changmin ada kecelakaan di Samsungdong jadi aku harus memutar jalan yang lebih jauh, jadinya….."

"Jadinya…?"

"Changmin kehujanan lalu…."

"Laluuu…?."

"Lalu Minnie pingcan Appa tapi untung ada Cuie _hyungie_ cama Jae _noona_ jadi Minnie celamat deh hihihiii…."

Yunho semakin membuka matanya lebar kearah Yuchun karena mengetahui sang anak yang sempat pingsan.

"_Jinnja?_tapi…Minnie tidak apa-apa eoh?mana yang sakit sayang?" Yunho duduk disamping ranjang mobil Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng semangat

"Tidak ada Appa, Minnie cehat Minnie cudah cembuh…"

Yunho memeluk si kecil dengan sayang, dia begitu menyayangi Changmin.

"Neee…kalau begitu sekarang Minnie tidur y?Minnie sudah makan?"

"Uhm!Minnie cudah makan, tadi Victolia _ahjumma_ membuatkan Min buanyaaaakkk cekali makanan hihihi…"

"_Arraseo_…sekarang Minnie tidur neee, obatnya sudah diminum juga kan?"

"Uhm!"

"Jja…_jaljayo_ sayang"

"_Jaljayo _Appa…"

**CHUP~**

Yunho membetulkan letak selimut Changmin dan mencium kening Changmin, tak berapa lama Changmin sudah terlelap nyenyak dibuai kealam mimpi. Sedang sang Appa dan Yuchun sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Chun, ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?kenapa Min bisa dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

Yuchun mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, dan Yunho hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya pelan.

"Begitu ya?"

"_Mianhe _hyung aku tidak sengaja…aku sudah terburu-buru tapi karena ada kecelakaan itu aku harus memutar arah…"

"_Gwaenchana_…lagipula ini juga salahku, harusnya aku tadi yang menjemput Changmin, oia ternyata ada gunanya juga kau membelikan barang kesayangan Changmin itu"

"Uhm, aku juga baru ingat kalau PSP yang kubelikan memiliki GPS, yah _hyung_…_jeongmal_ _mianhe_ aku benar-benar menyesal sedikit terlambat tadi…" sesal Yuchun

"Tidak apa-apa Chun…."

"Aku…aku juga jadi merasa bersalah pada Siwon _hyung_…"

**DEG~**

Cangkir yang Yunho pegang mendadak terhenti saat akan memasuki mulutnya. Siwon, mendadak hatinya merasa sedih saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Setiap melihat Changmin, aku selalu merasa aku sedang menatap Siwon _hyung_, matanya mengingatkanku pada Kibum _hyung_…aku….." Yuchun menunduk sedih.

"Istirahatlah…kau sudah terlalu lelah hari ini…"

Yuchun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yunho lalu ia mengangguk lemah.

"_Jaljayo hyung_…"

Yunho diam, pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap sebuah bingkai foto keluarga yang berada di ruang tamu besar itu. Foto dirinya, Yuchun, Siwon, Umma dan Appa.

"Siwon _hyung_….Apakah kami sudah menjaga Changmin dengan baik?_mianhe _aku telah membuat anakmu sakit, _hyung_…."

TES

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, setetes namun begitu dalam dirasa. Yunho, namja yang tidak akan mudah menangis jika tidak dikarenakan suatu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

"_Mianhe _Siwon _hyung_…Kibumie _hyung_…."

**.**

**.**

***SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN***

***CASSIOPEIA KINDERGARTEN ***

"Kyuuu…jangan lupa nanti becok belajal dilumah Minnie dan menginap _allaceo?"_

"Ndeee nanti Kyu diantal cama Umma Kyu, bye Minnie…."

"Bye Kyuu…"

"Changminnieeee…"

"Eh?Cuie hyung?"

"Minnie _anyeooonnggg…._"

"_Anyeoong _Cuie hyungiee…Minnie kangen cama Cuie hyuuungg, Jae noona _eoddiga_?"

"Jae _hyung_ sedang menjaga café, Min sudah pulang eoh?menunggu dijemput Appa?"

"Uhm! Cuie _hyung_ kenapa kecini?"

"Hihihi Suie hyung rindu sama Minnie jadi sebelum ke café Suie hyung mampir dulu ke TKnya Minnie…Minnie sudah sembuh?"

"Minnie cudah cehat dan kuat cepelti batman cekalang Cuie hyuunngg…."

"Changmin…"

"APPA?! APPAAAA…." Changmin kecil berlari menuju sang Appa yang baru saja datang dan menghambur ke gendongan Jung Appa.

"_Aigooo_…anak Appa semakin berat eoh?bagaimana belajrnya tadi?"

"Tadi Minnie belajal belhitung Appa, Minnie dapat lima bintang dali ibu gulu…"

"_Jinjjayooo?_omo…anak Appa pintar sekali…hmmmm kalau begituuuu Appa akan mentraktir makan siang _eotte?_"

"_JINJJAAA?_Appa tidak kembali ke kantol lagi cetelah mengantal Minnie pulang?"

"_Nope_…Appa ingin menemani anak Appa yang paling tampan seharian ini"

"_Jinjja jinjja jinjja?" _tanya Changmin lucu membuat Yunho begitu gemas melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"_Jin-ja-yoooo…"_

"Yaiiiyyy aciiikkk pelgi belsama Appaaa…eh Appa tulunkan Minnie, Minnie mau kenalkan Appa cama Cuie _hyung_ yang waktu itu nolongin Minnie…"

Yunho menurunkan Changmin dan dengan cepat Changmin menarik Junsu hingga berdiri di depan Yunho.

"Appa…ini Cuie _hyung_ yang waktu itu nolongin Minnie…"

"_A anyeooonngg_ _nae Kim Junsu imnida…"_

"_Kim?"_ sahut Yunho dalam hati, seperti mengingat sesuatu eoh?

"Appa…Appa bagaimana kalau kita ke cafenya Cuie _hyung_ caja?Minnie mau makan dicanaa…"

"Café?"

"Ndeee aku dan hyungku membuka sebuah café resto sederhana di Myeongdong, tapi café kami sangat ramai bahkan sering dikunjungi turis mancanegara…itu karena masakan _hyungku_ sangat lezat tuan Jung…eu kyangkyang" cerocos Junsu

"Ah Junsu~shi jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil aku Yunho _hyung_ saja, dan…aku berterima kasih karena sudah menolong Changmin waktu itu _jeongmal gamsahamnida"_ Yunho membungkuk sopan kearah Junsu, membuat Junsu terkagum dengan sikap rendah hatinya.

"_Omo…Yunho hyung sangat sopan sekali berbeda dengan namja berjidat luas itu, apa benar mereka adik kakak?" _pikir Junsu

"Appa…Appa ayooo kita ke café lestonya Cuie _hyung_ cajaaa…kajja Appa…" Changmin menarik-narik jas Yunho tak sabar.

"Ne neee kita akan makan disana, ah Junsu~shi…"

"Junsu saja _hyung_ hehehe…"

"Ah ne, Junsu~ah sepertinya Changmin ingin makan ditempatmu apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja hyung tidak apa-apa…_kajja kajja_ kita ke Bear Café…"

"Bear Café?" ulang Yunho

"Uhm! Itu _hyungku_ yang memberi nama, _hyung _bilang ia pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menurutnya seperti beruang, _mollaso _aku tidak mengerti apa maksud _hyungku_ itu…"

"Hihihihi cama cepelti Appa, Appa Min juga celing diledek beluang cama Chunie hyung hihihihiiii…"

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin.

Sudah diputuskan mereka akan makan di café resto milik Junsu, sepanjang perjalanan Changmin yang dipangku Junsu terus saja bernyanyi, membuat Yunho tersenyum senang melihatnya, Changmin memang anak yang menyenangkan dia mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, itulah kenapa di TK Changmin bahkan sudah memiliki fanclub sendiri, Changminizer(?). Karena selain tampan, Changmin juga dikenal jenius, pintar bernyanyi dan berakting, saat pementasan drama di TK-nya sudah banyak produser yang ingin mengajak namja kecil bertubuh tinggi itu untuk bermain iklan ataupun drama, tapi Yunho tidak mengijinkan, Changmin masih terlalu kecil dia tidak mau Changmin kelelahan dan kehilangan masa kecilnya karena terlalu sering berada di tempat syuting.

"Kka…sudah sampai" Pekik Junsu senang, di ikuti senyuman lebar Changmin

"Makaaannn Min lapal cekaliiii…."

"Kajja hyung masuklah…_mianhe_ jika tempatnya sedikit ramai, karena ini waktu makan siang jadi yaaaa begini keadaannya eu kyangkyang….ah itu ada bangku kosong _hyung_ dan Minnie duduk disitu saja ne, aku akan panggilkan _hyungku_ dulu…"

Yunho melihat-lihat keadaan keliling, benar-benar ramai tempatnya cukup luas, bersih dan nyaman, bahkan Yunho mendengar beberapa orang yang duduk dibelakang samping dan di depannya mengatakan bahwa makanannya sangat lezat, apakah selezat itu?pikir Yunho.

**DDDDDRRRTTTT…DDDDDDRRRRRTTTTTT**

"_Ne yeoboseo Minho~ya?"_

"…."

"_Mwo?tidak bisa kau handle dulu?aku sedang makan bersama Changmin…."_

"….."

"_Jinjja?kenapa bisa begitu?bukankah tadi baik-baik saja?"_

"…."

"_Arraso, aku akan tiba dikantor 15 menit lagi, tolong sampaikan pada tuan Yamamoto tunggu sebentar ne…"_

"…"

**KLIK**

Minnie terlihat sudah tak sabar untuk makan kedua tangannya sudah memegang sendok dan garpu, sedang kakinya yang tidak sampai ke lantai dia goyang-goyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang, mulutnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Melihat itu Yunho semakin tidak enak mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke kantor sekarang juga karena tiba-tiba ada masalah di kantor, ia takut membuat Changmin bersedih.

"Minnie _chagi_…"

"Uhm?ne Appa?" tanya Changmin polos sambil mengedipkan matanya imut.

"Uhmm…Minnie _mianhee_ maafkan Appa ne…Appa….Appa harus kembali ke kantor sayang, mendadak ada masalah di kantor yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan"

Wajah Changmin mendadak berubah sedih, namun tak lama ia kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Ndeee _gwaenchana_ Appa…Minnie makan cama Cuie _hyung _caja…"

"Nanti setelah masalah di kantor selesai Appa akan langsung menjemput Minnie disini ok?Minnie _mianhe_…"

"Hihihi _gwaenchana_ Appa Minnie bica makan cendili qo, Appa pelgi caja nanti Appa jemput Minnie dicini…"

"Anak Appa pintar…Appa sayaaaannngg sekali sama Minnie…"

"Uhm! Minnie juga cayang cama Appa beal…"

Yunho tersenyum dia mengacak rambut Changmin dan mencium kening Changmin sebentar sebelum meninggalkannya, saat akan keluar Yunho berpapasan dengan Junsu.

"Eh?_hyung_ mau kemana?tidak makan dulu?"

"Junsu aku titip Changmin sebentar ne, ada masalah dikantor nanti aku akan kembali lagi menjemput Changmin disini…"

"Ah _jinjja_?apa tidak bisa makan dulu _hyung_?ini kan waktunya makan siang dan lagi _hyung_ belum bertemu dengan _hyungku_ dia ada di dapur sedang membawa makanan kesini…makan dulu ne _hyuuunngg_"

"Mian Junsu~ah ada masalah dikantor dan aku harus pergi, biar Changmin saja yang makan dia sudah sangat kelaparan, oia ini _platina_ku untuk membayar semua makanan yang Changmin pesan simpan saja dulu ne aku titip Changmin Junsu~ya _gomawoooo_…"

"Eh?_ige mwoya hyung?_aish…tidak perlu kau bayar dulu _hyung_ itu gampang nanti saja…aku senang bisa mentraktir Minnie…"

"Sudah, kau simpan saja Su…ah aku sudah hampir terlambat aku pergi Junsu~ya bye…"

"Ndeee hati-hati _hyuuunngg_…hfffttt benar-benar Appa yang sangat sibuk, kasian Minnie…" sedih Junsu.

"Yah Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?bantu aku membawa makanan ini, berat sekali tau…"

"Aaaahhh mianhe Jae _hyuunngg_ _kajja_ kita bawa makanan ini untuk Changmin, dia pasti senang…"

"Hum, eh?Minnie sendiri?katanya Changmin sama Appanya…"

"Appanya baru saja pergi, dia bilang ada rapat mendadak jadi dia menitipkan Changmin disini dulu, nanti setelah selesai baru dijemput…"

"_Jinjja?aigooo_ kasian _uri_ Changminnie pasti dia ingin makan bersama Appanya…"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk makan dulu _hyung_, setidaknya menemani Minnie makan tapi katanya ada masalah dikantor jadi yaaaahh Appa Min pergi begitu saja…"

Junsu dan Jaejoong membawa dua nampan berisi masakan lezat diatasnya, sebut saja _Dak Galbi, Kimchi, Sundubu Jiggae_ dll membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meneteskan saliva mereka.

"Changminieee _anyeooonngg_"

"JAE _NOONA_?!"

"Yah…kau masih saja memanggilku _noona _eoh?"

"Hihihihi Jae _noona_ yeppo…euuunnggg tapi macih yeppoan Kyunie ciih…"

"_Mwo?aish jinjja_ kau ini…yah…Minnie kangen sama Jae _hyung_ _anis_?"

"_Neomu neomu neomu neomu bogochipooo noona_…"

"_Hyuuuunggg_….aku mohooonn panggil aku _hyung _Minnie~yaaaaa…"

"Hihihi _chiluhyeo_ :p "

"Begitu yaaaa?aaahhh…kalau begitu _Dak Galbi_ yang sangaaaaatt enak ini tidak akan _hyung _berikan untuk Minnie, _hyung _makan saja aaaaahhh…" goda Jaejoong.

Changmin memandang tumisan ayam yang direndam dengan saus gochujang, serta kubis iris, ubi jalar, daun bawang, bawang bombay dan tteokpoki itu dengan mulut yang terbuka saat masakan yang masih mengepul hangat itu dibawa menjauh oleh Jaejoong.

"Jae _noonaaa_….Minnie lapaaalll~"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _hyung_…"

"_Chilluuhh~_"

"_Hyuuunnggg…"_

"_Noona"_

"_Hyung…"_

"_Noona…"_

"Jaejoong _hyung_"

"Jaejoong _noona_…"

"_ASIH JINJAAA~~~~"_

"_Hyung michieso…"_ sahut Junsu

"Diam kau _duckbutt" _balas Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin dari sang kakak.

"_Noona_ Min LAPAL "

"Ck _arraso arraso_…makanlah…_aiiigggoooo_ bagaimana aku harus mengajarimu untuk memanggilku _hyung_ bocah kecil…"

Jaejoong menaruh nampan itu kembali ke meja, dan Changmin?jangan ditanya, dia sudah mengambil nasi dengan sendokan yang cukup besar hingga pipinya menggembung, lalu kemudian dia mengambil potongan _Dak Galbi_ yang tidak terlalu pedas itu dan beberapa jamur masuk kemulutnya.

"Minnie benar-benar lapar eoh?makannya pelan-pelan jangan berantakan seperti ini…" Jaejoong membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di mulut Changmin.

"HEHAK HEKAYI HOONA HIHI HEHAKK HEHIH HEHAK HALI HACAKAN HUATAN HIC AHUMMA" (enak sekali noona ini enak lebih enak dari masakan buatan Vic ahjumma)

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Junsu, sering bicara saat mulut penuh dengan makanan Kka…kalian makan dulu neee aku harus kembali ke dapur…"

"_Hyung…_repot tidak?aku membantu _hyung_ saja di dapur…"

"Tidak perlu Suie, Taemin sudah datang jadi sudah cukup banyak yang membantu, kau temani Changmin saja, dan habiskan makananmu jangan tinggalkan paprikanya! paprika bagus untuk kekebalan tubuh kau kan sudah kelas tiga sering ada pelajarn tambahan jadi jangan sampai sakit saat ujian kelulusan nanti _arraso_?"

"Neee _hyuunng_…kajja Min kita habiskan makannya…"

"UHM!" Angguk Changmin semangat 45(?).

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, saat ini sudah pukul 22:00 KST, café resto milik Kim bersaudara juga sudah tutup sejak 30 menit lalu, tapi Jaejoong dan Junsu masih berada disana menemani Changmin yang terlelap tidur di pangkuan Jaejoong, mereka masih menunggu Appa Changmin yang belum juga datang menjemputnya.

"_Hyung_, aku kasihan dengan Minnie dia sepertinya kelelahan sekali, sehabis makan dia langsung mengerjakan tugasnya, aku juga melihatnya menguap beberapa kali tadi…" ucap Junsu

"Hum…Appanya benar-benar orang yang sibuk…" Jaejoong mengusap rambut Changmin pelan.

"Dia kesepian dirumah _hyung_, tadi Changmin cerita padaku bahwa setiap pulang sekolah Appanya akan kembali kekantor dan Changmin hanya diurus oleh beberapa maid, kadang kalau pamannya yang berjidat lebar itu pulang kuliah cepat dia akan menemani Changmin, tapi akhir-akhir ini _ahjussi_nya itu selalu sibuk jadi Changmin semakin kesepian…"

"_Jinjja?"_

"Uhm, kau tau _hyung_…Changmin sama seperti kita, dia sudah tidak mempunyai Umma bedanya Min ditinggalkan seminggu sejak Ummanya melahirkan dia, Changmin bilang ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Ummanya, karena itu dia sangat menyayangi Appanya"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sendu, dia benar-benar tidak percaya di usianya yang masih terbilang kecil dan membutuhkan kasing sayang dari orang tua yang lengkap, Changmin justru sering merasa kesepian meski hal itu tidak ia tunjukan sama sekali karena Changmin anak yang ceria.

"Omo _hyung_ aku melupakan sesuatu!"

"Hm?"

"BUKU CATATAN SEUNGRI?! Aaaahhhh _eotte?!_ _hyung_ _mianhe_…aku ijin pergi kerumah Seungri sekarang ne, aku harus mengembalikan buku catatan Seungri karena besok ulangan _hyuuunngg_ kalau tidak aku kembalikan Seungri akan menendangku dengan mata pandanya(?)karena dia tidak sempat belajar, aish _jinjja! _Karena ada Changmin aku jadi melupakan semuanya…_"_

"Dasar bebek pikun, ini sudah malam Su apa tidak bisa besok?"

"Tidak bisa _hyung _harus sekarang, lagipula rumah seungri kan hanya beberapa blok dari sini"

"Yasudah tapi hati-hati ne, setelah dari rumah Seungri langsung pulang kerumah _arraso?"_

"_Arraseo_…aku pergi neee _galgeee _Jae _hyung_…bye Minnie sampai bertemu lagi" Junsu mengecup kening Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memangku Changmin yang tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu, tapi Appa Changmin belum juga datang, diliriknya jam tangan pink berbentuk gajah kesayangannya itu.

"Hampir jam setengah sebelas malam hhhfffttt….apa aku bawa Changmin pulang saja ya?tapi…Appanya kan tidak tahu rumahku bagaimana dia akan menjemput Minnie?ck…tapi ini sudah sangat larut aku juga lelah sekali…yaaahh setan kecil dimana Appamu eoh?"

**KLIRING~**

Suara bel pintu café resto itu terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk, Jaejoong yang duduk membelakangi pintu dan jarak mejanya dengan pintu masuk agak jauh harus mengerenyitkan alisnya mencoba melihat kearah seseorang yang baru saja masuk, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap dia berlari kecil seolah sedang terburu-buru, karena lampu utama resto sudah dimatikan jadi hanya lampu-lampu kecil saja yang masih menyala otomatis hal itu membuat jarak pandang Jaejoong semakin kecil.

"Ah _mianhe_ saya terlambat menjemput Changmin tadi ada rapat"

"YUNHO?"

"JAEJOONGIE?"

**TBC**

**See ya at next chap :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**.**

**.**

**Anyeong **** part III muncul, sankyu buat reviewnya readers*bow*sankyu juga buat yang udah mampir untuk baca tapi ga ninggalin jejak*siul2GJ*mianhe ffnya makin GJ, kl gasuka klik back or tanda X diatas, eniway akhir2 ini byk ff HOMIN yg mempairingkan mereka **** sedih juga y :( coz berapa X Jaema selalu bilang kl CHANGMIN itu ANAK MEREKA, Jaejoong Umma dan Yunho Appanya, but yeah whateva lah don't care juga yg penting YUNJAE its REAL, HOMIN jg REAL tp REAL JADI BAPAK AMA ANAK :p #kabur**

**.**

**.**

"_Ah mianhe saya terlambat menjemput Changmin tadi ada rapat"_

"_YUNHO?"_

"_JAEJOONGIE?""_

Keduanya saling menatap tak percaya, tak percaya akan takdir mereka bahwa akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Jaejoong diam terlebih Yunho ia hanya mematung berdiri di depan Jaejoong yang masih duduk memangku si kecil Jung yang tertidur.

"Euunngghhh..." Changmin melenguh, mata mungilnya terbuka ia menguceknya pelan kemudian dilihatnya sang Appa sudah berdiri disana.

"Appa~" panggilnya lemah, terlihat jelas matanya memerah tanda bahwa ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Minnie….kau sudah bangun sayang?_mianhe _ne Appa terlambat menjemputmu…"

"_Gwaenchanayo_ Appa tadi Minnie ditemani Cuie _hyung _cama Jae _noona_ whoaaaaammm"

"Jae….Jae _noona?_" heran Yunho.

"Uhm! Jae _noona_…."angguk Changmin lucu

Jaejoong meringis mendengar panggilan Changmin untuknya "Minnie senang sekali memanggilku _noona_" jelasnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Jae _noona yeppo_ ciiihhh whoooaaammm...Appa Min ngantuk, Min mau pulang~"

"Ah nde _Kajja _kita pulang ne"

"Appa gendong~"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengambil Changmin kemudian menggendongnya, si kecil itu langsung memeluk sang Appa dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak lebar Yunho, matanya langsung terpejam.

"Eum…Jae…."

"Nee…" Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho langsung, debaran di dadanya seolah memaksanya untuk melihat ke arah lain asal tidak menatap mata musang nan tajam itu.

"Aku akan membawa Changmin pulang, _gomawo_ sudah menjaganya hari ini"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Kau…kau mau pulang Jae?"

"Eh?" kali ini ia mendongakan kepalanya, meski pada akhirnya ia kembali tertunduk

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian aku antar kau pulang, ini sudah larut malam tidak akan ada bis yang lewat…"

"Ah _gwaenchanayo_ aku bisa naik taksi…"

"Taksi?kau yakin?ini sudah sangat malam Jaejoongie, lagipula…kau pulang selarut ini juga karena menunggu Changmin, anggap saja bayaran dariku karena sudah menemani Changmin seharian ini"

"_Keunde_…"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan kau ingat"

Jaejoong kembali diam, kali ini ia mendongakan matanya melihat Yunho.

"_Kajja"_

Yunho sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, mau tak mau Jaejoong ikut berjalan di belakangnya, degup jantung Jaejoong belum tenang seperti layaknya manusia normal, ditatapnya Yunho yang berjalan di depan sambil menggendong Changmin, ia masih sama, tubuh itu masih tetap tegap, hanya tatanan rambutnya saja yang sedikit berbeda, tapi justru itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Jaejoong mengunci cafenya, ia melihat Yunho menidurkan Changmin di kursi belakang.

"Yu…Yunho~shi biar aku yang menggendong Changmin"

"Kau tidak kerepotan nantinya?Changmin sudah semakin berat sekarang"

Jaejoong menggeleng "_Aniyo_~ kasihan Changmin kalau harus tidur dibelakang, aku takut dia terjatuh nanti…"

Ada rasa yang menghangat menyelusup di relung dada Yunho saat Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin seperti itu, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian menggendong Changmin kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho membukakan pintu mobil dan Jaejoong duduk sambil tetap mendekap si kecil Jung, kaki Changmin yang panjang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan.

"Kakinya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran anak sepertinya eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Dia tinggi seperti Appanya"

**...**

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak banyak berbicara, Jaejoong hanya bicara sekedar menunjukan jalan menuju rumahnya, selebihnya mereka kembali diam.

"Kau.…akhirnya membuka restoran hm?"

"Ah nde itu…"

"Apa kau yang menjadi kokinya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah?sepertinya aku akan sering mampir ke restoranmu, masakanmu sangat enak, aku ingin mencobanya lagi"

**BLUSH**

Diam dan tertunduk malu, apalagi yang bisa seorang Kim Jaejoong lakukan.

"Yu…Yunho~shi"

"Yunho saja…"

"Yun…Yunho~yah…"

"Hm?"

"_Gomawo"_

"Untuk?"

"_Gomawo_ atas bantuanmu padaku setahun lalu, aku…aku belum bisa membalasnya"

Yunho terkekeh

"Memangnya waktu itu aku membantumu?"

"Kau sangat membantuku Yunho, Ummaku bisa dioperasi aku juga bisa membuka sebuah restoran ditambah aku juga bisa menabung untuk kuliah Junsu, aku…aku sangat berterima kasih Yunho~ya"

Yunho diam, pandangannya fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya

"Meski…aku tidak tau kapan aku bisa membalasnya, tapi kalau kau butuh bantuanku kau bisa mencariku"

Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali Jaejoong~ah"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menjadi teman?"

Sepertinya besok Jaejoong akan memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter, karena sejak ia bertemu Yunho hingga sekarang detak jantung itu tidak pernah melambat, justru semakin cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

"Aku mau…ah maksudku…aku mau menjadi temanmu Yunho~ya"

Well, apa yang bisa Yunho ucapkan sekarang?ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali matanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berblushing ria.

"Itu rumahku yang paling ujung Yun…"

Mobil Audy A6 milik Yunho mendekati sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih gading yang berada di ujung jalan, mobil itu ia parkirkan tepat di depan pagar kayu rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kau…mau mampir dulu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu, ia ragu apakah orang seperti Yunho mau masuk ke 'gubuk' kecilnya.

"Sudah malam Jae, besok Changmin juga harus sekolah nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kesini, boleh?"

"Te…tentu saja, mainlah kalau kau ada waktu…"

Yunho tersenyum, dia lalu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyerahkan Changmin kepelukan Yunho. Pangeran kecil itu masih tertidur rupanya.

"_Gomawo_ Yunho"

"_Nde cheonmaneyo"_

"Bye Changminnie…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil berbisik kearah Changmin, dia mengecup rambut Changmin sekilas.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, sedang Yunho mendudukan Changmin di bangku depan dan memastikan Changmin tidak akan terjatuh selama Yunho menyetir. Setelahnya dia langsung menuju kursi pengemudi, dilihatnya Jaejoong masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Masuklah Jaejoongie ini sudah malam"

"Hum…hati-hati"

Yunho tersenyum, ia masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya kemudian membuka kaca ber_fram_e hitam itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Jae"

Oh gosh pipi putih itu semakin memerah sekarang, demi apa dia sangat malu saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia senang bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Dilihatnya mobil Yunho yang sudah menjauh, Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya, bibirnya masih terus tersenyum, tidak bukannya dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hanya saja entah kenapa bibir itu seolah bergerak sendiri untuk membuatnya melengkung keatas.

"_Hyung_ sudah pulang?Minnie sudah dijemput Appanya _hyung_?" tanya Junsu yang akan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ditangannya terdapat _mug_ _Donald Duck _kesayangannya.

"Uhm~"

"Appanya Min sangat tampan ne _hyung_?sangat berbeda dengan _ahjussinya_"

"Uhm~"

"Yunho _hyung_ juga sangat ramah"

"Uhm~"

"Sangat mirip dengan Changmin"

"Uhm~"

"YAH _HYUNG!_ Kenapa daritadi cuman ham hum ham hum saja eoh?"

"Uhm~"

Junsu memutar bola matanya kesal "_Hyung miciheso!_ aku tidur duluan _hyung"_

"Uhm~"

"Aish!"

Kesal dengan tanggapan Jaejoong, Junsu kembali kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berkutat di ruang televisi yang merangkap ruang tamu di rumah sederhana itu. bibirnya masih melengkung indah.

"Yunho~ya…"

**.**

**.**

Yunho, Yuchun dan Changmin terlihat berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga, si kecil sedang menggambar mengerjakan tugas TK-nya, sedang Yuchun sibuk dengan Ipadnya entah apa yang namja chubby itu lakukan, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sang kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho juga sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, dia sedang mengecek beberapa laporan.

"_Ahjuciii…_"

"Ehem Vanila ehem"

Mata kecil Changmin membulat saat menyadari sesuatu.

"_Hyung _Chunie _hyuuuunngg"_

Yuchun tersenyum lebar "Nde Changminnieee…"

"_Hyung_ gambalkan Minnie bebek, Min ngga bica gambal bebek"

"Eum?bebek?yah…itu mudah sekali Minnie…kau bayangkan saja Junsu _hyung_mu itu"

"Cuie _hyungie?_"

Angguk Yuchun terkekeh.

Changmin terlihat berfikir, kedua bola matanya terangkat keatas, bibirnya mem_pout_, di pikirannya ada dua gambar, yang satu gambar Junsu dan satu lagi gambar bebek. Changmin bingung.

"Chunie _hyungieeee_ Minnie binguuunngg…gambalkan Minnie bebek _hyuuunngg jebbaaalll"_

Yuchun semakin terkekeh, entah kenapa saat Changmin memintanya menggambar bebek di otaknya hanya terlintas namja ber_butt_ seperti bebek itu.

"CHUNIE _HYUNGIE!" _pekik Changmin karena sang Paman tidak menggubris permintaannya.

"Ah nde nde kemarikan kertas gambarmu"

Yuchun membantu Changmin menggambar bebek, sesekali Changmin mengkoreksi gambaran Yuchun yang menurutnya aneh, Yunho melirik kegiatan dua generasi Jung itu dari balik kertas laporannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tuan muda…"

"Nde"

"Besok perayaan lima tahun kematian tuan muda Siwon"

Kepala Yunho terangkat dari kertas-kertas laporannya, begitupun Yuchun yang sedaritadi sibuk berdebat kecil dengan Changmin langsung terdiam.

"Hm" Yunho kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaaannya.

"Dan besok tuan beserta nyonya besar juga akan pulang dari Amerika"

Yunho kembali diam.

"Umma Appa akan pulang?"

"Nde tuan muda Yuchun"

"_Gomawo_ Teuki~shi kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu" ucap Yunho

"Nde tuan muda saya permisi"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sedang Yuchun?wajahnya sulit untuk ditebak. Kepulangan kedua orang tua Jung bersaudara itu bukanlah tanpa masalah, bisa dibilang Jung Yunho dan Jung Yuchun kurang begitu dekat dengan mereka, Umma Appa Jung terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan, ditambah terkadang mereka sering memaksakan kehendak mereka untuk sang anak. Kemungkinan kepulangan kedua orang tuanya akan ada sesuatu hal lagi yang akan dipaksakan kepada mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_"

"Hum?"

"Umma Appa akan pulang, kali ini…apa yang akan mereka lakukan _hyung_?" cemas Yuchun

"_Mollasoyo"_

"Jujur aku takut _hyung,_ Umma Appa sengaja pulang dari Amerika bukan hanya karena merindukan kita kan?pasti ada sesuatu"

"Aku tidak mau kejadian Siwon _hyung_ terulang lagi, jujur saja perasaanku tidak enak"lanjut Yuchun

"Kau jangan berfikiran jelek dulu tidak baik berprasangka buruk terhadap orang tua sendiri, siapa tau mereka memang rindu pada kita" Yunho masih sibuk memeriksa catatan perusahaannya, kali ini dia tampak menulis sesuatu di lembaran kerja itu.

"Aku tidak berfikiran buruk _hyung_ hanya saja"

"_Halboji _dan _halmonim_ mau pulang ne Appa?"

Yunho menaruh kertas-kertas kerjanya, ia menghampiri bocah berambut coklat itu yang sedang duduk dibawah dengan meja kecilnya. Diusapnya rambut Changmin pelan dengan sayang.

"Nde, Min rindu sama _halboji _dan _halmonim_?"

"Uhm! Min kangen _keunde…..halboji _cama _halmonim_ ngga cuka cama Min" bocah berwajah 'evil' itu tertunduk sedih.

Yunho tidak bisa berkata apapun, memang benar bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak menyukai Changmin, karena menurut mereka Changmin tidak murni keturunan Jung, ia lahir tanpa restu dari Umma dan Appa Jung.

"Min celing dimalain cama Jung _halmonim, _Appa…kenapa _halboji _cama _halmonim _ngga cuka cama Min cih?Min nakal ya Appa?"

"Eeehh?kata siapa Min nakal?Minnie anak baik, anak Appa ngga pernah nakal mungkin _halboji _sama _halmonim _waktu itu lagi cape jadi marahin Min, Kka…Min sudah selesai menggambarnya?sekarang tidur neee…besok kita jemput _halboji _sama _halmonim_ di bandara, Min mau?"

"Uhm! Min mau Appa…Min tidul dulu neee"

"_Jalja _sayang"

"_Jalja_ Appa, _Jalja_ Chunie _hyung_"

"_Jalja_ Min"

Dengan mengambil kertas gambar serta meja kecil bergambar Spongebob miliknya Changmin masuk kedalam kamar yang berada di lantai satu, meninggalkan sang Appa dan Pamannya yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku besok akan menjemput Umma dan Appa, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak _hyung _besok aku harus ke _Anyang_ mengerjakan tugas dirumah teman"

"Menginap?"

"Maunya begitu _hyung_"

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Umma dan Appa bisa marah kalau kau tidak ada"

"Hm yeah…rumah ini akan kembali menjadi neraka"

"Chun…"

"_Arraso arraso_…aku ngantuk, tidur duluan _hyung_"

"Hum, _nite"_

Jangan heran jika Yuchun tidak begitu suka dengan kepulangan kedua orang tuanya, bagi Yuchun orang tuanya tidaklah seperti orang tua yang ia idamkan, Umma dan Appanya bahkan nampak seperti Kaisar dan Permaisuri yang menganggap anak-anaknya adalah rakyat biasa yang harus menuruti perintah mereka, membantah sedikit saja hukuman yang berat akan menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada kehangatan di dalam keluarga Jung, hubungan mereka hanyalah hubungan orang tua diatas kertas, tidak ada sikap kasih sayang layaknya orang tua dan anak.

**.**

**.**

***INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT***

Yunho sedang berada di ruang tunggu menanti kedatangan Umma dan Appanya dari Amerika, disampingnya duduk si kecil Jung yang kedua tangannya sibuk bermain rubik. Yunho sesekali mengecek jam tangannya, ini hari minggu tapi dia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor namun ia sempatkan diri untuk menjemput kedua orangtuanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian.

"Yunho!"

"Appa…" Yunho menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka.

Sang Appa yang berwajah tegas hanya mengangguk melihat sang anak, sedang Ummanya tersenyum senang melihat Yunho yang sudah hampir setahun ini tidak ia lihat.

"_Aigoooo_ anak Umma ini semakin tampan saja, Kka mana Yuchun?tidak menjemput kami eoh?"

"Yuchun sedang mengerjakan tugas Umma, kuliahnya kan hampir selesai jadi dia sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Aish anak itu…"

"_A…anyeong halboji halmonim_" sapa Changmin, wajahnya terlihat takut-takut untuk menyapa mereka.

Suami istri Jung itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah Changmin, mereka mengacuhkan sapaannya dan berjalan lurus menuju mobil. Yunho yang melihat hal itu kemudian menggendong Changmin dan mengacak rambutnya, dia tersenyum mencoba menenangkan perasaan kecewa si kecil.

"_Gwaenchana ne…"_

Changmin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih tertunduk, dia sedih karena _halboji _dan _halmonimnya _masih saja tidak menyukainya, apa salahnya?pikir Changmin.

**...**

Yunho membawa Changmin menuju mobil dan segera pulang ke kediaman Jung bersama Umma dan Appa Jung, sesampainya dirumah Yunho meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kantor karena ada yang harus ia selesaikan, tapi Changmin seperti tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian, jujur saja Changmin sedikit takut dengan kakek dan neneknya itu.

"Min…turunlah sayang, Appa mau ke kantor dulu sebentar ne"

Changmin menggeleng, ia malah merapatkan pelukannya di leher Yunho.

"Minnie sayang…"

"_Chiluh~"_

"Yah…kau turunlah Appamu akan kekantor jangan jadi anak manja" sahut Jung Umma.

Changmin semakin takut, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tinggalkan saja dia Yun, kau pergilah ke kantor, biar _maid _yang mengurus anak itu" kali ini Jung Appa angkat bicara.

Yunho diam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin karena ia tau bahwa Changmin kurang nyaman bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Biar aku bawa Changmin saja Umma"

"Kau jangan memanjakannya Yun"

"Tidak Umma…lagipula ini hari minggu, aku juga sudah lama tidak mengajak Min jalan-jalan"

"Hfffttt terserah kau sajahlah, Umma capek Umma mau istirahat dulu"

"Ne…istirahatlah Umma, Appa aku ke kantor dulu"

"Hm, besok Appa akan kesana memeriksa keadaan perusahaan"

"Nde Appa"

"Kka…Minnie ikut Appa ke kantor ne?"

Changmin mengangguk di pelukan Yunho.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Changmin hanya diam dia tidak seceria biasanya, mungkin ia masih sedih mengingat perlakuan kedua kakek dan neneknya yang masih saja belum bisa menerimanya, pikiran Changmin yang polos dan belum mengerti apapun membuatnya berfikir sederhana, mungkin dirinya adalah anak yang nakal sehingga kakek dan neneknya selalu saja marah kepadanya.

"Min, _waeo_ _baby?_daritadi Min diam saja…"

Changmin hanya menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Heuummm…bagaimana kalau nanti pulang dari kantor Appa ajak Min ke _Lotte Mart_?kita main sepuasnya disana, _eotte?"_

Changmin menggeleng lagi.

"Kita beli permen kapas kesukaan Minnie" bujuk Yunho.

Changmin masih menggeleng.

"Minnie~ya…jangan seperti ini sayang, Appa jadi ikut sedih melihat Minnie seperti ini"

"Appa…Min mau ke lestonya Jae _noona _cama Cuie _hyungie_ boleh tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Minnie mau kecana caja, nanti kalau Appa cudah pulang kelja Appa jemput Minnie"

"Minnie mau kesana?"

"Uhm!"

Yunho berfikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia menitipkan Changmin sebentar disana. Tak lama mobil hitamnya sudah terparkir di depan café resto milik Jaejoong. Yunho menggamit tangan mungil Changmin masuk kedalam café yang ternyata sedikit ramai hari itu.

"Cuie _hyungiiiiiiiiieeee_"

"Changminnie?"

Junsu yang telah menaruh pesanan pelanggan di meja segera berlari kecil menuju Changmin dan memeluknya.

"_Aigooooo_ _uri _Changminie kemana saja neee?sudah lama tidak main kesini"

"Hihihihi _Mianhe_ Cuie _hyungie_, Minni cibuk"

"Mwo?sibuk?kau ini kecil-kecil sudah belaga sibuk eoh?"

"Hihihi, Jae _noona eoddiga hyungie_?"

"Junsu bisa tolong kau…Changmin?"

"Jae _noonaaaaa_?" Changmin segera turun dari gendongan Junsu dan berhambur memeluk Jaejoong yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Minnie kangen cama Jae _noona_"

"Eehh?yah kau ini…tidak bosan memanggilku _noona_ eoh?"

Changmin menggeleng "_Noona_…Min lapal! Min mau macakan _noona_ lagi"

"Aish…Kka Min duduk dulu neee _hyung_ akan memasak masakan yang enak buat Minnie"

"Aciiiiiiiikkk yang banyak ne _noonaaaaa_"

"_Arraseo…"_

Junsu menggandeng Changmin untuk duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela agar bisa melihat pemdangan Myeongdong yang sangat ramai di hari minggu, sedang Jaejoong masih berdiri di dekat Yunho, gugup?jangan ditanya.

"Aneh sekali"

"Hm?"

"Minnie senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian, sepertinya dia senang berteman denganmu dan Junsu"

"_Jinjja?_Min anak yang lucu aku dan Junsu senang bermain bersama Changmin"

"Menurutku kau dan adikmu yang lucu karena itu Changmin bisa merasa nyaman dengan kalian berdua"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil

"Jaejoongie…aku bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu dan Junsu?"

"Eh?_wae _Yun?selama aku bisa pasti akan aku bantu"

"Aku harus ke kantor hari ini, ada kerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggal, bolehkah aku menitipkan Changmin sebentar?"

"Ke kantor?ini kan hari minggu Yun…kau juga harus ke kantor?"

"Nde, perusahaanku akan membuka cabang di Singapur jadi persiapannya harus sangat matang dan aku juga harus mengecek beberapa laporan"

"Begitu…ah _gwaenchana,_ Min biar disini saja kebetulan aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini"

"_Jinjjayo? jeongmal gomawo_ Jaejoong~ah _gomawo_…baiklah aku pergi dulu ne, dan untuk makan Changmin ini…"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan soal itu Yun, Min bebas makan apa saja disini"

"Eh _keunde_…"

"Aku akan marah jika kau membayar semua makanan Changmin" pout Jaejoong

"_Tetap tidak berubah, tingkahnya tetap tidak berubah" _pikir Yunho.

"Ah baiklah…kalau begitu _gomawo_"

"Nde Yun…" senyum Jaejoong terkembang indah

"Aku pergi dulu ne"

"Bye…hati-hati Yun"

Yunho tersenyum meninggalkan café resto itu, dia melirik sebentar kearah Changmin yang sedang tertawa senang bersama Junsu, entah kenapa dia lebih merasa lega menitipkan Changmin bersama duo Kim dibanding dengan Umma dan Appanya sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan pesanan pelanggan, sesekali dia menghampiri Changmin dan mengajaknya bermain begitupun dengan Junsu, Changmin sangat senang berada disana dia bahkan bisa tertawa lepas jika bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu. Setelah selesai makan siang Changmin kecil nampak menguap beberapa kali membuat Jaejoong tidak tega, ia membawa Changmin menuju ruangan khusus untuk istirahat karyawan, tidak ada tempat tidur hanya sebuah sofa yang cukup panjang, ia menyelimuti Changmin dan mengecup keningnya pelan kemudian ia kembali menuju dapur dan membantu Junsu serta beberapa karyawan lain yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah pukul enam sore, pengunjung masih saja ramai, Jaejoong sedang menyuapi Changmin yang sibuk bermain adu suit bersama Junsu, Junsu selalu kalah oleh Changmin dan ia harus rela jika Changmin menjahilinya seperti sekarang, Junsu diharuskan menyanyikan lagu _Balloon_ favoritnya sambil berjoget.

"Hahahahaha Cuie _hyungie_ milip Ciah DEBECKA hihihiiii" tawa Changmin senang

"Yah Minnie sudah neee _hyung _malu" pout Junsu

"_Chileoyo_~ lagi Cuie _hyung_ lagiiiii, Jae _noona_ aaaaaa" Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar untuk suapan yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kali -_-

"Makannya pelan-pelan Minnie nanti tersedak, lihat baju Minnie kena tumpahan saus kan"

"Hihihihiii macakan Jae_ noona_ enak, lebih enak dali macakan Vic _ahjuma_...eh Appa?Appaaaaa" Changmin yang melihat Appanya masuk langsung berlari dan seperti biasa Yunho akan menggendongnya.

"Omo…anak Appa bau _bulgogi _lagi makan _bulgogi_ hm?"

"Uhm uhm~ Min cudah nambah dua kali _bulgogi _Jae _noona _eeeeeeennnaaak cekali"

"_Bulgogi Jaejoong memang sangat enak, bahkan rasanya masih ada di lidahku hingga sekarang" _teringat masa lalu eoh?

"Yunho _hyung anyeooonngg_…"

"Ah _anyeong_ Su, Jae _anyeong_…"

"A…anyeong…" jawab Jaejoong, entah kenapa setiap bertemu Yunho rasa gugup itu selalu saja muncul.

"Hmmmm wanginya harum sekali, sepertinya enak" ucap Yunho.

"Hyung mau?aku pesankan ne" sahut Junsu ceria

"Nde aku mau tapi…" Mata musang Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku…aku akan memasaknya kau tunggulah sebentar…Su kau suapi Minnie ne"

"Siap hyung, Changmin _kajja_ habiskan sedikit lagi"

Mulut Changmin sudah terbuka lebar namun mata kecilnya melirik sesuatu yang berada di luar sana.

"AAAAAAAAA JONG KOOKIE _HYUUUUNNGGG_, Appa Appa…ada Joong Kookie _hyuuunngg_…omo ada Gely _hyungie_ juga, Kwang Coo _hyung_, Ji Hyo _noona omo_ Appa Min mau liat cutting Laning Men( Man)"

Yunho melihat keluar jendela dan benar saja ternyata disana sedang diadakan syuting variety show ternama Korea Running Man, dan Changmin adalah salah satu penggemar berat acara yang dipandu oleh Yoo Jae Suk itu.

"Min lihat sama Suie _hyung_ yuk _hyung_ juga mau lihat Ha Ha _hyung_ _kajja_"

"Uhm! Appa boleh?"

"Ndeee tapi jangan jauh jauh dari Suie _hyung_ ne"

"Aku akan menjaganya _hyung_ tenang saja"

"Aciiiiikk liat laning meeenn _kajja_ Cuie _hyuuunng kajja_…"

"Ndeeee…"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum, anaknya begitu menyukai acara itu sama seperti Yuchun, kedua Jung itu jika sudah menonton acara Running Man tidak bisa diganggu, bahkan mereka pernah memainkan permainan itu dirumah dimana Changmin ngotot ingin menjadi sang _Sparta _Kim Jong Kook dan Yuchun yang dipaksa Changmin untuk menjadi Lee Kwang Soo yang pasti akan selalu kalah darinya.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong datang dengan membawa nampan berisi nasi beserta _bulgogi_ pesanan Yunho, dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Yun, Minnie dan Suie mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh piring nasi dan bulgogi di atas meja, Yunho segera menyimpan ponselnya.

"Sedang liat syuting Running Man di luar, huuummm wanginya enak sekali aku semakin lapar"

Jaejoong tersenyum, setelah menata meja dia duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan, kau makan saja…habiskan ne"

"Tentu" senyum Yunho.

"Aish kau masih tidak suka wortel?wortel bagus untuk…"

"Mata...kau pernah mengatakannya Jae"

****Jaejoong hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho masih mengingat detil perkataan dirinya setahun lalu.

"Huumm _mashitaaaa"_

"_Jinjja?"_

"Uhm"

Yunho makan dengan lahap, dia seperti orang yang berhari-hari tidak makan, entah karena enak atau karena buatan Jaejoong eoh?

Selama Yunho makan, Jaejoong terus saja memandangi Yunho, dia benar bahwa Yunho bukan hanya tampan tapi semakin tampan, tanpa sadar dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri untuk menghapus hal-hal tentang Yunho yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Waeo Jaejoongie?"tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nasi yang sedang ia makan.

"Hm?_aniya_…kau makan lahap sekali, kau lapar Yun?belum makan?"

Yunho menggeleng "Aku belum makan sejak siang, makanan di kantor membuatku bosan"

Jaejoong hanya ber O ria, pandangannya beralih kepada Changmin yang berada di luar jendela yang sedang tertawa senang di gendongan Junsu. Jaejoong jadi ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Changmin itu sangat lucu neee, dia anak yang tampan dan juga menggemaskan, dia juga pintar sejak tadi ada saja tamu yang mengajaknya bermain, mereka menyukai Changmin, kau pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertinya Yun"

"Heum, aku selalu bangga dengan Changmin _keunde_…Umma dan Appanya akan jauh lebih bangga terhadapnya"

Pandangan Jaejoong berpindah kearah Yunho, dia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Umma dan Appa?"

Yunho mengehela napasnya, haruskah ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya?ia menaruh sumpitnya dan memandang mata Jaejoong lekat.

"Changmin…Changmin bukan anak kandungku"

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar "MWO?Maksud…maksudmu Yun?"

Yunho diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, pandangan matanya terjatuh melihat kearah jendela, melihat si kecil Jung yang tertawa ceria dari kejauahan.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak, kakak tertuaku, panutanku, aku sangat mengaguminya karena selain pintar dia juga sangat berwibawa, aku bangga memiliki kakak sepertinya"

Jaejoong masih tetap memandang Yunho bingung namun ia membiarkan Yunho menceritakan semuanya, jujur ada rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar mengenai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia ingin tau semua tentang Yunho, semuanya.

"Siwon _hyung_ menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang telah dipilihkan orang tuaku, dia tidak menolak dia hanya menerima saja perjodohan itu, aku pikir itu karena Siwon _hyung_ juga menyukai _yeoja_ pilihan Umma dan Appa, hingga aku tahu bahwa pernikahan Siwon _hyung_ dengan istrinya tidak bahagia, Siwon _hyung_ rupanya sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yang telah dicintainya sejak SMA, mereka menjalin hubungan sejak mereka berada di bangku kuliah dan hingga Siwon _hyung_ menikah mereka masih tetap berhubungan. Hingga namja itu hamil, aku tidak tau jika ada namja yang bisa mengandung entahlah aku bingung dengan penjelasan ilmiah dokter, tapi…aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Siwon _hyung_ begitu bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilan Kibum _hyung_, kakak iparku, _hyung_ bahkan berniat menceraikan istrinya jika bayi mereka sudah lahir nanti, dan benar saja saat bayi itu lahir _hyung_ mengajukan perceraian"

"Lalu…"

"Umma dan Appa tentu tidak setuju, karena selain bisa merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan keluarga Seo, keluarga dari istri Siwon _hyung_, mereka juga malu memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki hubungan sesama jenis ditambah pria itu bisa hamil, akhirnya Appa berniat melakukan hal buruk terhadap Kibumie _hyung_, Appa menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghilangkan jejak Kibum _hyung_ dan bayi itu...namun Siwon _hyung _keburumengetahuinya"

"Pem…pembunuh bayaran?" wajah Jaejoong sedikit takut mendengar cerita Yunho, benarkah di dunia ini ada orang tua yang tega menyakiti orang yang dicintai anaknya sendiri, orang tua itu pasti sudah gila, pikir Jaejoong.

"Hum, keluargaku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyempurnakan jalan mereka, itulah keluarga Jung" Yunho tertawa sinis.

"Yun…"

"Hingga akhirnya Siwon _hyung_ membawa mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Korea tapi…pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh di perairan Jepang, beberapa penumpang banyak yang meninggal namun untung ketiganya selamat, meski Kibum _hyung_ mengalami koma karena lukanya yang terlalu parah, hingga tak lama setelah itu…" air mata Yunho mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tak lama setelah itu Kibumie _hyung_ meninggal, tepat enam hari setelah ia melahirkan bayi mereka, Siwon _hyung_ terpukul sangat terpukul, dia kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai hingga akhirnya…" Yunho menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Yunho…"

"Siwon _hyung_ memilih untuk menyuntikan racun berdosis tinggi ketubuhnya sendiri…" Yunho menundukan kepalanya, air mata itu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung.

"Yunho _gwaenchana_…?" raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu, ia memegang tangan Yunho mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Sebelum Siwon _hyung_ pergi dia sempat mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku harus menjaga bayi mereka, bayi Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_, aku harus merawat bayi itu seperti bayi mereka sendiri, Siwon _hyung_ tidak mengijinkanku untuk menceritakan kepada anak mereka bahwa orang tua mereka adalah Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum, ia tidak mau jika nanti anak mereka nantinya akan membenci kedua kakek dan neneknya sendiri, karena secara tidak langsung kakek dan neneknya lah yang membuat anak mereka menjadi yatim piatu, ia tidak ingin anak mereka hidup dengan kebencian ia mau anak mereka tumbuh dengan cinta tumbuh dengan ceria, karena itu…karena itu Siwon _hyung_ memohon padaku agar aku mengadopsi bayi mereka dan mendaftarkan bayi mereka atas namaku"

"Dan bayi itu…"

"Bayi itu adalah Changmin, Jung Changmin"

Jaejoong menutup kedua mulutnya terkejut

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku memintamu untuk 'melayaniku'?saat itu Umma dan Appa ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka, tentu saja aku menolak…saat itu aku tidak mau Changmin memiliki ibu tiri karena belum tentu mereka bisa menyayangi Changmin, hingga akhirnya aku memakai cara seperti itu, aku ingin menyewa wanita bayaran agar mereka mau berpura-pura menjadi istriku agar Umma dan Appa tidak memaksaku menikah"

"Tapi…tapi kenapa kau memilihku Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum "_Molla_, aku hanya merasa cocok saja denganmu saat itu"

"Saat itu aku mengatakan aku akan ke New York tapi aku putuskan tidak jadi berangkat karena kudengar Umma dan Appa pulang kerumah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bersama Changmin yang saat itu sudah berusia empat tahun"

"Eh waeo?"

"Umma dan Appaku tidak menyukai Changmin, mereka menganggap Min bukanlah cucu sah mereka karena mereka tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_"

"_Jinjjaa?"_ raut wajah Jaejoong kembali menampakan kesedihan.

"Itulah kenapa aku membawanya hari ini kesini, karena Umma dan Appaku baru saja pulang dari Amerika"

"Yun…apa orang tuamu sebegitu menyeramkannya?maksudku…bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tidak menyukai anak selucu dan semanis Changmin?"

"Karena disana ada wajah Kibum _hyung_, Umma begitu membenci Kibum _hyung_ karena Umma pikir dialah yang telah menyebabkan Siwon _hyung_ meninggal"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti "Lalu…bagaimana dengan Changmin?apa kau tidak akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jae, aku bingung…menurut Yuchun aku harus tetap menceritakan siapa orang tua Changmin yang sebenarnya, tapi…mungkin aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga Changmin bisa mengerti"

"Hum aku setuju, ada baiknya kau memberitahu Changmin tentang siapa orang tua kandungnya, tapi saranku…ada baiknya kau tidak usah menceritakan bagaimana orang tua Minnie meninggal, aku takut itu akan mengganggu psikis Changmin Yun"

"Kau benar Jae, aku akan menceritakannya nanti saat Min sudah beranjak dewasa, _gomawo_ atas perhatianmu"

"Aku sudah menganggap Minnie sebagai adiku sendiri Yun…Min sangat lucu"

"Nde, Min juga seperti tidak bisa lepas darimu dan Junsu"

"Aku juga sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari Minnie, dia benar-benar sangat menggemaskan" Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat tertawa.

Tahukah anda Jaejoong~~shi jika anda melakukan hal itu ada yang berdegup kencang jantungnya?namja di depan anda bahkan sama sekali tidak berkedip, terpesona.

"Appaaaa~~~~~" lamunan Yunho terhenti saat mendengar suara si kecil Jung menghampirinya.

"Aigooooo anak Appa sudah kembali eoh?eotte?sudah menontonnya?"

"Uhm! Min bica foto cama Kwang Coo _hyungie_ Ji Hyo _noona_ cama Jong Kook _hyung_"

"_Jinjja?"_

"Hum, fotonya ada di hp Cuie _hyung_…Cuie hyuunngg nanti dicetak neeee buat Minnie…"

"Ndeee nanti hyung cetak yang besar khusus buat Minnie"

"Aciiiiiikkkk…"

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Yunho mengajak Changmin untuk pulang meski awalnya Changmin menolak tapi dengan bujukan akan kembali lagi jika Changmin libur, sang namja cilik nan tampan itu-pun mau mengikuti ajakan Appanya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah peringatan lima tahun kematian anak tertua mereka Jung Siwon, Mereka semua berkumpul dirumah dan berencana akan ke makam Siwon. Si kecil Jung Changmin tidak diajak bersama mereka karena harus sekolah dan Yunho juga belum siap untuk menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Changmin anak yang cerdas kalau Yunho membawanya Changmin pasti akan bertanya siapa mereka dan itu akan membuat Yunho berbohong pada si kecil Jung. Setelah mengunjungi makam Siwon mereka kembali kerumah dan mendapati Changmin sedang bermain _puzzle_ bersama beberapa maid di ruang tamu.

"Minnie~yaaaa"

"Chunnie _hyung_, Appaaaa" segera saja Changmin berlari menuju Appanya.

"Minnie sudah pulang?sedang apa hm?"

"Kalau Min ada dicini bealti Min cudah pulang Appa, Min lagi main _puzzle_"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Changmin gemas. Changmin melihat kearah kakek dan neneknya yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Halboji halmoni"_

Kedua orang tua itu hanya melirik sekilas dan menghiraukan sapaan si kecil Jung, nampak raut wajah sedih tergambar di wajah kecilnya. Yunho-pun menggendong Changmin dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga, semua Jung sedang berkumpul disana.

"Chunnie~ya…bagaimana kuliahmu hm?berapa lama lagi kau akan lulus?" tanya sang kepala keluarga sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya

"Mungkin tahun depan sudah lulus Appa" jawab Yuchun cuek, ia sibuk dengan Iphone-nya sekarang.

"Cepatlah lulus dan bantu _hyung-_mu di kantor"

Yuchun nampak tidak tertarik, ia masih saja berkutat dengan ponsel mewahnya.

"Jung Yuchun" panggil Yunho mengetahui bahwa adiknya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sang Appa

"Ne…ne…lihat saja nanti" kalimat terakhir diucapkannya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho, sang kakak hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sikap acuh Yuchun.

"Umma Appa aku harus ke kantor sekarang karena ada rapat dengan pengusaha pengembang dari Jepang"

"Nde pergilah, Appa belum sempat melihat kantor mungkin besok kau urus saja semuanya dengan baik"

"Ne Appa"

"Kka Minnie~ya Appa pergi dulu ne"

Si kecil Changmin terlihat bersedih ditinggal dengan sang Appa ke kantor itu berarti seharian dia akan bersama kakek dan nenek yang tidak menyukainya.

"_Waeo _Minnie~ya?"

"Appa…Min boleh ikut cama Appa tidak?"

"_Baby_…Appa hari ini ada rapat diluar, kalau Min ikut Min akan bosan…lagipula disini ada Chunie _ahjussi_, Min main sama Chunnie _ahjussi _dulu ne"

"Euummm Appa…Min main di lestonya Jae _noona _cama Cuie _hyungie_ caja"

Yunho menggeleng "Jangan sayang, Appa sudah sering menitipkanmu mereka kan juga sibuk, Kka Min jadi anak baik dan menurut sama Appa ne?Min dirumah saja, Appa akan pulang cepat hari ini"

"Appa janji?"

"Appa janji, sebelum makan malam Appa sudah pulang _eotte?_"

"Uhm!"

"_Good boy"_ gemas Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Umma Appa aku pergi dulu"

"Heum…hati-hati Yun"

"Nde Umma, Chun aku titip Changmin kau tidak pergi kan hari ini?"

"Tidak _hyung_ tugasku banyak jadi aku kerjakan dirumah saja"

"Baguslah, jangan kau biarkan Min makan es krim awas kalau kau membelikannya es krim lagi"

"Hehehehe nde ndeeee…"

"Bye _baby"_

"_Bye _Appa"

Setelah Yunho pergi, Yuchun mengajak Changmin bermain di taman. Hari ini begitu cerah Yuchun berencana mengajak Changmin untuk berenang di kolam yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"_Hyung_ ban bebek Minnie ada di kamal Min ambil dulu neeee"

"Hum ambilah, jangan berlari di tangga Minnie~ya nanti jatuh"

"Ok _hyuuunngg"_

Dasar si kecil, ia tidak sabar untuk segera menceburkan dirinya ke kolam, ia berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu, namun saat dia berlari ia tak sengaja menubruk Jung Umma yang sedang membawa teh hijau panas ditangannya.

**SPLASH~**

"Omo…omo panas sekali omo…YAH! KAU!"

"_Ha ha halmonim miane_ Min…Min ngga cengaja"

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH BERLARIAN DIDALAM RUMAH!"

"_Miane_ hikss Min ngga cengaja hikss _miane_"

"Kau ini sama saja dengan ibumu! Tidak bisa diberitahu selalu melakukan apapun yang kau mau, anak dan ibu sama-sama jeleknya tidak bisa diatur!" ketus Jung Umma

"Hiksss…hiksss…" Changmin tersedu kecil, wajahnya tertunduk, kedua tangannya saling terkait

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Aish kenapa Yunho harus membawa anak sialan ini kerumah!"

"Hikss Appa…hiksss"

"Kau memanggil Appamu? Hah Appamu sudah tidak ada Appamu sudah mati bersama namja sialan miskin itu" Jung Umma semakin menjadi mengingat bahwa anak sulungnya bahkan rela mati menyusul namja yang dicintainya.

"Hikss _halmonim_ jahat! bilang Appa Min cudah mati! Appa Min macih hidup hiksss"

"_Mwooo?_ Kau berani mengataiku jahat? dasar anak sialan! YAH! APPAMU ITU BUKAN JUNG YUNHO TAPI JUNG SIWON DAN DIA SUDAH MATI!"

**DEG**

**DEG**

Mata itu mengerjap pelan, kepala mungil itu terangkat menatap wajah halmoninya, tangisnya berhenti. Jangan pikir bahwa Changmin tidak mengerti, meski usianya masih 5 tahun namun kecerdasaannya bisa menangkap maksud sang_ halmonim._

"_Wae_?kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?"

"_Halmonim_ bohong! Yunho Appa itu Appa Minnie!"

"Hahahaha kau ini katanya pintar tapi tidak sepintar yang ku kira" Jung Umma menundukan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Changmin.

"Jung Yunho...Appa yang sangat kau banggakan itu bukanlah Appamu! Dia adik dari Appa kandungmu, kau lihat foto disana…orang itu dia adalah Appa kandungmu, Jung Siwon"

Changmin melihat kearah sebuah foto yang ditunjukan Jung Umma, dia memandang lekat foto itu. Ia ingat ia pernah bertanya siapa orang yang ada di foto keluarga Jung itu tapi sang Appa hanya memberitahunya bahwa orang yang berdiri di tengah itu adalah Jung Siwon kakak dari Appanya.

"Itulah Appamu yang sebenarnya bocah kecil" sinis Jung Umma kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan sang anak yang sedang terpukul saat ini.

"Hikss…hikss _halmoni_ bohong hiksss, Yunho Appa itu Appanya Minnie hikss…_halmoni_ bohong hiksss…_halmonim_ jahat bilang Appa Min cudah mati hiksss" Changmin kecil terus menangis, ia tidak mempercayai ucapan _halmonimnya_ namun hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggu pikirannya, ia masih terus saja menangis sambil berlari keluar.

Lama menunggu membuat Yuchun kesal juga, ia kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Minnie~yaaaaa kenapa lama sekali eoh?aish _jinjja_ dimana anak itu, Minnie…Minnie~yaaaa…yah kau lihat Changmin?" tanya Yuchun pada salah seorang _maidnya_

"Tidak tuan muda"

"Ck dimana Changmin…"

Yuchun mencari Changmin dengan bantuan beberapa _maid_, dia mencari di sekeliling rumah dari kamar hingga gudang, tapi tidak ditemuinya juga bocah bersuara cempreng itu. Yuchun mulai khawatir perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"Umma…Umma melihat Changmin?" tanyanya pada sang Umma yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Hm?tidak"cueknya

"Appa?"

"Appa baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Yuchun~ah jadi Appa tidak tahu dimana anak itu, lagipula ada apa eoh?kau suruh saja _maid_ mencarinya dia tidak mungkin pergi kemanapun kan"

"Aku sudah mencari Minnie dimana-mana Appa tapi tetap tidak ketemu, aish _jinjja_!"

"Tuan muda…tuan muda…" Teuki kepala_ maid_ dirumah keluarga Jung nampak berlari mendekati majikan mudanya

"_Wae geure_ Teuki~ah?"

"Tadi…tadi ada_ maid_ yang melihat tuan muda kecil berlari keluar rumah tuan muda"

"_MWO?_Ke…keluar rumah?"

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" ucap Yunho yang mulai tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**.**

**.**

**Anyeong **** part IV muncul, sankyu buat review, favorit&follow storynya*deepbow* BIG SANKYU buat yang udah mampir untuk baca tapi ga ninggalin jejak*poutalamamiJeje* mianhe ffnya makin ngalor ngidul dengan bahasa SSA aka suka suka author kl gasuka just closed :D and maaaafff reviewnya gabisa dibales atu2*bowingdeeply*btw readers yg mau nonton CACTH ME CONCERT in KL PM yak hehehe sapa tau bs brg xD deeuuuhhh YUNJAE punya cincin baru niyeeee ahaaaayyyy*jogetbarengKey* \(^0^)/ hepi reading readers#cipokwet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadi…tadi ada maid yang melihat tuan muda kecil berlari keluar rumah tuan muda"_

"_MWO?Ke…keluar rumah?"_

_"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" ucap Yunho yang mulai tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya._

**.**

**.**

Seluruh keluarga Jung, oke lebih tepatnya hanya Jung Yuchun saja yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa _maid_ mencari keberadaan Changmin, Teuki _ahjusi_ sudah menghubungi detektif keluarga mereka Lee Hyukjae yang bertugas mencari si kecil Jung. Sedang Jung Appa dan Jung Umma? jangan tanyakan mereka sedang apa, karena toh sedari tadi Jung Umma hanya duduk diam sambil menonton tivi, sedang Jung Appa sibuk memeriksa laporan perusahaan di ruang kerja, benar-benar tidak peduli dengan nasib cucu mereka sendiri.

Sementara semua orang sibuk mencari Changmin, si kecil berwajah tampan yang sudah mempunyai fanclub sendiri di TK-nya itu berjalan dengan suara isakan pelan yang masih terdengar.

"Hikss…hikss…Min lapal hiksss…."

Changmin yang melihat _booth_ burger di seberang jalan tersenyum lebar, burger adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia menghampiri _booth_ burger kecil tersebut.

"_Ahjuci_ _ahjuci_ Min mau belgel" sahutnya sambil menarik-narik _apron_ si pemilik _booth_ burger.

"Adik kecil mau burger? baiklah 5 won untuk burger biasa sedang yang _double cheese_ harganya 10 won"

"Min mau yang kejunya dua _ahjuci_ yang besaaaalll" ucapnya sambil kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran.

"Baiklah, 10 won"

"Cepuluh won? euuunnngg…Min ngga bawa uang _ahjuci_ tapi Appa Min pacti punya uang"

"Yasudah minta dulu sama Umma dan Appamu nanti kembali lagi kesini neeee"

"Min cudah ngga punya Umma _ahjuci _Min mau ke kantol Appa tapi Min lupa dimana kantol Appa" ucapnya sendu.

"Memang kantor Appamu dimana?"

"Kantol Appa Min yang becaaaall tingggiiii campai ke langit" cerita si kecil lucu, membuat si penjual itu terkekeh.

"Semua kantor disini besar-besar dan tinggi-tinggi adik kecil, begini saja...kau mau burger keju kan? ini _ahjussi_ berikan untukmu dan segeralah pulang, tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran sore-sore begini, sudah akan malam pulanglah ne"

"_Jinjja? _belgel ini buat Min _ahjuci_?"

"Hum ambilah dan cepat pulang _arraseo?_"

"_Gomawo ahjuciiii"_ Changmin mengambil burger _double cheese_ itu dan memakannya dengan lahap, sambil terus makan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang entah kemana.

**SEMENTARA ITU….**

"JUNG YUCHUN! JUNG YUCHUN _EODIGA?!_"

"Yu…Yunho _hyung_?"

"Sudah kau temukan Changmin?" tanya Yunho panik.

Yuchun sudah memberitahukan tentang keadaan Changmin yang menghilang dari rumah, tanpa menghiraukan rapat Yunho segera pulang, hatinya tidak tenang begitu mendengar kabar buruk itu dari Yuchun.

"Belum _hyung_"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi eoh?! bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja saat aku pergi?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Aku juga tidak tau _hyung, _tadi siang saat _hyung_ pergi aku mengajaknya berenang terus Min masuk kedalam untuk mengambil ban renangnya, tapi saat aku menyusulnya ke kamar Min sudah tidak ada"

"Kau sudah hubungi Hyukjae?"

"Sudah _hyung_ tapi belum ada kabar darinya sejak tadi"

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya keluar"

"Aku ikut _hyung_"

"Yunho.…kau sudah pulang nak?" tanya Jung Umma yang terlihat muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Ne Umma, Chun Kka…"

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Mencari Changmin Umma, aku tidak tenang jika belum menemukannya"

"Aish anak itu! sudahlah suruh Hyukjae saja yang mencarinya atau nanti dia akan pulang sendiri" ketus Jung Umma.

"Umma, Min itu masih 5 tahun dia masih belum hapal betul jalanan Seoul, lagipula…..aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan Umma" ucapnya memandang tajam kearah wanita angkuh itu.

"_Mwo? _kau menuduh Umma yang mengusir anak itu eoh?" tanya sang Umma dengan suara meninggi.

"Mungkin Umma memang tidak mengusirnya secara langsung, tapi pasti ada yang Umma ucapkan sampai Min pergi dari rumah"

"Kau! Aigo…kau berani menuduh Umma-mu sendiri hanya demi anak sialan itu Yun?!"

"UMMA STOP! Jangan pernah mengatakan Changmin anak sialan! Dia anak-ku Umma! Darah daging keluarga Jung mengalir ditubuhnya, sudahlah aku hanya menghabiskan waktu berdebat dengan Umma, Chun _kajja_"

"YA! YUNHO….JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUCHUN KEMBALI! Aish _jinjja_!"

"Sudahlah kau jangan berteriak-teriak begitu, biarkan mereka mencari Changmin" ucap Jung Appa yang berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga sambil membawa beberapa kertas laporan.

"_Yeobo_, sudah ku katakan sejak dulu singkirkan saja keduanya! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan eoh?! Kalau anak itu tidak ada jadinya tidak akan merepotkan seperti ini!"

"Dulu kan kita sudah akan menyingkirkan mereka, tapi entah bagaimana Siwon mengetahuinya, lagipula kita sedikit beruntung karena kecelakaan itu setidaknya membuat _namja_ Kim itu mati"

"Nde, berikut putra kita yang mati secara konyol gara-gara _namja_ miskin itu!"

Jung Appa menghela napasnya berat, memang jika Jung Umma sudah berkata sulit untuk dibantah, lebih baik mengalah daripada terus menerus bertengkar dengannya, benar-benar membuang tenaga.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan, mata Yunho dan Yuchun terus mencari , mobil Yunho berjalan pelan memastikan mereka tidak melewatkan satu tempat pun. Mulai dari sekolah Changmin, taman bermain yang biasa Changmin datangi, maupun jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah mereka, namun hasilnya nihil, hingga akhirnya mobil Yunho berada tepat di depan café resto milik Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kesini? _hyung_ lapar?" tanya Yuchun penasaran sambil melirik café bernama _"Bear Resto"_ itu dibalik kaca jendela mobil.

"Kita turun, mungkin Changmin ada disini"

"Huh? disini? Memangnya Min sering kesini?"

"Kau jangan cerewet, Kka"

Yunho sudah turun terlebih dahulu di ikuti Yuchun di belakangnya, masih dengan tatapan heran.

"Jae~ah" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berada di belakang kasir.

"Yunho~ya _wae geure_? kenapa kesini? Min _eodiga_?" tanyanya ramah seperti biasa.

"Min"

"Omo..…Kau? _Ahjussi _jidat lebar? Sedang apa kau kemari eoh?" ucap Junsu yang muncul dari dapur.

"Eeehh? _namja_ bebek kau bekerja disini?_"_

"_M mwo?_ _namja…NAMJA _BEBEK KATAMU?!"

"Ndee…_namja_ ber-_butt _seksi seperti bebek _waeo?"_

"YAK! KAU"

"Ya…ya…ya…kenapa kalian ribut sekali huh? Chun…kau mengenal Junsu?"

"_Hyung…namja _bebek ini yang pertama menemukan Changmin dulu, aku bertemu dengannya di Rumah Sakit"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEBEK JIDAT LEBAR!"

"Ow _waeee_ itu memang kenyataannya"

"AAAAAAAHHHH"

Kesal dengan tingkah Yuchun, Junsu memilih masuk kembali ke dapur, ditutupnya pintu dapur itu kencang.

"Omo….kenapa suaranya seperti lumba-lumba" decih Yuchun.

"Jae~ah apa kau melihat Changmin?" tanya Yunho setelah selesai berheran ria(?)dengan kegiatan pasangan YooSu.

"Minnie? _Ani_…_wae geure_ Yun? Memangnya Changmin dimana?"

"Min….Minnie hilang, aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang"

"_MWOO?_ Minnie hilang? Yun...bagaimana bisa Min hilang? Dia hilang dimana? Kapan?" panik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi…..aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Ummaku"

"Umma-mu? Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah…aku merasa Umma-ku berbicara sesuatu dengan Changmin"

"_JInjja?_ Yun…aku ingin mencari Changmin"

"Hum, aku juga mau melanjutkan pencarian, _kajja_"

"Uhm! Su….Suuuu…Suiiiieee"

"Ne _hyung wae?_" tanyanya sedikit ketus sambil melirik Yuchun.

"Aku mau mencari Minnie, Min hilang….kau menjaga café sendiri dulu ne"

"_MWO? MINNIE HILANG?"_ pekik Junsu

"_Aigo_….bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu? suaramu benar-benar seperti lumba-lumba dan hampir membuatku tuli" cuek Yuchun sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu jidat Tokyo dome! _Hyuuuunngg_ aku ikut, aku mau mencari Minnie"

"Kau disini saja tidak ada yang menjaga café, dan lagi siapa tau Minnie kesini, kalau ada kabar tentangnya hubungi aku segera ne"

Junsu terlihat berfikir, pose berfikirnya membuat seseorang di seberangnya mendapat debaran mungil di dadanya.

"Jae _kajja_, Chun…kau juga disini ne nanti aku kabari perkembangan selanjutnya, dan kalau Hyukjae menghubungimu langsung hubungi aku, mengerti?"

"Nde menger…._chakkaman_, _hyung_….maksudmu aku disuruh menunggu disini dengan si lumba-lumba ini?"

Junsu memberikan _deathglare_ gratis untuk Yuchun.

"Hum kau tunggu di sini, aku pergi…Jae Kka"

"Ta…tapi _hyung_"

"Diam disitu Jung Yuchun"

Tatapan serta suara _bass_ dari Yunho cukup membuat Yuchun terpaku di dekatnya, meskipun Yunho adalah kakaknya tapi jika ia sudah marah Yakuza-pun sepertinya kalah dengan amukan seorang Jung Yunho. Jadi demi keturunannya(?)Yuchun memilih menurut.

Suasana antara Yuchun dan Junsu sedikit kaku, Junsu beberapa kali melirik Yuchun, sedang si _namja husky_ terlihat acuh dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, daripada kau sibuk dengan ponsel mahalmu itu, lebih baik bantu aku menjaga kasir, Jae _hyung_ sedang keluar dan Wookie juga tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kau yang bertugas menjaga kasir menggantikan Jae _hyung_"

Yuchun seolah tidak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Junsu.

"Ya"

Masih diam

"YA! KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR AKU BICARA HUH?"

"Aish _jinjja_ bisakah kau tidak berteriak sehari saja Kim Junsu?!" kesal Yuchun

"SALAH SENDIRI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU! Sekarang kau pergi ke belakang kasir dan gantikan Jae _hyung _disana! Daftar harga semuanya ada disana, aku harus kembali ke dapur! Ingat kau harus mengecek daftar harganya Jung Yuchun, _arachi?"_

"Cerewet"

"YAAAAA"

"_ARRASO ARRASO!_ Ish…bagaimana bisa dia memerintahku seenaknya, aku ini Jung Yuchun, _Cassanova_ dari Dongbang University, _namja_ tertampan se kampus dan semua _yeoja_ rela mengantri di depan kelas hanya agar bisa melihat senyum-ku" monolog Yuchun.

**...**

Sementara Yuchun sibuk membantu Junsu menjaga café, Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sibuk berkeliling mencari Changmin, lalu dimanakah sebenarnya si kecil berada? Saat ini Changmin sedang berada di pelataran pintu masuk _Lotte Mart_, mall yang biasa ia datangi bersama sang Appa jika waktu libur tiba, ia hanya memandang orang-orang yang keluar masuk salah satu mall terbesar di Korea itu. Niatnya ingin mencari Appa-nya tapi entah kenapa kaki mungilnya malah menuju kesana. Changmin melirik jam tangan batman kesayangannya, 20:00 KST.

"Cudah malam, Min mengantuk whoaaaaaammmm….Min mau pulang" ucapnya lesu, seharian berjalan tentu membuat tenaga kecilnya habis ditambah dia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan burger pemberian _ahjussi_ baik hati tadi.

"Appa dimana cih? Chunie _ahjuci_, Jae _noona_, Cuie _ahjuci_ Min mau pulang~"

Karena merasa gatal di pergelangan tangannya, Changmin membuka jam tangan favoritnya itu dan mengusap lengannya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ada yang menyenggol bahunya sehingga membuat ia terjatuh, jam tangan kesayangannya itu pun ikut terlepas dari genggamannya.

**PLUK~**

"Ugh, jam tangan betmen Minnie" Changmin mencoba berdiri, dirasa bahunya sedikit ngilu karena tubrukan orang tadi.

**KREK~**

"JAM TANGAN MINNIE" pekik Changmin mengetahui Jam kesayangannya diinjak seseorang, sekuat tenaga ia berdiri untuk melepaskan kaki orang itu diatas benda hadiah dari Appanya saat ia berulang tahun ke 4.

"AW!" yeoja itu setengah menjerit ketika mendapati kakinya diangkat begitu saja oleh seorang anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya.

"_Noona, noona_ ini jam tangan Minnie jangan di injak uuugghh kaki _noona_ minggil jam tangan Minnie jangan di injak"

"YA! Kau siapa eoh? mengangkat kakiku tiba-tiba! Tidak sopan sekali! Minggir! Kau pasti anak pengemis kan?! Aish minggir dari kakiku!" teriaknya

"Minnie ngga ngelti _noona_ ngomong apa, pokonya _noona_ jangan injak jam Minnie! Ini hadiah dali Appa Min, kaki _noona _belat cekali cih? Min ngga kuat ngangkatnyaaaaa" wajah Changmin memerah kesal, alisnya mengerung, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Yeoja itu menatap sinis Changmin, namun kemudian tiba-tiba ia menarik kakinya dan mengambil jam tangan batman itu, _smirk_ tercetak jelas di bibir tipisanya.

"Jadi ini jam tangan kesayanganmu hm?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Itu dali Appa Min waktu Min ulang tahun yang ke4" jarinya membentuk angka 4, wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi menurut _yeoja_ cantik nan angkuh itu sebaliknya.

Y_eoja_ berwajah kecil itu bukannya memberikan jam tangan itu kepada Changmin, ia malah melemparnya ke sebuah kolam hias yang berada di depan halaman _Lotte Mart_.

"JAM TANGAN MINNIE!" Changmin menjerit, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kolam yang penuh dengan koin pengharapan, namun belum sempat ia mengambilnya, jam tangan berukiran batman pemberian Appanya sudah terjatuh kedasar kolam.

"Hueeeeeeeee _noona_ jahaaaattt kenapa _noona_ buang jam tangan Minnieeee hueeeeeeee"

_Yeoja_ itu seolah tidak peduli dengan tangisan si kecil, ia hanya memandangnya remeh dan beranjak pergi membiarkan si kecil yang masih terus menangis keras memandangi jam tangan yang selalu ia pakai, bahkan saat tidur jam tangan itu berarti untuknya, apapun yang Appanya berikan bagi Changmin benda tersebut adalah harta berharga baginya.

Demi menyelamatkan(?)benda kesayangannya itu, Changmin nekat menceburkan diri kedalam kolam, sebenarnya kolam itu tidaklah dalam hanya saja untuk anak seumuran Changmin cukup membuat air itu berada di dadanya. Ia mencelupkan kepalanya dan meraba-raba dasar kolam untuk mengambil jam tangan itu.

"Hikss hiksss…_noona_ jahat! nanti Min bilangin Appa cama Chun _ahjuci!_ Hiksss" tangisnya saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengambil napas, kemudian ia kembali mencelupkan kepalanya.

Saat ia sedang sibuk mencari, petugas kemanan disana melihat apa yang Changmin lakukan, kemudian petugas bertubuh kecil itu langsung menghampiri Changmin.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Changmin terkejut dengan bentakan sang petugas keamanan, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dengan mata yang memerah karena terus menangis.

"Hikss jam tangan Minnie teljatuh _ahjuci_ hiksss Min mau cali dulu hiksss"

"Tidak boleh ada yang berenang di kolam kau tahu? Keluar darisana _Ppali_!"

"Hikss tapi jam tangan Minnie..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG KELUAR YA KELUAR!"

"Hueeeeeeeeeee kenapa _ahjuci_ malahin Minnie? halusnya _ahjuci_ malahin _noona_ jahat kalena membuang jam Minnie hueeeeeeeeee Appaaaaa…..Apppaaaaaa"

"Aish kenapa anak ini menangis! Yak…cepat keluar darisana, Umma Appamu dimana eoh?"

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Changmin masih terus menangis di dalam kolam, beberapa pengunjung disana menatap iba pada Changmin dan memandang tajam pada si petugas, hal itu membuat si petugas tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah…_uljimaaaa_ sudah jangan menangis neeeee _kajja_ _ahjusi_ gendong dari sana, kau tidak boleh berada di kolam itu aish…"

"Hueeeeeeee Appaaaaaaaa Chun _ahjuciiiiiii_ kenapa cemua olang malain Minniiiieee hueeeeeeee Minnie bukan anak nakaaaalll hueeeeeeee"

"Eoh? Changminnie?"

Changmin berhenti menangis saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ia kenal betul suara itu, suara sahabatnya ralat, suara orang yang disukai tepatnya.

"Kyu? Kyunnie? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kyunie kenapa kecini? Kyunie mencali Minnie ya?" ucapnya dengan tingkat kePEDEAN luar biasa, tangisnya? Mendadak berhenti seketika.

"Eh? Mencali Minnie? Kenapa Kyu halus mencali Minnie? Kyu habis jalan-jalan cama Umma cama Appa, Min kenapa di kolam? Min belenang?" tanya si manis Kyuhyun dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Jam Minnie jatuh Kyunie~ya, jam kecayangan Minnie hadiah dali Appa" Changmin tertunduk sedih.

"Omo, jam tangan betmen yang pelnah Kyu pinjam itu Minnie?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan, bibirnya mengerucut air matanya kembali mengalir

"Changmin~ah? Kau…Jung Changmin kan?"

"_Anyeong_ Cho _ahjumma anyeong _Cho _ahjuci_, Jam tangan Minnie jatuh _ahjuma_ dibuang cama _noona _jahat!" kesalnya

"_Aigoooo, yeobo_ kau bisa tolong turunkan Changmin, bajunya sudah basah begitu kasihan nanti dia sakit" ucap ibu dari Cho Kyuhyun itu lembut.

"Kka, Minnie….sini _ahjussi_ gendong _hana dul set_" Cho Appa menggendong Changmin keluar dari kolam dan benar saja tubuh Changmin sudah sangat basah bahkan ia bergetar kedinginan.

"Minnie _chagi_, Appa Minnie dimana hum? Kenapa Minnie bisa ada disini?" tanya Cho Umma sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin.

"Min mau mencali Appa Cho _ahjuma_, Min mau cali kantolnya Appa…..tadi Min dimalain cama _halmonim, _kata _halmonim_ Min bukan anaknya Appa Yuno" ucapnya sedih.

Tidak mengerti maksud si kecil, namun sedikitnya Cho Umma paham pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa Changmin, Cho Umma merasa kasihan dan iba melihat air mata Changmin jatuh mengalir begitu saja, ia memeluk dan mengusap rambut basah Changmin dengan sayang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak mereka pertama kali masuk TK, Changmin juga sering menginap di rumah Kyu maupun sebaliknya dan itu membuat Cho Umma sudah menganggap Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri, terlebih Changmin tidak memiliki ibu.

"Ssssstttt _uljima_ Min jangan menangis ne, _ahjuma_ antarkan Min pulang kerumah _eotte_?"

Wajah kecilnya itu terangkat, seolah mendapat voucher makan gratis di KFC selama setahun, mata kecilnya-pun berbinar.

"_Jinjja?_ Cho _ahjuma_ mau ngantelin Min pulang?"

"Ndeee tentu saja, Kka kita pulang sekarang Appa Min pasti mencemaskan Min karena Min hilang begitu saja, lain kali…kalau Min mau ke kantor Appa, Min minta antar orang dewasa dirumah jadi Min tidak akan tersasar seperti ini _chagi_" ucap Cho Umma lembut.

"Ne Cho _ahjuma_ Minnie calah hiksss"

"Eeehh? Kenapa Min menangis lagi eoh? Tidak malu sama Kyu?"

"Min jelek kalo menangis, Kyu tidak cuka cama olang yang cengeng"

Merasa dirinya dianggap jelek oleh _namja_ yang disukainya, Changmin langsung menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, senyum lebar terkembang indah memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang putih.

"Nah begitu balu tampaaann, Kka Min kita macuk mobil, Umma cama Appa antelin Min pulang, oia Kyu punya _bibimbab_ Min mau? Tadi Umma beliin buat Kyu tapi buat Min caja"

"Kita makan beldua caja Kyuuu lebih lomantiiisss **(kelamaan bergaul ama Yuchun ahjusinya Changmin jadi terkontaminasi -.-) **"

"Hihihih _kajja kajja_ kita makan beldua di mobil, Umma Appa kita kelumah Minnie neeee" ucap Kyu senang.

"Ne, tapi Min ganti baju dulu, _yeobo_ bukankah di bagasi ada jaket dan celana Kyu? Tadi kan kita tidak jadi berenang, biar dipakai Min saja _eotte_?" kali ini Cho Appa mencoba memberi saran.

"Ah benar, aku lupa…kita ganti bajunya di mobil saja ne, ini sudah hampir malam _kajja_"

"Aciiiiiiiiikkk kelumah Min"

Kedua anak kecil itu tersenyum gembira, mereka berjalan menuju mobil sambil bergandengan tangan dan bernyanyi, seolah lupa dengan masalah yang ada. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan YunJae? _couple_ sempurna itu terlihat sedang berada di taman kota sekarang, keduanya memanggil-manggil Changmin, bahkan tidak jarang mereka menanyakan kepada orang yang lewat.

"Yun _eotte?_ Min belum juga ditemukan? Yun….apa Min sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau dia lapar di jalan eoh? atau kehausan? Yuuunn _eotte_" Jaejoong semakin panik, karena sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka mencari namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jae~ah tenanglah….aku yakin Min pasti ditemukan" Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong meski dirinya juga khawatir bukan main.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Yun, sedang Minnie belum diketahui keberadaannya sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Min bisa kabur?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu jelas Jae~ah, aku hanya mendapat kabar dari Yuchun bahwa Changmin menghilang"

"Yun, kalau Changmin tidak ditemukan bagaimana? kalau Changmin di….diculik bagaimana? Yunho~ya aku benar-benar khawatir"

Yunho merasakan hangat di relung hatinya melihat Jaejoong yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Changmin, jujur ia tersentuh dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang Jaejoong berikan untuk Changmin, padahal Jaejoong bukanlah keluarga mereka, Jaejoong hanya orang luar yang baru ditemui Changmin beberapa bulan lalu, namun Jaejoong bisa sangat sayang terhadap Changmin. Debaran halus itu berdetak di jantung seorang Jung Yunho, debaran jantung yang nyaman dan tidak menyakitkan, debaran jantung yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin ia jatuh hati pada _namja_ yang begitu cantik yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Ja…Jae~ah, kau….kau jangan bersedih Min pasti bisa cepat ditemukan, dia anak yang pintar kau ingat? Jangan menunjukan wajah sedihmu itu di hadapanku Jae~ah kumohon" sakit, ada rasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong hampir menangis

"_Keunde_ aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie Yunho~ya"

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya, aku Appanya tentu aku pasti lebih cemas terhadapnya tapi….aku tau Changmin pintar, dia anak yang kuat dan aku yakin ia pasti memiliki cara untuk pulang, kita berdoa saja Jae"

"Tapi Yun…."

Bingung harus menjelaskan apa lagi terhadap Jaejoong, Yunho tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, tubuh Jaejoong yang mungil terasa begitu pas di dalam dekapannya, ia heran apakah Jaejoong tidak pernah makan? Kenapa pinggang _namja_ cantik itu begitu ramping? Yunho tentu saja _namja_ yang juga sering memeluk wanita, dan ia yakin bahwa tidak ada wanita manapun yang memiliki pinggang seramping dan seindah milik Kim Jaejoong.

"Yu….Yunho~ya" gugup Jaejoong berada di pelukan Yunho.

"Nyaman sekali, biarkan aku begini dulu Jae, aku merasa sedikit tenang dengan memelukmu, bolehkah?"lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, tanda bahwa Yunho bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Yun, kau…..kau punya sakit jantung ya? kenapa dadamu berdetak kencang sekali?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak, dia kemudian melepas pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong secara mendadak, membuat Jaejoong yang tidak siap sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"_Mi….mianhe_ Jae~ah aku….aku hanya"

**DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT**

'_Hyukjae Calling'_

"Dari Hyukjae, ini pasti tentang Changmin"

"_Jinjja?_ Cepat angkat Yun"

"_Yeoboseo"_

"…_."_

"_MWO? _Changmin sudah dirumah? Benarkah? Nde nde _araseo_ aku akan pulang secepatnya"

"….."

"Bersama keluarga Cho? Bagaimana bisa? ah sudahlah aku akan pulang dulu, Hyukjae~ah tolong kau jaga Changmin sebentar ne aku akan tiba sebentar lagi"

**KLIK~**

"Min sudah pulang Yun? Benarkah? Min sudah dirumah? Kka kita pulang Yun kita lihat Changmin _kajja _Yun_ Ppaliiii" _sahut Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Yunho untuk segera menuju mobil, mendengar kabar Changmin sudah pulang membuat Jaejoong bahagia hingga tidak sadar dirinya seperti seorang Umma yang baru saja menemukan anaknya yang hilang.

"Ne kita pulang, Jae tolong kau hubungi Yuchun" Yunho memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong untuk mengabarkan pada adiknya bahwa Changmin sudah ditemukan dan berada di rumah sekarang.

**...**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jaejoong berceloteh tidak sabar, ia bahkan menyuruh Yunho untuk lebih mempercepat laju mobilnya. Hingga tak berapa lama pasangan YunJae itu-pun sampai di kediaman Jung, mata Jaejoong melebar dan mulutnya terbuka melihat betapa besar dan megahnya rumah Yunho.

"Yun, ini…..ini rumahmu?"

"_Ani _ini rumah orang tuaku, rumah pribadiku di _Samsung-dong_ dan hanya aku tempati saat aku menikah nanti, akan kubawa keluarga kecilku kesana" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Beruntung sekali yang bisa menjadi istrimu Yunho~ya, kau tampan, kaya dan juga sangat baik hati, benar-benar idaman semua _yeoja_"

"Apa aku termasuk idaman-mu Jae?"

"EEEHH?"

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau terkejut begitu" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan dan memilih berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya terlebih dulu, tanpa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang merona malu.

**CKLEK~**

"Sungguh Jung _sajangnim_ ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, dan _mianhe_ aku rasa ini juga bukan kesalahan Changmin sepenuhnya" Cho Umma coba menjelaskan pada Jung Umma bahwa tidak ada alasan Jung Umma untuk memarahi Changmin.

"Anak ini sudah merepotkan dan membuat malu! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat orang lain mengantarkanmu pulang eoh? dan berani sekali kau pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu orang rumah!" ketus Jung Umma.

"Hiks hiksss Min minta maaf _halmonim_ hiksss Min cuman mau mencali kantol Appa hiksss"

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Kalau Yunho tidak membawamu kesini kau pasti sudah mati atau berkeliaran jadi gelandangan! Sekarang kau hanya membuat malu saja!"

"_Yeobo_ sudahlah"

"Hyukjae! Bawa anak ini ke gudang dan kurung dia! Anak Kim ini sudah terlalu merepotkan dan membuat malu, kau nakal Jung Changmin!"

"Hueeeeeeeee Min ngga nakaaaalll, hueeeeeeee Appaaaaaa"

"_Sajangnim mianhe_ tapi…."

"Hyukjae cepat bawa dia!"

"_Chiluuuhhh _Min ngga mau dibawa ke gudang, _chiluh _Hyukie _ahjuci _hueeeeeeeeee"

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBAWA ANAK-KU KEMANAPUN!"

"APPA!"

"Lepaskan dia Hyukjae" suara Yunho bergetar menahan amarah.

"Nde tuan Jung"

Hyukjae lebih menuruti perintah Yunho, karena bagaimanapun dia dan orang-orang di rumah ini sangat menyayangi Changmin, ada rasa tidak tega saat Nyonya besar Jung menyuruhnya membawa Changmin ke gudang gelap yang berada di _bunker_ rumah. Tapi perasaannya lega saat mengetahui sang Appa sudah datang.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Changmin langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho dan menangis semakin keras.

"_Uljima_ sayang Appa sudah disini, sssttt….Min jangan menangis lagi ne"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Yun! Lepaskan dia Umma akan mengajarinya sopan santun dan peraturan yang ada dirumah ini!"

"Dia anaku Umma, jadi aku yang akan mengajarinya" mata musang itu menatap sang Umma dingin, seolah mengitimidasi bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti anaknya.

"Minnie~ya….."

"Jae _noona?_ Hueeeeeeeeee Jae _nooonnaaaaaaaa_"

"Jae, bisa tolong kau gendong Min sebentar"

Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk langsung menggendong Changmin dan berusaha menenangkannya, dipeluknya Changmin dengan erat sambil terus mengusapi rambut jamur si kecil Jung.

"Tuan Cho Nyonya Cho, _gomawo_ sudah mengantarkan Changmin pulang kesini, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali" ucap Yunho ramah.

"_Gwaenchana~yo_ tuan Jung, kebetulan saat itu kami sedang berada di _Lotte Mart_ dan bertemu Changmin, kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana Min bisa sampai di tempat sejauh itu tuan Jung"

"_Lotte Mart?_ Changmin…..berada disana? Ba….bagaimana mungkin, maksudku….tempat itu sangat jauh"

"Nde tuan Jung, kami sudah bertanya pada Changmin dia menjawab bahwa ia sedang mencari kantor anda tapi dia malah tersasar sampai ke _Lotte Mart_" jelas Cho Appa.

Yunho tidak percaya anaknya berjalan sejauh itu, bayangkan jarak dari rumahnya ke mall itu saja bisa memakan waktu 1 jam lebih apalagi jika berjalan kaki? Yunho mengusap wajahnya pelan, dia memandang Changmin yang sedang berada di gendongan Jaejoong, tangisannya sudah berhenti, sepertinya si kecil itu tertidur.

"Baiklah tuan Jung karena sudah malam dan Kyu juga sudah mengantuk, kami permisi dulu"

"Ah nde, tuan Cho nyonya Cho sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Changmin pulang _jeongmal gamsahamnida_" Yunho membungkuk berulang kali, ia sangat beruntung Changmin ditemukan pasangan Cho itu, bagaimana jika yang menemukannya orang jahat?

"Tidak usah sungkan tuan Jung, Min sudah kami anggap sebagai anak sendiri karena dia juga temannya Kyu"

"Nde nyonya Cho, sekali lagi _gamsahamnida_"

"Yuno _ahjuci_ Yuno _ahjuci_….Min jangan dimalain neee Min ngga calah dan ngga nakal, Min celalu baik cama Kyu, cama Hae, cama Cungmin, cama Jinki, cama Mino, cama Cehun cama Luhan, Min ngga pelnah nakal cama olang lain Yuno _ahjuci_" jelas Kyu lucu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyu pelan.

"Ndee _ahjusi_ tidak akan memarahi Changmin Kyunie, _ahjusi_ tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memarahi Changmin"

"Uhm! Kyu cuka main cama Min, teman-teman lain juga cayang cama Min, _ahjuci_ Kyu pulang dulu neeee becok Kyu halus cekolah, bilang cama Min becok Kyu bawakan telol gulung buatan Kyu ya _ahjuci_"

"Nde Kyunie _gomawo_ ne, byeeee"

"Permisi tuan Jung, Jung_ sajangnim"_ ucap Cho Umma kepada Umma dan Appa Yunho. Hanya Jung Appa yang membalas sapaan keluarga Cho sedang Jung Umma masih tetap berdiri sambil melipat tangannya, angkuh.

"Yunho, kau bawa Min ke kamarnya sepertinya dia sudah tertidur, Appa juga lelah sekali, Appa ke kamar dulu" sahut Jung Appa sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Jae Kka…"

"Kau siapa?!" tanya Jung Umma ketus yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"A…..aku….aku…."

"Dia guru privatnya Changmin Umma, Jae _kajja_ kamar Min ada diatas"

"Guru privat? Kau _namja?_ Cih…._namja _cantik lagi, ku peringatkan kau jangan pernah mencoba mendekati anaku atau hidupmu tidak akan tenang, _araseo_"

"Umma~ Jae, kamar Min diatas sebelah kiri, ada gantungan bergambar donat di depan kamarnya bisa tolong kau bawa Min keatas dulu?"

"Ne Yun, Pe…permisi _sajangnim_" kikuk Jaejoong melewati Jung Umma.

"Umma, aku tidak suka Umma bicara begitu pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong sudah banyak membantuku dan Changmin, jadi kumohon Umma bersikaplah lebih manusiawi"

"_Mwo?_ Kau bilang agar Umma bersikap lebih manusiawi? Omo…Yunho kau pikir ibumu ini jahat? kau tega sekali Yun"

"Aku tidak bilang Umma jahat, aku hanya ingin Umma mengerti keinginan anak-anak Umma, sekali-kali berfikirlah apa yang terbaik untuk kami bukan untuk kepentingan Umma"

"Jung Yunho! kau berani melawan sekarang huh? Siapa yang mengajarimu begini? Apapun yang Umma lakukan adalah demi keluarga Jung, demi mendapatkan keturunan yang baik dan sederajat dengan kita!"

"Ne, karena keinginan Umma itulah aku kehilangan kakakku"

"YUNHO!"

"Aku lelah Umma, aku mau istirahat…..ah dan masalah ini belum selesai Umma, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Changmin keluar dari rumah dan membuatnya menderita seperti itu, malam Umma"

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO! KAU LEBIH MEMBELA ANAK ITU DARIPADA UMMA-MU SENDIRI? YUNHO…YUNHOOOOO" teriak Jung Umma tanpa digubris oleh Yunho.

**CKLEK~**

"Jae, Minnie sudah tidur?"

"Yun? Ah ne aku baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan membasuh wajah, tangan dan kakinya agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak"

"_Gomawo_ Jae, kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini, maafkan sikap Ummaku ne"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Yunho, dia berdiri dan menaruh kain yang habis dipakainya untuk membasuh Changmin di kamar mandi pribadi Changmin, kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping ranjang Changmin dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"_Jalja_ Minnie~ya"

"Kau….menginap saja disini Jae, sudah malam"

"_Ani_ Yun, Aku harus pulang….Junsu dirumah sendiri"

"Kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak usah Yun, Minnie pasti sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, tadi saja dia mengigau memanggil-manggilmu, aku takut saat ia sadar dan tahu kau tidak ada disisinya dia akan pergi lagi, kau jaga Minnie saja Yun"

"Tapi Jae ini sudah malam, aku takut kau ada apa-apa dijalan aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

**DEG**

Mendadak debaran halus mengiringi detak Jantung Jaejoong saat mendengar bahwa Yunho mengkhawatirkannya, benarkah Yunho peduli padanya? Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap sekarang?

"_Hyung! _Minnie sudah pulang? _Jinjja?_ Bagaimana keadaannya _hyung_?"

"Sssssttt Min sudah tidur Yuchun~ah jangan ribut"

"Omo Minnie~ya….syukurlah kau sudah pulang, kau tidak tau eoh setan kecil _hyung_mu ini sangat mencemaskanmu" ucap Yuchun yang baru saja tiba dan langsung menuju kamar Changmin, ditatapnya sang keponakannya itu lembut.

"Minnie baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan, tadi diantar tuan dan nyonya Cho, mereka menemukannya di _Lotte Mart"_

"Mwo? _Lotte Mart_? Min pergi sejauh itu?" ucap Yuchun terkejut

"Hum"

"Eh Suie kau..."

Junsu yang memaksa pada Yuchun untuk ikut hanya berdiri di belakang Yuchun, ia menatap sendu si kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas bak malaikat.

"Minnie~ya, tidurnya nyenyak sekali….pasti hikss dia lelah sudah berjalan sejauh itu hiksss"

"Ya Suie~ah kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Ish _hyung_ aku menangis tentu saja karena aku sedih hiksss kasihan Minnie hiksss"

"Chun, apa Umma masih ada dibawah?"

"_Ani_ tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu, mungkin sudah masuk kamar"

"Hmmmm begitu, Chunnie bisa kau antarkan Jae dan Junsu pulang? aku akan menemani Changmin disini, aku takut saat bangun ia mencariku"

"Kenapa tidak menginap? Ini kan sudah malam _hyung_"

"_Mwo?_ aku tidak mau menginap! Aku mau pulang, besok aku sekolah dan aku juga tidak mau satu rumah denganmu"

"Ck….aku menyuruh Jae _hyung_ yang menginap bukan kau bebek"

"_Mwoyaaa?!"_

"Euuunnggg Appaaa…." Lenguh Changmin tanpa membuka matanya, mengigau lagi rupanya.

"Yah kalian berdua berisik sekali, Min jadi terganggu!" marah Yunho dengan suara pelan agar si kecil tidak terbangun.

"Salahnya" tunjuk Junsu kearah Yuchun.

"Suuu sudahlah, Yunho~ah kami pulang dulu ne kau jagalah Changmin dia pasti merindukan Appanya"

"Nde...Jae _gomawo_ untuk hari ini"

"Uhm, kalau kau ada waktu bawalah Minnie ke café aku akan memasak makanan kesukaannya nanti"

"Pasti, aku pasti akan membawa Changmin kesana setelah kondisinya membaik, aku rasa besok Minnie akan ijin sekolah dulu, aku ingin dia istirahat"

"Ne, aku takut dia sakit jadi memang ada baiknya Min ijin sekolah sehari"

"Yunho _hyung_ jaga Minnie neee jangan biarkan Min hilang lagi hikksss"

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Junsu.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis bebek, kau sudah jelek kalau menangis kau semakin jelek"

"Jung Yuchuuunn"

"Neeee _hyung_ neeee, Kka Jae _hyung kajja_"

"Kami permisi Yun dan…...kau jangan lupa makan, kau belum makan sejak pulang kantor tadi kan? Ingat kondisi lambungmu Yun"

"Aigooooo perhatian sekali seperti seorang istri" goda Yuchun yang membuat pasangan YunJae itu berhasil merona.

"A…..aku pergi, Su _kajja_" karena gugup Jaejoong menarik paksa Junsu keluar dari kamar Changmin.

"Ehemmm, sepertinya…akan ada yang segera menikah dirumah ini"

"Yah apa maksudmu Jung Yuchun"

"_Ani_….hanya sajaaaa, aku merasa Jaejoong _hyung_ menyukaimu _hyung_"

"Kau cerewet sekali eoh, pergi dan antarkan mereka sampai kerumah atau mau kupotong ponimu seperti yang pernah Changmin lakukan waktu itu"

"Aigooo galak sekali, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang sensitive"

"Yuchun~ah"

"Aku pergi dulu _hyuuuuuuuuung" _kabur Yuchun sebelum diamuk Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum.

Benarkah perkataan Yuchun? Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Benarkah segala yang ia lakukan untuk Jaejoong selama ini adalah bukti rasa sayang dan cintanya? Yunho sendiri masih bingung, ia sudah sering berhubungan dengan banyak wanita, tapi jika kau bertanya apa dia pernah jatuh cinta? Jawabannya adalah belum. Itulah dia merasa aneh sendiri dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini, karena rasa itu berbeda, rasa yang ia rasakan untuk Jaejoong jauh lebih besar dan indah. Takdirkah?

Yunho melangkah menuju ranjang mobil-mobilan Changmin, ditatapnya si kecil itu dengan lembut dan sayang, air muka Yunho berubah sendu saat melihat ada gurat kelelahan di wajah mungil pangeran kecilnya, dia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Changmin sendiri, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Changmin menderita, terlebih ia merasa bersalah kepada _hyung_nya karena belum bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik.

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Changmin, meski kasurnya kecil karena bentuknya yang seperti mobil-mobilan, tapi Yunho ingin bersama Changmin, ia ingin saat si kecil itu bangun wajah Appanya-lah yang pertama kali bocah lima tahun itu lihat, Yunho memeluk Changmin dengan rindu serta mengucapkan maaf beribu kali karena telah membuat Changmin menderita.

"_Mianhe_ ne Minnie~ya maafkan Appa, Siwon _hyung_ Kibum _hyung __miane_…._miane__"_

Haruskah ia membawa Changmin keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersamanya di rumah yang sudah Yunho beli? Siapkah ia mengurus Changmin sendirian? Sepertinya siap tidak siap Yunho harus melakukannya, karena ia tidak ingin melihat puteranya terus menjadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan orang tuanya, Ya….Yunho akan membawa Changmin keluar dari rumah itu dan hidup berdua saja, keputusannya sudah bulat.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**Cast**

**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah Yunho berfikir mengenai keinginannya untuk pindah, akhirnya dengan mantap Yunho membawa Changmin kerumah baru milik Yunho untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka Yunho Changmin dan Yuchun, meski sang adik bungsu tidak ikut pindah namun ia datang untuk membantu. Rumah minimalis nan elegant itu sebenarnya sudah terisi dengan perabotan yang lengkap dan mewah, tapi karena sudah lama tidak ditempati membuat rumah bertingkat satu itu sedikit berdebu, hampir seharian Yunho dan Yuchun membersihkan serta menata rumah, terlihat keduanya kini sedang menikmati _cola _mereka di balkon melepas lelah sejenak sementara Changmin sedang tidur sejak siang tadi.

"_Hyung _kau belum bilang pada Umma dan Appa kalau kau telah pindah, bagaimana jika Umma bertanya? Apa yang harus ku katakan" tanya Yuchun sambil menenggak _cola_-nya.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya"

"Kenapa _hyung _tidak bilang Umma dan Appa sebelumnya eoh? kalau begini aku yakin mereka akan mengamuk padaku"

"Hahaha tenang saja Umma Appa tidak akan memakanmu, paling besok atau mungkin malam ini mereka akan datang dan saat mereka datang, aku akan menjelaskannya kepada mereka kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir"

"Kau terlalu mengambil resiko _hyung_"

"Aku akan mengambil resiko apapun demi Changmin, kau tau sendiri kan setiap Umma Appa pulang tidak sedikit yang mereka lakukan untuk menyakiti Changmin, aku juga yakin kepergian Changmin kemarin pasti ada hubungannya dengan mereka"

"Ck….aku heran sebegitunyakah Umma Appa membenci Changmin? Padahal Min anak yang baik, pintar dan lucu, semua orang menyukainya kenapa Umma dan Appa tidak bisa"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dia menyesap _cola _kaleng itu dengan satu tegukan sehingga membuat _adam apple_-nya bergerak naik turun.

"Appa~" panggil si kecil Jung yang berjalan lesu kearah paman dan Appanya di balkon.

"Aigoooo anak Appa baru bangun eoh? _eotte _tidurnya nyenyak dirumah baru?" Yunho beranjak mendekati anaknya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Uhm! Min cuka lumahnya, bialpun ngga cebecal lumah Appa yang lama tapi Min cuka hihihiii, _keunde_….."

"Hm? _Wae?"_

"Min belum punya kulkac, dikamal Min yang lama ada kulkasnya Appa belikan Min kulkac balu"

"Hahahaha kulkas ne? _arraseo _karena besok hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita mencari kulkas untukmu?"

"_Jinjja _Appa? Aciiiiiiikkk Min punya kulkac baluuu"

"Omo, kau mendapatkan kulkas baru saja seperti mendapat hadiah natal eoh? senang sekali" sela Yuchun

"Ish, Chunnie _hyuuunngg _kalau ngga ada kulkac nanti makanan-makanan Minnie _eotte_? Nanti kue-kue Minnie mau dicimpan dimana? Telus coklat Minnie? Cnack lumput laut Minnie…."

"Termasuk Es Krim Vanilla huh?"

"Sssstttt _hyuunnngg _jangan kelas-kelaaaaasss nanti Appa dengal ish!"

Sang Appa tertawa gemas mengetahui tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya semakin menggemaskan, digendongnya si kecil yang semakin tampan itu.

"Kka, ini sudah waktunya makan malam Min mau makan apa?"

"Huummm, Appa Appa makan di cafenya Jae _noona _caja boleh tidak?"

"Makan di sana lagi? kau tidak bosan Minnie~ya?"

Changmin menggeleng semangat(?)

"_Arraseo _kita makan disana ne? sekarang Minnie mandi dulu baru kita berangkat"

"Aciiiiiikkk makan di café Jae _noonaaaaa_ bica ketemu Cuie _hyungie _hihihi _ppali _Appa Minnie mau mandi, Minnie lapal"

"Chun kau ikut makan malam bersama kami kan? aku mau memandikan Changmin dulu"

"Euunngg makan disana _hyung _?"

"Hum _waeo_?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah bertemu dengan Jaejoong _hyung _tapi…..adiknya itu yang sering mencari masalah denganku"

"_Waeeee?_ Junsu sangat baik? Dia menyenangkan, Changmin suka bermain dengannya"

"Aish _jinjja _dia sering membuatku naik darah _hyung_"

"Hahahaha jangan terlalu benci Chunnie~ah nanti kau bisa jatuh hati padanya"

"_Me? Falling in love with him?_ Oh _please hyung _sampai Changmin tidak menyukai makanan lagi aku tidak akan pernah menyukai _namja _bebek itu"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia menggendong Changmin menuju kamar mandi dan memandikan bocah tinggi itu. Setelah semuanya siap, Yunho membawa Yuchun dan Changmin untuk makan malam di café restonya Jaejoong. Letak rumah baru Yunho dan café Jaejoong tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan lebih dekat dibanding dengan rumah lamanya. Tak lama Audy A6 Yunho sudah terparkir indah disamping tempat makan yang tidak pernah sepi itu, Changmin bahkan tidak menunggu sang Appa yang masih berada di dalam mobil ia langsung melesat masuk kedalam untuk mencari Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Jae _noooonnaaaaa _Cuie _hyuuunnngggg_"

"Changmin?" kompak JaeSu.

"Kau sama siapa kesini Minnie~ah? Apa kau pergi lagi dari rumah hum?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir dan langsung menggendong si kecil.

"Dia datang bersama kami" ucap Yunho yang segera saja masuk menyusul Changmin di ikuti Yuchun dibelakangnya.

"Omo, Yunho~ah Yuchun~ah _anyeong_"

"_Anyeong _Jae, omo café ini penuh ternyata?" tanya Yunho melihat sekeliling, ramai sekali.

"_Saturday nite _memang sering begini Yun, tapi sepertinya tamu disana sudah selesai Kka kita kesana saja"

"_Noona noona _Min mau makan yang banyak, Minnie lapal tadi habis bantuin Appa cama Chunnie _hyung _belecin lumah balu"

"Eh rumah baru?" bingung Jaejoong

"Uhm! Lumah balu Min cama Appa, Jae _noona _cama Cuie _hyung _kapan-kapan main kelumah Min neeee"

Masih bingung dengan perkataan Changmin, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mendudukan si kecil Jung di kursi yang sudah dipakai tamu sebelumnya, dibereskannya beberapa piring dan gelas serta di lapnya meja itu hingga bersih.

"Yun aku simpan ini didalam ne, kau pilih saja menunya nanti biar Junsu yang mencatat pesanannya"

"Hum _gomawo _Jae"

"_Noona _ngga makan cama Min?"

"_Mianhe _sayang, _hyung _hari ini sedang sibuk sekali…..lihat banyak tamu yang datang, nanti kalau sudah tidak sibuk _hyung _kesini lagi temani Min makan ok?"

Changmin mengangguk lucu.

"Su kau catat pesanannya ya? Aku kedalam dulu"

Angguk Junsu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Minnie mau makan apa?"

Changmin terlihat sibuk membolak-balik buku menu hingga akhirnya ia memilih memesan makanan favoritnya _bulgogi dolsot_ begitupun dengan Yunho. Setelah mencatat pesanan Yunho dan Changmin, Junsu membalikan badannya begitu saja.

"Ya ya ya kau mau kemana? Aku belum pesan"

"Owh masih ada orang ternyata, _mian_" cuek Junsu.

"Aish kau ini sepertinya senang sekali mengerjaiku huh?"

"_Aniii_ aku benar-benar tidak melihat tadi"

"Ish dasar bebek, sudah aku mau pesan catat pesananku baik-baik"

"Neeee"

"Ehem _samgyeopsal, kimbab, nakji bokum, jap chae, champyeong, naemyun,tak dori tang…."_

"YAH! Jangan terlalu cepat aku susah mencatatnya!"

"_Waeeee _sudah kubilang catat baik-baik, kau tidak mendengarnya eoh?"

"Tapi kalau terlalu cepat bagaimana aku bisa mencatatnya jidat lebar!"

"Kau…."

"Yuchun~ah"

"Dia duluan yang mulai _hyung_" adu Yuchun seperti anak kecil.

"_Mwo? _haha lalu kau membalasku begitu? Aigoooo mukamu saja yang terlihat tua tapi tingkahmu seperti Minnie"

Yuchun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dia benar-benar kesal dengan _namja _yang sebenarnya imut menurut Yuchun, tapi entah kenapa _namja _bernama Kim Junsu itu sangat menyebalkan sekali ia tidak pernah bersikap manis terhadapnya.

"Yasudah! Aku pesan _tak dori tang _saja! Jangan pedas! Awas kalau pedas tidak bisa kumakan"

"Jung Yuchun~shi dimana-mana _tak dori _itu selalu pedas, kalau kau tidak mau makan yang pedas kenapa tidak makan _kimbab _atau _sol long tang _saja" ucap Junsu sambil mendelikan matanya.

"Tapi aku mau _tak dori _yang tidak pedas, di kampusku ada yang jual _tak dori _tanpa saus cabai"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja ke kampusmu"

Keadaan semakin memanas, keduanya seperti kucing dan anjing jika bersama, takut semakin kacau Yunho memutuskan memesan makanan untuk Yuchun yang sama dengannya. Hingga 10 menit kemudian makan Jung's _sibling _pun tiba, kali ini bukanlah Jaejoong maupun Junsu yang mengantar makanan mereka, melainkan pegawai lain karena Yunho lihat Jaejoong dan Junsu sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Selama makan, mata musang Yunho tak lepas dari Jaejoong, dilihatnya _namja _cantik itu terlihat sibuk melayani pesanan tamu lain, bahkan tak jarang Jaejoog ikut tersenyum jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, entahlah Yunho merasa tidak suka jika Jaejoong terlalu ramah dengan orang lain, cemburukah?

"Aku tau _hyung _kau sedang memandang siapa, tapi bisakah kau habiskan dulu makanmu?" ucap Yuchun cuek sambil terus menyendokan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh sang adik, Yunho menjadi kembali melanjutkan makannya meski beberapa kali ekor mata itu tidak berhenti bergerak menatap Jaejoong. Changmin? Baiklah lupakan sejenak si kecil berlambung besar itu karena sejak tadi dia tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Kyaaaaaaa _mianhe _aku tidak bisa menemani kalian makan, hari ini benar-benar sibuk omo Minnie makananmu sudah habis?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang langsung duduk disamping Yuchun.

"Uhm! Min cudah kenyang hihihihi, Jae _noona _tidak makan?"

"_Ani, hyung _sudah makan tadi, Min mau tambah lagi? Minnie mau apa? _ddeoboki mie soba dingin _atau _kimbab_?"

"_Chiluh _Min cudah kenyang _noona_" ucapnya lucu sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membesar sekarang.

"Hahaha baiklah kalau Min masih lapar panggil _hyung _ne"

"Jae _hyung _pesanan meja nomor 18 ini apa saja?" teriak Do Joon, salah satu pegawai Jaejoong.

"Neee _chakkaman _Joon~ah, _mianhe _Minnie~ya Yunnie, Yuchun~ah aku harus kembali ke dapur sebentar"

Jaejoong langsung melesat kembali kedapur, meninggalkan Yunho dan Yuchun yang saling memandang bingung.

"_Hyung_…kau mendengar Jae _hyung _memanggilmu apa tadi?"

"Ne, a apa Jae memanggilku….Yunnie?"

"Sepertinya begitu _hyung_" angguk Yuchun dengan wajah yakin

Hati itu bergetar halus, begitu lembut hingga terasa menghangat, Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunnie, bukankah terdengar manis?. Yunho, Yuchun dan Changmin telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, terlihat si kecil mulai menguap ngantuk, digendongnya Changmin dan benar saja _namja _cilik bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menaruh kepalanya di bahu lebar sang Appa.

"Yun, sudah mau pulang? Omo Min tidur?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendapati Jung _family_ beranjak dari mejanya menuju kasir.

"Hum, dia sudah mengantuk karena terlalu kenyang makan"

"_Mianhe _Minnie~ya _hyung _tidak bisa menemanimu makan"

Changmin tidak menjawab hanya terdengar dengkuran kecil dari bibir mungilnya tanda bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

"_Gwaenchana _Jae _gomawo _untuk masakannya hari ini, Min tidak pernah bosan memakan masakanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Yun, aku justru senang Min makan disini aku tidak keberatan kalau ia setiap hari main kesini"

"Kalau setiap hari dia main kesini, aku yakin berat badannya akan bertambah beberapa kilo dan aku tidak akan kuat lagi menggendongnya"

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Chun kau bayar dulu ne aku akan membawa Min ke mobil"

"Ne _hyung_"

"Jae~ah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu tapi Minnie sudah tertidur"

"_Gwaenchana _Yun kasihan Minnie dia sepertinya lelah, ah iya tadi Min bilang kalau kalian sudah pindah benarkah?"

"Hum, baru saja pindah tadi pagi, aku membawa Changmin ke rumahku yah seperti yang kau tau Umma dan Appaku tidak menyukainya"

"Kau benar Yun ada baiknya kalian tinggal berdua saja"

Sementara Jaejoong sedang mengantar Yunho ke mobil, Yuchun KEMBALI mendapatkan sedikit masalah dengan si imut Kim Junsu di kasir.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Yuchun sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"90 won"

"Huh? Kau tidak salah hitung? Kenapa murah sekali?"

"Itu untuk makananmu saja, makanan Minnie dan Yunho _hyung _tidak aku hitung"

"_M mwo_? maksudmu?"

"Ne mereka gratis, _ppali _bayar 90 won"

"YAH! Kenapa tidak kau gratiskan juga makananku? Kenapa hanya Changmin dan Yunho _hyung _saja?!"

"_Shiruh _kau harus tetap membayar tuan Jung"

"Dasar kau lumba-lumba pelit"

"YAK! AKU BUKAN LUMBA-LUMBA!"

"Kau jelmaan lumba-lumba kalau begitu, suaramu mirip sekali hewan besar satu itu belum lagi….." entah apa yang mendorong Yuchun untuk melirik bagian belakang tubuh Junsu.

"Ya ya ya apa yang kau liat eoh? dasar _pervert!_"

"_Ani_ hanya saja _butt_mu itu terlihat seksi" goda Yuchun

"YAH! AAAAAAAAAHHH SUDAH KAU PERGI SAJA TIDAK USAH BAYAR! Pergi pergi aish aku benar-benar kesal sekali denganmu! Dasar _namja perveeeerrrttt!_"

"Hahahahaaa _gomawo sexy butt_"

Demi menghindari lemparan tissue dari Junsu, Yuchun segera berlari keluar menuju mobil _hyung_nya, dilihatnya Jaejoong dan Yunho masih mengobrol disana, serta Changmin yang masih berada di gendongan Yunho.

"Sudah dibayar Chun?"

"Hm? Beres _hyuuunngg" _cengir Yuchun mencurigakan(?)

"Baiklah Jae, aku pulang dulu dan _gomawo _untuk hari ini"

"Sama-sama Yun, bye Minnie"

"Oh iya Jae _hyung _besok Yunho _hyung _akan pergi untuk membeli peralatan dapur, apa kau ada waktu _hyung_? Aku yakin Yunho _hyung _tidak akan mengerti apa saja peralatan dapur itu"

"Yah Jung Yuchun! tidak usah dengarkan dia Jae dia memang suka sekali mengganggu"

"Aish _hyung _tapi benar kan kau memang tidak tau peralatan dapur apa saja? tadi _hyung_ kan mengajaku, daripada aku dan _hyung_ sama-sama tidak tau lebih baik aja Jae _hyung_ saja, aku yakin Jae _hyung_ lebih mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan dapurmu _hyung_"

"_Gwaenchana _Yun, hummmm sepertinya besok aku tidak terlalu sibuk, aku bisa membantumu"

"Yah Jae _keunde_ aku takut merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho _hyung _kan tadi Jae _hyung _sudah bilang _gwaenchana_"

"Yah Jung Yuchun!"

"Sudah Yun tidak apa-apa, aku senang membantumu, jadi besok bagaimana? Apa kita bertemu di _Lotte Mart_ saja?"

"_Ani, _biar aku yang menjemputmu dirumah jam 10 _eotte_?"

"Begitu? Uhm baiklah"

"Jae _gomawo mian _aku merepotkanmu"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Yun, tidak apa-apa sungguh aku senang membantu"

"G_omawo _Jae~ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu aku juga harus mengantarkan si jidat ini pulang kerumah"

"Yah _hyung_!"

"Kka kau gendong Changmin, Jae kami pulang dulu neee"

"Bye _hyung _cantik"

"Eh? N ne Yuchun~ah, hati-hati menyetir Yunho~ah"

Angguk Yunho sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan beranjak pergi dari café yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut.

'_Pergi dengan Yunho? dengan Jung Yunho? aigoooo bukankah ini seperti kencan?'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil ber_blushing _ria karena besok ia akan pergi dengan orang yang sedikit banyak sudah mengambil hatinya. Ia tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya, apa yang kau pikirkan eoh Jaejoong~shi.

**.**

**.**

Minggu, yap hari ini adalah hari dimana Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi bersama, _date _itulah yang ada dipikiran _namja _cantik _cast _utama kita hari ini. Saat ini Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Joongie itu tengah sibuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan.

"Baju ini saja ya? Aish seperti ke pemakanan" dilemparnya baju berwarna hitam itu ke sembarang arah.

"Yang ini? Hummm terlalu ramai"

"Yang ini _eotte_? sepertinya bagus? Ugh tapi warnanya sudah pudar, hueeeee aku harus pakai baju yang manaaaaa? Hikshikss"

**CKLEK**

"Omo _hyung _kamarmu berantakan sekali, yah _wae geure_?" tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong yang super duper kacau.

"Suuuu aku harus pakai baju yang mana? Yunho akan mengajakku pergi hari ini, semua bajuku tidak ada yang bagus hikss"

"Aigoooo _hyung _kau benar-benar seperti _yeoja _yang akan pergi berkencan, pakai yang mana saja tidak masalah kan? Kau tetap terlihat cantik _hyung_"

"Tampan! Aku ini tampan Suiiiiee"

"Hm yeah tampan" ucap Junsu mendelikan matanya.

**TINGTONG~**

"Omo, jangan-jangan itu Yunho? omo omo Su _eotteee_? Aku harus pakai baju yang mana?" Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Pakai _hanbok _saja _hyung_"

"Aish _jinjja_ KIM JUNSUUUU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar baju kearah Junsu sedang Junsu memilih melarikan diri dan membuka pintu untuk Yunho.

"Cuie _hyuunnggiiieee_"

"Omo Changmiiiiiiiinnn"

"_Anyeong _Su"

"_Anyeong _Yunho _hyung_, _kajja _masuklah _mianhe _rumahnya sedikit berantakan" ramah Junsu.

"_Gwaenchana _Su, Jae _eoddiga_?"

"Jae _hyung _diatas sedang memilih pakaian, Kka Minnie mau minum apa? Nanti _hyung _buatkan"

"Huummmm Min mau ec jeluk"

"Aigooo kau benar-benar suka jeruk eoh? Yunho _hyung_ mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja Su"

"Siaaapp, kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu neee"

"Cuie _hyung _Min mau ikut ke dapul boleh?"

"Ikut? Tentu saja boleh, _kajja_"

Selagi menunggu Jaejoong, Yunho melihat-lihat isi rumah mungil tersebut, menurutnya rumah Kim bersaudara itu seperti museum foto, bagaimana tidak kalau di setiap sudut ruangan selalu terdapat foto Jaejoong, Junsu, Umma dan Appa Jaejoong yang diketahui Yunho sudah meninggal. Yunho terkekeh melihat salah satu foto Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang berada di taman hiburan, dirinya memakai sebuah bando berbentuk pita berwarna pink sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, cantik. Pikir Yunho.

"Ah Yunho~ya _mianhe _menunggu lama, Kka aku sudah siap kita pergi sekarang?"

Yunho membalikan wajahnya menghadap Jaejoong dan GOTHCA! Raut wajah Yunho berubah, menunjukan bahwa ia sedang terpesona sekarang. Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari tangga terlihat manis memakai baju berwarna biru tua yang agak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, celana panjang putih yang membingkai kakinya yang jenjang serta rambut seleher hitamnya membuat Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari _namja _yang pintar memasak itu, indah.

"Yu Yunho~ah _wae geure_? Aku aku terlihat aneh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju lagi"

"Tunggu! Tidak kau cantik eum maksudku kau….kau pantas memakai baju itu, sempurna"

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong melihat dirinya sendiri sambil tersipu malu.

"Yunho _hyuuuuuuunnnggg _ini minumannya"

"Omo, Jae _noona yeppo _cekaliii"

**BLUSH~**

Tadi Appanya sekarang anaknya yang memuji, bagaimana wajah Jaejoong tidak semakin memerah.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Uhm, Suie hari ini kau menjaga café sendiri dulu ne _gwaenchana_?"

"Hihihi _gwaenchana hyung_, hari ini semua pegawai kan masuk semua jadi tidak terlalu masalah _hyung _bersenang-senang saja"

"G_omawo _Su, nanti aku sempatkan mampir ke café"

"Tidak usah _hyung _tidak apa-apa, urusan café serahkan padaku"

"Ne kalau begitu kami pergi Su"

"Hati-hati dijalan _hyungdeull_ bye Minnie"

"Bye Cuie _hyungiiii_, _noona noona _gendong"

"Minnie jalan saja, Minnie kan sudah semakin berat kasihan Jae _hyung_ harus menggendongmu" ucap Yunho membuat si kecil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yun, Minnie tidak berat Kka sini _hyung _gendong aigooo kau semakin tinggi saja neeee"

"Hihhihii Min tinggi kaya Appa, tampan juga kaya Appa euunngg tapi macih tampanan Min cih"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil menanggapi celoteh Changmin.

Karena _weekend _jalanan sedikit agak ramai meski tidak menimbulkan kemacetan. Di mobil, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin bermain tebak-tebakan membuat suasana perjalanan mereka tidak terasa membosankan, Changmin begitu senang berada di dekat Jaejoong, bahkan ia tidak mau dipindahkan ke kursi belakang karena ingin terus bersama Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju.

"Appa Appa, waktu itu Min kecini cali Appa tapi ngga ketemu malah ketemu Kyu, Cho Umma cama Cho Appa" cerita Changmin saat mereka tiba di pintu masuk mall terbesar di _Seoul _itu.

"Neee dan Appa saat itu sangat khawatir sekali sama Minnie"

"_Mianhe _Appa"

"Ne _gwaenchana _sayang, tapi jangan Minnie lakukan lagi ne?"

"Uhm! Appa waktu itu kan tangan Minnie panac telus Min buka jam tangan Minnie, telus ada yang nyenggol Minnie campai jam tangan Minnie kelempal jauuuuuhh cekali, telus ada _noona _jahat yang injek jam Minnie, cama _noona _itu jam tangan Minnie dibuang, ish _noona _itu jahat! Min tidak cuka!" kesalnya

"Eh? Kenapa Min baru cerita sama Appa?"

"Min balu ingat cekalang Appa, padahal itu jam tangan betmen kecayangan Min pokonya Min ngga cuka cama _noona _itu! kalo Min ketemu lagi Min mau jambak lambutna!"

"Omo, anak Appa kejam sekali, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita beli jam tangan untuk Minnie hum?"

"_Jinjja _Appa? _Jinjja jinjja_?"

"Ne kita beli jam tangan batman yang baru buat Minnie"

"Huuumm cama kulkac?"

"Yup sama kulkas juga"

"Aciiiiikkk hali ini beli jam tangan batman yang balu cama kulkaaaccc, Jae _noona_ nanti bantu Minnie pilihin jam tangannya neeee"

"Neee bos kecil"

Changmin menggandeng tangan Yunho dan juga tangan Jaejoong bersamaan, dirinya tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang lewat menatap 'keluarga' itu iri, bagaimana tidak jika menurut mereka sang suami, Yunho tentunya, begitu tampan, sang istri Jaejoong begitu cantik ditambah si kecil anak mereka terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, _perfect_.

Setelah berkeliling, tiba lah mereka di _Kitchen Floor _ Yunho mendorong troli dimana Changmin duduk diatas troli yang terdapat bangku kecil untuk anak-anak. Sedang Jaejoong berada di depan Yunho, memilih peralatan dapur yang Yunho butuhkan.

"Yun kira-kira di dapurmu apa saja yang belum ada?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah penggorengan _stainlesh_.

"_Mollayo, _tapi sepertinya piring gelas sendok garpu dan lainnya sudah ada"

"Lalu ini apa kau sudah punya?" Jaejoong mengacungkan penggorengan berukuran sedang itu kepada Yunho.

"Huuumm sepertinya sudah Jae"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali penggorengan itu lalu memilih-milih peralatan dapur lainnya.

"Appa kulkac" celoteh Changmin karena sang Appa belum menuju ke lemari penyimpanan makanan tercintanya itu.

"Ne sayang tunggu sebentar ne? Appa sedang mencari kebutuhan dapur kita dulu ok?"

"Ndeee, cama makanan juga Appa"

"Tentu _baby_"

"Yunho~ah apa kau sudah punya penanak nasi?"

"Sepertinya sudah Jae"

Kembali Jaejoong menyimpan penanak nasi otomatis itu ketempatnya, bibirnya ter_pout _lucu sekarang, melihat hal itu Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"_Wae?_ Apa kau lelah Jae?"

"_Aniiii _aku hanya bingung Yun, barang-barang apa yang belum kau punya untuk dapurmu, lagipula kenapa tidak kau catat dulu tadi sebelum kita membelinya?"

"Hmmmm kau benar Jae harusnya tadi aku catat dulu, yasudah kalau begitu hari ini kita membeli kulkas saja untuk Changmin, nanti kau kerumahku untuk melihat peralatan dapur apa yang harus kita beli _eotte_?" modus(?) Yunho agar bisa mengajak Jaejoong pergi lagi nanti.

_"Arraseo,_ nanti biar aku lihat ke dapurmu, kalau begitu sekarang kita menuju tempat kulkaaaaasss" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong troli sedikit kencang membuat Changmin menjerit senang.

Selama berada di tempat kulkas, Changmin sibuk memilih, dia tidak mau kulkasnya terlalu besar, ia hanya mau kulkas kecil satu pintu seperti dikamarnya dahulu, dia juga terlihat sibuk membuka dan menutup pintu kulkas itu, berbagai pilihan warna membuatnya sedikit kebingungan.

"Jae _noona_, yang mana yang halus Min pilih?"

"Huummm Min suka warna apa?"

"Cuka walna melah, tapi walna bilu ini juga lucu, walna pink yang ini ada gambal bulat-bulatnya, yang hitam ini juga baguc aish Min pucing!"

"Begitu? kalau _hyung _jadi Minnie, _hyung _akan memilih warna merah, karena merah itu berani dan juga menunjukan kalau kita itu kuat, seperti Min yang harus jadi anak pemberani dan kuat"

"Min pembelani _noona_, waktu Kyu diganggu cama Uhan Min melawan, telus Min juga kuat kalena Min pelnah menang lomba talik tambang"

"_Jinjja_? Aigooo uri Minnie benar-benar anak yang hebat"

"Hehehehe Jung Changmiiiinn, yacudah Min mau walna melah caja, Appa Min mau yang ini" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kulkas mini berwarna merah.

"Yang ini? Baiklah kita beli yang ini"

Setelah selesai membeli kulkas untuk Changmin dan beberapa makanan yang akan ia simpan di kulkas barunya, serta jam tangan baru dari kartun batman favoritnya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk makan siang, seperti biasa Min meminta untuk duduk dekat jendela dan memilih menu terlebih dahulu, dia menunjuk semua makanan yang dilihatnya membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menatap si Jung kecil tak percaya, tubuhnya kecil tapi nafsu makannya besar lalu kemanakah makanan-makanan itu pergi(?)pikir YunJae.

"Minnie~ah sudah dulu neee, Minnie sudah memesan ENAM porsi makanan, sekarang giliran Appa dan Jae _hyung arraseo_?"

"Uh Appa padahal Min macih mau liat halaman belakang, tadi Min belum cempat liat"

"Aigooo habiskan dulu pesanan Minnie yang tadi kalau masih lapar Minnie kan bisa pesan lagi"

"Euuunggg _allaseo _nanti Min pecan lagi"

"Pantas saja Yuchun _ahjussi _paling tidak mau membawamu makan diluar, uang jajan Chunie _ahjussi _satu bulan bisa habis hanya karena mengajakmu makan Minnie~ya"

"Hihihihi Min cuka makan, ish Appa cepat pecan! Min cudah lapal!"

"_Arraso arraso _Jae~ah kau mau makan apa hum?"

"Apa saja Yun aku pemakan segala" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Hmmmm aku juga bingung mau makan apa, _chakkaman _aku panggil pelayan dulu dan kita tanya makanan apa yang paling enak disini _eotte_?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Yunho melambaikan tangannya memanggil si pelayan dan pelayan _yeoja _bertubuh mungil itupun segera menghampiri Yunho sambil membawa buku catatan kecil.

"Ne tuan mau pesan apa?"

"Menu masakan disini yang paling enak apa ya?" tanya Yunho

"Semua makanan di resto kami dijamin enak lezat dan bergizi tuan, tapi saat ini sedang ada menu khusus di resto kami apa tuan berminat mencobanya?"

"Menu khusus? Menu apa itu?"

"_Steamboth Couple_, kebetulan pemilik restauran kami sedang merayakan hari jadi pernikahan perak mereka jadi kami membuat _Steamboth Couple _khusus bagi pasangan suami istri, tuan dan nyonya ini pasangan suami istri kan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, wajah Jaejoong memerah dia salah tingkah dan memilih memandang tangannya yang berada di atas meja, menghindari tatapan intens _namja _tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa saat si pelayan memanggil Jaejoong dengan Nyonya ia sama sekali tidak marah, jelas-jelas dia _namja _tapi kenapa dipanggil Nyonya? TERKECUALI dia menjadi Nyonya Jung.

"_Noona, _ini Appa Min dan ini Umma Min _noona _bawakan caja makanannya Min lapal! Cepat ne _noona_" perintah bos kecil dengan tampang so galaknya.

"Nde baiklah kalau begitu _Steamboth Couple-_nya satu porsi ya sudah termasuk minum, maaf untuk pesanan atas nama siapa?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terlihat salah tingkah, Changmin yang melihat gelagat aneh dari keduanya hanya bisa melirik mereka bergantian.

"Aish kalau begini Min makannya bica lama! _Noona, _Appa Min namanya Jung Yuno dan ini Umma Min namanya Jae Umma, _ppali noona _makanannya cepat dibawa Min lapaaaalll" rengek Changmin

"Ne adik kecil, pesanan untuk tuan dan nyonya Jung akan segera diantar dan juga untuk adik manis ini, silahkan menunggu sebentar permisi"

Changmin yang tidak menyadari aura kikuk disampingnya hanya sibuk bermain dengan sendok dan garpu, kakinya yang belum menyentuh lantai bergoyang-goyang kedepan dan kebelakang, bibirnya tak berhenti bernyanyi.

"Euunngg Appa Appa"

Yunho diam

"Appa"

Yunho masih diam

"Ish APPA!"

"Eh? N nde Minnie~ya _wae geure_?"

"Appa melamun"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya meringis dan memegang tengkuknya, gugup eoh?

"Appa, Min mau minta cecuatu"

"Hum? Min minta apa sayang?"

"Euuunngg Appa, Min boleh ngga manggil Jae _noona _Umma?"

**UHUK UHUK UHUK**

Jaejoong yang sedang meneguk air _welcome drink_-nya mendadak tersedak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Ja Jae _gwaenchana_?"

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya sibuk menutup mulutnya, takut jika air yang dimulutnya akan keluar semua.

"Umma Umma _gwaenchana_?" tanya Changmin polos.

Mata Jaejoong membesar, ternyata si kecil serius dengan ucapannya.

"Yah Minnie panggil _hyung _saja ne? kasihan Jae _hyung _sampai tersedak begitu karena Minnie memanggilnya Umma"

Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi Min mau punya Umma, Min mau punya Umma kaya Jae _noona _pintal macak, baik cama Min cayang cama Min, Jae _noona _juga _yeppo_, teman-teman Min celalu celita enaknya punya Umma kalau mau cekolah dibuatkan bekal cama Ummanya, Min dibuatkan bekal cama Vic _ahjumma"_

Mendengar penuturan jujur Changmin tentu membuat Jaejoong jadi ikut bersedih, sejak kecil Changmin sudah ditinggal sang 'Umma' dan Appa kandungnya, bahkan Changmin tidak mengenal kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangkat dagu Changmin hingga mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Min mau punya Umma?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan masih dengan bibirnya yang ter_pout_ing sempurna.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang Min panggil Jae _hyung _Umma _eotte_?"

"Eung? Boleh _noona_? Min boleh panggil Jae _noona _Umma?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, saking senangnya Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat, ia tertawa senang sampai semua gigi susunya terlihat, Jaejoong balas mendekap Changmin sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Aciiiiiiiikkk Min punya Umma! Minnie punya Ummaaaaa, becok Min mau kacih tau Kyu, Uhan, Cehun, Hae, cemuaaaaaaaaaaa teman-teman kalo Min punya Umma hihihiii"

"Jae~ah kau tidak perlu begitu, maksudku…."

"_Gwaenchana _Yun aku tidak keberatan, asal Min senang aku juga ikut senang"

"_Keunde…._"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku jadi Ummanya Min Yunho~ya?" ada raut kesedihan di mata bening itu.

"_Aniyo _tentu saja aku senang kau menjadi Ummanya Minnie tapi…..benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wait, Yunho senang dirinya menjadi Umma dari Changmin? SENANG KARENA JAEJOONG MENJADI UMMA DARI ANAKNYA? Jika ia menjadi Umma Changmin apa ia bisa dibilang ISTRINYA Yunho sekarang? Pikiran Jaejoong terus melayang jauh sampai ia tak sadar Yunho memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda tuan, _Steamboth Couple _dan pesanan adik kecil, karena ini _Steamboth Couple _jadi hanya ada satu sendok dan satu sumpit untuk nyonya dan tuan Jung, selamat menikmati" ucap sang pelayan ramah.

Dengan kilat(?)Changmin mulai melahap makanan-makanan yang dipesannya, berbeda dengan sang 'Umma' dan Appanya yang kembali terlihat kikuk. Bagaimana mereka makan jika hanya ada satu sendok dan satu pasang sumpit? Sedang idealnya mereka harus memiliki sendok untuk nasi dan sumpit untuk mengambil lauknya.

"Yun, kau pakai sendok saja biar aku yang pakai sumpit"

"_A A_ni kau saja yang pake sendok, ini pakailah"

Jaejoong menerima sendok dari tangan Yunho dan Yunho mengambil sumpit kemudian memakan nasi yang ada dihadapannya. Keluarga kecil itu mulai makan dengan tenang, mata bulat Jaejoong menangkap bahwa Yunho sedikit kesulitan mengambil nasi dalam porsi besar, ia terus saja mengambil sayur dan daging yang ada di alat _steam _itu tanpa memakan nasinya. Mengetahui hal itu, Jaejoong menyendokan nasi miliknya dan disodorkannya sendok itu kehadapan Yunho.

"Makanlah, kau kesulitan mengambil nasinya kan? _Ige_"

Yunho melihat kearah sendok Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja aku tidak rabies aku…."

**NYAM**

Tanpa banyak berkata Yunho langsung memakan nasi itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut, kemudian Yunho mengambil daging dengan sumpitnya, sekarang ia-lah yang menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Kau daritadi hanya makan nasi saja sedang daging dan sayurnya tidak kau makan, buka mulutmu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, kedua pipinya menghangat, darahnya berdesir cepat, oh gosh mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri sekarang.

"Buka mulutmu Jae"

Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya dan memakan daging suapan Yunho itu. _Indirect kisseu _hm?

"Hihihihi Umma cama Appa lomantis" bisik Changmin yang kini sudah mengambil makanannya yang ke3.

Selesai makan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang karena tanpa terasa waktu sudah beranjak sore, kulkas dan jam tangan baru untuk Changmin sudah Yunho beli, kantong belanja yang Yunho bawa juga sudah sangat banyak, hanya kulkas saja yang tidak ia bawa karena untung supermarket itu memiliki jasa pengiriman.

Sesampainya di mobil Yunho memasukan barang-barangnya kebagasi, dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengantar Jaejoong pulang, tapi Changmin merengek minta Jaejoong agar melihat rumah barunya terlebih dalu. Tak berapa lama mereka-pun sampai, dilihatnya rumah Yunho yang tidak terlalu besar tapi Jaejoong yakin interior didalamnya pasti sangat mewah dan berkelas, rumah bertingkat satu itu memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan pagar kayu coklat sebagai gerbangnya, benar-benar rumah yang cocok untuk keluarga kecil.

"Ini rumahku Jae, maaf ya jika nanti saat masuk masih sedikit berantakan"

"_Gwaenchana _Yun namanya juga baru pindah, rumahmu sangat indah sepertinya nyaman" ucapnya saat turun dari mobil dan berdiri memandang rumah bercat abu—abu itu.

"Ish Umma! Cekalang kan Jae _noona _udah jadi Ummanya Min, jadi Umma panggil Appa Min _yeobo _kaya Cho _ahjumma _kalo manggil Cho _ahjuci"_

"Eh? _Yeo yeobo_?"

"Uhm uhm" angguk si kecil evil Jung semangat.

"Teluc Appa panggil Umma _chagiya_"

"Eeehh? _Cha chagiyaa_?"

"Neeeee, pokonya Min ngga mau tau Umma Appa haluc manggilnya begitu, uh Min mau pipis Appa _ppali_"

Kembali pasangan berbeda usia lima tahun tersebut dilanda ke-kikukan. Ucapan Changmin benar-benar membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. Changmin menarik lengan Appanya hingga menuju pintu rumah untuk cepat membuka pintu karena ia tidak tahan ingin ke kamar kecil, namun aneh saat Yunho memasukan kuncinya, kunci itu tidak bisa digerakan membuka apa mungkin rusak? Pikir Yunho. Sampai akhirnya Yunho memegang knop pintu itu dan terbuka.

"Aigooooo Yunho, kau baru pulang nak"

Dilihatnya sang Umma Jung sudah ada dirumahnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama seorang _yeoja._

"U Umma? Umma kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"_Wae_? Apa Umma tidak boleh main kesini? Umma minta kunci ganda dari Yuchun tadi, lagipula kau pergi dari rumah tidak minta ijin Umma dan Appa, kau keterlaluan Yunho"

"_Mi mianhe _Umma, aku rencananya akan kerumah besok untuk memberitahu Umma dan Appa"

"Ah yasudahlah, mungkin ada baiknya juga kau segera menempati rumah ini agar kau bisa membangun keluarga kecil dengan Jiyeon nantinya"

_"M Mwo?_" bingung Yunho.

"Ah iya Umma lupa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang, Jiyeon~ah kemari sayang"

_Yeoja _cantik berambut panjang gelombang itu tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Nyonya Jung, dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Yunho.

_"Anyeong haseo,_ Park Jiyeon _imnida_ senang bertemu denganmu Yunho~shi"

"Omo! _Noona _jahat?"

"Eeehh?"

**TBC**

******Anyeong mian author baru muncul lagi, kemaren2 sibuk ngurusin hati(?) yang luka(?) gara-gara denger gossip Changmin ama Vic jadinya ngga mood buat nulis T^T mian kalo bahasanya GJ, alur cepet kurang romantis dll krn hati author juga lagi ga romantis*digampar* Ada yg PM "Thor TVXQ-nya waktu jaman kapan nih karakternya? jelasin dong Thor biar kebayang gitu hehehe" Yunho jaman KYHD, demi apa babeh ganteng bgt disitu! Jejung era Rising Sun, yepponya badaaaasss, Yuchun Saipan era en Junsu OJBH era. Sankyu buat yg udh review, follow story&author*hug* maaaaaaafff gabisa dibales atu2*bow* Hepi reading#kecupkecup**


	6. Chapter 6

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Langsung baca aja ya :) BIG SANKYU buat y udh review kemarin, mian kl masih typo, bertele-tele, GJ dll, kemungkinan ff ini sampai 10 chap, so sisa 4 Chap lagi doakan semoga g terlalu lama coz author jg lagi ujian ngehehehe, btw kemaren ada yg ikut chat ama Umma Jae? author ikutan even ngga masuk2*pout* YOOSUdahlah hepi reading readers#bowingdeeply**

**.**

**.**

"Appa Appa ini _noona _jahat yang membuang jam tangan Minnie! Kyaaaaaaa _noona _ngapain dilumah Minnie?! _Noona _jahat udah buang jam betmen kecukaan Minnie! _Noona _pelgi pelgiiiiiiiiiiii" Changmin yang memang menaruh dendam(?)pada _noona_ yang sudah membuang jam tangan kesayangannya mendorong _yeoja _bernama Park Jiyeon itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Min ngga cuka _noona _ini! _Noona _ini jahat!" lanjutnya

"A aku tidak tahu ka kalau anak ini, anak ini" ucap Jaejoong saat Changmin terus mendorong tubuhnya keluar.

"_Noona _keluaaaalll pelgiiiiii"

**BRUK!**

"AH! Hueeeeeeeeeee _appooooo_ hueeeeeeeeee Appaaaaa~"

Jung Umma mendorong Changmin hingga terjatuh dan membuat sikunya membentur pagar kayu yang cukup tebal, sikunya bahkan menancap di paku yang belum terpaku sempurna sehingga membuat goresan yang cukup dalam.

"MINNIE!" pekik YunJae bersamaan lalu beranjak mendekati si kecil yang menangis histeris.

"UMMA! Umma keterlaluan kenapa Umma mendorong Changmin?" marah Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat sudah memeluk Changmin dan melihat lukanya yang berdarah cukup banyak.

"Lalu kenapa anak itu mendorong-dorong Jiyeon huh? Jiyeon ini calon istrimu dia calon menantu Umma dan bisa dibilang calon Umma dari anakmu itu!"

"_Chiluuuuhhh_! Min ngga mau punya Umma cepelti _noona _jahat! Min cudah punya Umma!"

"Hahahaha kau sudah punya Umma? Baiklah kau pergi dengan Umma-mu sana! Biar Appa-mu ini menikah dengan Jiyeonie dan memiliki anak baru! Kami tidak membutuhkanmu benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Hiksss hikssss _halmonim _jahat hukssss _appo _Umma tangan Min _appo_" tangis Changmin yang sikunya sedang diusap pelan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun sepertinya luka Min terlalu dalam, darahnya tidak berhenti keluar lebih baik kita bawa dia ke dokter"

"Uhm kau gendong Changmin kita ke dokter sekarang bawa dia ke mobil"

"YUNHO! Kau mau kemana?! Masih ada Umma dan Jiyeon disini"

"Umma aku harus membawa Min ke Rumah Sakit aku takut lukanya semakin parah! Permisi"

"Baiklah! Kau bawa anak itu ke Rumah Sakit, tapi besok kau harus datang kerumah, Umma mengundang orang tua Jiyeon untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan kalian! Kau harus datang Yunho!"

Tak menggubris perkataan Ummanya, Yunho langsung menuju mobil yang di dalamnya berada Jaejoong, _namja _cantik itu masih terus menenangkan Changmin yang menangis kesakitan, darah merah pekat mengalir deras, rupanya paku itu menancap dan menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam.

**SEMENTARA ITU**

"_Ahjumma, _sepertinya Yunho Oppa tidak menyukaiku"

"Aigo Jiyeon~ah Yunho itu belum mengenalmu saja kau cantik dan baik mana mungkin ia tidak suka denganmu"

"_Keunde_, aku benar-benar tidak tau bahwa anak kecil tadi anaknya Yunho Oppa aku jadi merasa bersalah"

"Aish anak sialan itu bukan anak Yunho! aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu kan sayang? Sudahlah tidak perlu kau khawatirkan masalah itu, kau dekati saja Yunho ne, _ahjumma _yakin Yunho akan menyukaimu, _kajja _kita pulang sekarang"

_Yeoja _bertubuh ramping itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan. '_Yunho Oppa, aku sepertinya sudah terlanjur menyukaimu jadi…..akan kupastikan kau menjadi miliku' _ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya ? Apa Min baik-baik saja?"

"Lukanya memang cukup dalam, tapi sudah disuntik dengan anti tetanus jadi tidak akan infeksi, perbannya diganti sehari dua kali jangan terkena basah sampai lukanya mengering, ini resep obatnya didalamnya juga ada alkohol yang cukup diolesi di lukanya, obatnya jangan lupa diminum ne Minnie" senyum dokter Park ramah.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, kondisinya terlihat lemah karena seharian menangis, matanya sembab serta tangan kirinya memeluk tangan kanan yang dibalut perban.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, terima kasih banyak dokter"

"Sama-sama tuan Jung, lekas sembuh Minnie~ya"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter Park, Yunho menuju apotik untuk menebus obat, Jaejoong nampak berjalan dibelakangnya dengan Changmin dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Changmin yang diperban sedikit mempersulit pelukan Jaejoong di tubuh Changmin, ia takut dirinya terlalu keras memeluk Changmin dan menyakiti si bocah berambut jamur itu.

"Jae, kau tunggulah di mobil obatnya biar aku yang tebus, Min sepertinya sudah mengantuk bawa dia tidur di mobil ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Minnie~ya masih sakit hum?" tanya Jaejoong lembut setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Cakit cekali Umma hukss"

Merasa tidak tega, Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dia mengusap punggung si kecil mencoba menenangkannya. Jaejoong berfikir bahwa Umma Jung itu jahat sekali, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyakiti anak sekecil Changmin? Cucunya sendiri, meski ia lahir tanpa restu tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri gen Jung tumbuh di tubuh Changmin. Jaejoong mengelus surai hitam Changmin, hingga membuat bocah yang selalu ceria itu tertidur. Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho sudah tiba di mobil, dilihatnya sang anak dan Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia menyalakan mobil dan kembali kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Yunho tidak segera membangunkan Jaejoong karena dilihatnya Jaejoong benar-benar tidur, ia sungguh tidak tega membangunkan _namja _tercantik dan tersempurna yang pernah ia lihat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Changmin harus istirahat dengan nyaman dikamarnya, sehingga membuat Yunho terpaksa membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Jae, Jaejoongie" panggilnya lembut

"Euunngghh" Jaejoong mengeluh, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman, mata _doe _itu terbuka perlahan.

"Kita sudah sampai Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan keadaan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

'_Yunnie? Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi_' pikir Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Hum kita sudah sampai, _mian _aku membangunkan mu sini biar ku gendong Changmin, kau pasti sangat lelah eoh?"

"_Gwaenchana, _Min biar aku gendong saja aku takut dia bangun kalau dipindahkan" Jaejoong membetulkan letak duduk Changmin di pangkuannya, sedang Yunho keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Pasangan ber_gender _sama itu kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Changmin dan menidurkan si bocah kecil yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menangis karena kesakitan, namun saat Jaejoong akan meletakan tubuhnya ke kasur Changmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jaejoong. Yunho mencoba membantu melepaskan pelukan erat Changmin di leher Jaejoong, namun hasilnya nihil, dan hal itu membuat Changmin merengek.

"Yun, Minnie sepertinya tidak mau aku tinggalkan"

"Hum sepertinya begitu"

"Jaejoongie, itu itu apa kau mau menginap disini saja? Maksudku Min benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan dirimu, aku takut jika dipaksakan ia akan terbangun dan menangis"

Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang berada di pelukannya, ia mengehela napasnya pelan, anak bertubuh tinggi itu sungguh tidak melepaskan dirinya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus menginap, hanya saja ia belum memberitahu Junsu sedikitnya ia khawatir meninggalkan Junsu adiknya sendiri dirumah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ah _mian _Jae aku tidak akan memaksamu jika memang kau tidak bisa menginap, sini biar aku gendong saja Changmin" Yunho menarik pelan Changmin yang ada di pelukan Jaejoong tapi baru sedetik Yunho menariknya si kecil berotak pintar itu malah menangis keras.

"Sssshhh _uljimma _Minnie~ah sini sama Appa ne"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ chiluuuuhhh _HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UMMAAAAAA UMMAAAAAAAA"

Jaejoong kembali mendekap Changmin.

"_Gwaenchana _Yun, a aku menginap saja aku tidak mau membuat Minnie terbangun"

"Tapi Jae, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati kasur Changmin, dia meletakan si kecil diatas kasur, tangan Changmin sempat terlepas namun kembali ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Matanya masih terpejam. Jaejoong berbaring disamping si kecil Jung.

"Hsssss tidurlah Minnie~ya Umma disini menemanimu"

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu Jae"

"_Gwaenchana _Yun, kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat"

"Hum, kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal ketuk saja pintu kamarku"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"_Jalja _Minnie~ah" Yunho mengecup dahi Changmin "_Jalja _Jaejoongie"

"_Jalja _Yun"

**...**

Matahari begitu cepat menyapa bumi, meski tidak begitu terik karena memasuki _autumn, _tapi sinarnya dapat membangunkan siapa saja yang masih terlelap. Termasuk Yunho yang saat ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk. Ia terduduk dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, tubuh yang begitu sempurna, terbentuk dengan sangat indah. _Namja _tampan itu memakai kaosnya dan keluar menuju kamar sang anak.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar Changmin, hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang harum, membuat perutnya menggelitik, wangi masakan. _Namja _25 tahun itu memutuskan untuk melihat ke dapur. Dan benar saja ada yang sedang memasak disana, Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengaduk sesuatu didalam panci, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang terus memandanginya kagum.

"Omo Yunho! Aish kau menganggetkan-ku saja" kaget Jaejoong saat tubuhnya berbalik.

Yunho tersenyum, dia menghampiri Jaejoong dan melirik apa yang dimasak si _namja _cantik tersebut.

"Aku membuat Sup Jagung untuk Minnie, setelah bangun dia harus sarapan dan minum obatnya, _mianhe _aku memakai dapurmu untuk memasak dan menggunakan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada dikulkas"

"_Gwaenchana _Jae, kau hanya memasak untuk Minnie? Untuk-ku?"

"Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng _kimchi _untukmu, itu sudah ada dimeja makan, kau mau sarapan sekarang?"

Yunho melihat kearah meja makan dan benar saja terdapat satu mangkuk besar nasi goreng _kimchi _dan telur gulung, Yunho tertawa kecil.

"_Waeo_? Kenapa kau tertawa Yun?"

"Kau tau, kalau begini rasanya kita benar-benar seperti suami istri _ania_?"

**BLUSH~**

Perkataan Yunho sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas di pagi hari, dengan gugup ia kembali fokus pada Sup Jagungnya. Oh _Gosh _hatinya berdegup kencang sekarang.

"Aku akan melihat Changmin dulu"

"Hum" angguk Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho, malu eoh?

"Masak yang enak _chagiyaaaa"_ goda Yunho.

"Y ya!" pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah pura-pura marah sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum malu dan terkikik sendiri, sesaat uri Kim Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang gila#SLAP.

**CKLEK~**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin pelan, dilihatnya si kecil Jung masih tertidur pulas, tubuhnya terlentang dengan tangan kanan yang diperban, sedang tangan kirinya memeluk guling. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat saat tertidur(Kl bangun keak setan#tonjokin)

"Minnie~ah _baby _bangun sayang, sudah pagi" panggil Yunho pelan sambil mengusap rambut Changmin.

mata kecil yang mirip dengan Yunho itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

"Kka bangun sayang, Minnie harus sarapan terus minum obat kita ganti perbannya ne? Kka Jae Umma membuatkan Sup Jagung yang enak buat Minnie"

"Umma macih dicini?" tanya Changmin mendongakan kepalanya, matanya berbinar senang mendengar bahwa Umma cantiknya itu masih ada dirumah.

"Hum, Jae Umma ada di dapur sedang masak _kajja_"

Yunho menggendong Changmin untuk turun kedapur, saat sudah sampai di dapur Changmin minta diturunkan dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Omo Minnie~ah, sudah bangun eoh?"

"Hihihihii Umma macih dicini kilain Min cudah pulang"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membawa Changmin duduk di meja makan

"Umma sengaja ingin membuatkan sarapan yang enak untuk Minnie Kka Min tunggu dulu disini ne Umma akan bawa supnya"

Changmin mengangguk semangat.

"Yun kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Yunho yang menjauh dari meja makan.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Jae, hari ini ada rapat di Busan jadi aku sarapan setelah mandi"

"Kau ke kantor hari ini?"

Yunho mengangguk

"Lalu Minnie?"

Yunho menatap wajah putra _hyung_-nya yang sudah ia anggap anaknya itu, ia lupa bahwa dirinya kini telah tinggal berdua dengan Changmin, jika dulu ada _maid _yang setia menjaga Changmin saat Yunho bekerja, tapi sekarang? Siapa yang akan menjaga anaknya? Ditambah si kecil juga sedang sakit.

"Aku akan menelpon Yuchun dan menyuruhnya kesini untuk menjaga Minnie"

"Kau yakin dia tidak sibuk?"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol yang sudah ia hapal.

"_Yeoboseo hyung, waeo? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah menelpon"_

"Chunnie~ah kau dimana? Hari ini kuliah sampai jam berapa eoh?"

"_Aku kuliah jam 9 hyung, setelah itu aku ke ilsan kerumah dosen pembimbingku untuk mengantarkan skripsi, dari situ aku langsung ke perpustakaan pusat mencari bahan bab terakhir skripsiku hyung, waeo?"_

"Kau sibuk sekali ya hari ini?"

"_Hum begitulah hyung, kau tau skripsiku sudah masuk bab akhir jadi aku semakin sibuk, ya wae geure hyung"_

"_Ani, _aku akan rapat di Busan tapi Changmin sedang sakit aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah"

"_MWO? MINNIE SAKIT? SAKIT APA HYUNG?!"_

"YA! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aish telingaku sakit sudah nanti saja aku ceritakan, aku tutup ne"

"_Ne hyung mianhe jeongmal, sampaikan salamku untuk Minnie dan cepat sembuh neee"_

"Nde _gwaenchana_"

**KLIK~**

"Yuchun tidak bisa?"

Yunho mengangguk, dia mendesah kemudian mendekati anaknya yang sedang melihat-lihat perban di tangan kanannya. Alisnya bersatu menyerengit tanda bahwa luka itu masih terasa perih.

"Minnie~ya, kau mau ikut Appa ke Busan?"

"Eoh? Bucan? Kan Minnie lagi cakit Appa, Min ngga boleh kemana-mana"

"Nde Appa tau _baby, _tapi Appa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah apalagi Minnie lagi sakit, Appa khawatir"

Changmin nampak berfikir, kalau dia boleh pergi ke Busan kenapa dia tidak bersekolah saja? Cerdas.

"Eung Appa Min cekolah caja neeee, Min janji Min akan ati-ati cama tangan Minnie, lagian kalo dicekolah kan ada teman-teman yang jagain Minnie, ada Kyunnie juga boleh ne Appa? Min mau cekolah"

"Min mau sekolah? Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm! _Gwaenchana _Appa" cengir si kecil lebar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Min boleh sekolah, tapi ingat saat di museum Min ngga boleh lari-lari dulu ne dan saat makan siang obatnya diminum, _arachi?"_

"Nde Appaaaaaaa"

"Yun, siang nanti aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau menitipkan Minnie, maksudku aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk dan aku bisa menjemput Minnie dari sekolah saat pulang dari pasar"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi Jae aku"

"Aish aku tidak suka kalau kau berkata '_aku akan merepotkanmu Jae blablabla'_ aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu Jung Yunho, aku senang bersama Changmin lagipula...aku Ummanya kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk malu saat kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan.

Yunho yang melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi _chuby _Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, ia tak tahan untuk menggoda Jaejoongnya.

"Ndee kau memang Ummanya Minnie _chagiyaaaa"_

"Y ya! Kau mengulanginya lagi eoh?" malu Jaejoong.

"_Wae_? Kalau kau Ummanya Minnie, itu berarti kau istriku kan? Dan benar kata Min kemarin kalau aku harus memanggilmu _chagiya"_ kekeh Yunho.

"Aish _jinjja _Yunho"

"Umma panggil Appa _yeobo"_ sela Changmin

"Eeeehh?"

"Appa cudah manggil Umma _chagiya _Umma panggil Appa _yeobo ppaliwaa~"_

"Minnie~ya tapi"

"Min ngga mau minum obat!"

"_Waeeee?"_

"Umma ngga cayang cama Min! ngga mau manggil Appa Min _yeobo_!" ambek si kecil.

Bingung dan malu tentunya akan permintaan si kecil Jung, matanya beralih kearah Yunho namun si _namja _berwajah kecil itu malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"_Aish jinjja arra arra yeo…yeob….yeobo" _Demi Tuhan ia sangat malu sekarang.

Yunho yang semakin gemas melihat sikap Jaejoong, menghampiri _namja _yang memiliki pinggang teramping itu. Dia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya dan berbisik pelan.

"_Gomawo chagi" _ucap Yunho yang langsung menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tengah membeku karena perlakuannya.

Tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara _bass _ditelinganya, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Matanya berkedip tak beraturan, wajahnya panas dan tangannya mendadak dingin. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol perasaannya, rasa itu sudah semakin jauh tenggelam, rasa yang sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho di hotel, rasa yang tidak pernah berubah. Yah, dia sudah jatuh cinta sekarang.

***CASSIOPEIA KINDERGARTEN ***

Jaejoong sudah berada di gerbang TK Jung Changmin, barang-barang belanjaannya sudah ia simpan di café terlebih dahulu sebelum menjemput si kecil. Beberapa orang memandangnya kagum, ada juga yang menatapnya curiga karena mereka belum pernah melihat Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong menunggu bis yang mengantarkan anak-anak dari Museum karena hari ini TK Changmin mengadakan perjalanan ke Museum _kimchi_.

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan bus berwarna biru itu nampak mendekat, Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan benar saja, saat bus itu terparkir di halaman TK, anak-anak kecil yang terlihat lucu dengan topi TK mereka nampak berlarian keluar dari bus, mereka menghampiri Umma-nya satu persatu. Si kecil Jung keluar paling terakhir ternyata, tangan kirinya digandeng Kyu erat.

"Eoh? Umma? Ummaaaaaaa" tangan kecilnya yang digandeng Kyu otomatis terlepas, karena Changmin langsung berlari saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Aigooo Min sudah pulang ne? bagaimana jalan-jalannya hum?"

"MIN CUKA! Banyak cekali _kimchi _yang bica Min coba hihihi telus Min diajalin cala buat Kimchi Umma, Min juga jadi tau kalo _kimchi _itu makanan telcehat didunia, kapan-kapan kita kecana ne Umma cama Appa, Appa kan cuka cekali _kimchi_"

"_Jinjja?_ Min senang sekali rupanya"

"Uhm! Tentu caja"

"_A anyeong" _sapa Kyu yang sekarang berada disamping Changmin.

"_Anyeong _kau pasti Kyuhyun kan?"

"Eh? _Ahjumma _tau dalimana?" tanya si anak polos

'_Aigoo lagi-lagi aku disangka wanita, bahkan oleh anak kecil sekalipun'_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Minnie sering cerita tentangmu Kyunnie, Min bilang bahwa dia mempunyai teman yang sangat manis"

_Namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tertunduk malu, badannya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Ah iya Kyu, ini Umma Min yang tadi Min celitakan di bis"

"Whoaaa _jinjja_? Jadi ini Umma Min? _yeppo"_

"Tentu caja, Kka Umma Min kenalkan cama teman-teman Minnie _kajja _kecini Ummaaaaa" tarik Changmin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Chingudeull! Ini Umma Min, _yeppo _kan _yeppoooooo_" ucapnya bangga

"Ndeee _yepposeo_ _Anyeong _Umma-nya Miiinnn" kompak anak-anak kecil saat Changmin memanggil mereka untuk mengenalkan Umma barunya.

"Umma, ini teman-teman Min, ini Uhan, Hae, Cungmin, Chanyeol, Jinki, Culli, Klistal, Yecung, Yoona cama Baekhyun cicanya cudah pulang Umma"

"Aigooo anda Nyonya Jung? Ummanya Changmin?_ Yepposeo_" sekarang giliran ibu-ibu dari teman-teman Changmin yang menganggumi kecantikan alami Jaejoong, tidak tau saja bahwa ia itu _namja._

"Omo, kulitnya halus sekali"

"Ndeee juga putih dan bersih"

"Yah Nyonya Jung, dimana kau merawat kulitmu eoh? kenapa wajahmu seperti bayi saja?"

"Eh, kalau kau Nyonya Jung kenapa aku tidak mendengar berita pernikahan kalian ya? Tuan Jung itu kan pengusaha yang terkenal tapi aku tidak melihat berita kalian menikah"

"Hmmm benar juga, eh tapi bisa saja pernikahannya dirahasiakan orang-orang terkenal kan memang suka begitu"

"Ah nde benar juga"

Angguk ibu-ibu lain. Yap, Kim atau yang mungkin sekarang bisa menjadi Jung Jaejoong berhasil menarik perhatian ibu-ibu bahkan sudah menjadi bahan gossip. Sebelum semakin banyak yang membicarakannya, Jaejoong segera berpamitan dan menggendong Changmin untuk dibawa ke cafenya. Jaejoong menggunakan taksi agar Changmin merasa nyaman, ia sedang mengirim pesan untuk Yunho dan memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah menjemput Changmin dan akan langsung membawanya ke café. Sesampainya di café, Jaejoong mendudukan Changmin di meja favoritnya dan segera membawakan bebeapa makanan karena bocah pintar itu terus saja meminta makan sejak tadi.

"Kka, habiskan ne Minnie setelah itu minum obat _arraseo_?" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Nde Umma" tangan kanannya yang diperban sedikit membuatnya kesulitan untuk makan, Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega meski pekerjaannya masih banyak namun ia memilih duduk disebelah Changmin dan mulai menyuapi anak yang tidak pernah menganggapnya _namja _tersebut.

Seperti biasa Changmin selalu merasa senang berada bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu, meskipun beberapa kali Jaejoong meninggalkannya karena kesibukannya di dapur dan Junsu yang sibuk belajar karena minggu depan ia sudah melaksanakan ujian nasional, tapi Changmin merasa nyaman berada di café milik Kim bersaudara itu. Hingga sore menjelang dan Yunho telah datang menjemputnya.

"_Gomawo _Jae sudah merawat Changmin hari ini, tanpamu aku akan sedikit kesulitan"

"_Gwaenchana _Yunho~ah, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku makan dirumah saja Umma menungguku"

"Eh? Kau akan kembali kerumah lamamu Yun?"

"_Ani_, hari ini Umma mengundang keluarga Park kerumah untuk makan malam bersama"

"Keluarga Park? Maksudmu keluarga _yeoja _yang kemarin itu?" ada rasa tidak nyaman di hati Jaejoong mengingat _yeoja _cantik yang dibawa Umma Jung kemarin.

"Hum, keluarga Park adalah teman lama Umma-ku, dan Jiyeon adalah putri mereka, tapi seingatku Jiyeon dulu memakai kacamata berambut ikal dan sedikit gemuk sekarang dia sudah berubah lebih cantik"

"Min tidak cuka _noona _itu Appa! _Noona _itu jahat!" pout si kecil.

"Hahahaha uri Minnie tidak suka pada _noona _Jiyeon hum? Padahal kan Jiyeon _noona yeppo_, bukannya Minnie suka pada gadis cantik?" goda sang ayah.

"Uhm! Tapi bukan _noona _itu, _noona _itu cudah membuang jam tangan Min! Lagian Umma Min jauuuuuuuuuuuhh lebih _yeppo_" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang saat ini memang sedang berada digendongan _namja _sempurna itu.

"Ndeeee Umma Minnie yang ini memang sangat _yeppo_"

**BLUSH~**

'_Aish kenapa dua orang Jung ini senang sekali menggodaku sih?' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil bersikap gugup.

"Kka kita pergi sekarang, _halmonim _dan _halboji _sudah menunggu dirumah" Yunho mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Umma, nanti Umma menginap dilumah Min lagi neee cama Cuie _hyung _juga"

"Hum, Min juga harus sering-sering kesini ne?"

"Ciap Umma!" ucapnya sambil meletakan tangan kirinya di dahi, persis seperti orang hormat.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Kami pergi dulu Jae, _gomawo _ne"

"Hum, hati-hati dijalan Yun"

Yunho mengangguk, Changmin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Jaejoong saat Yunho membawanya menuju mobil.

"Apa mungkin Yunho akan dijodohkan? Yun….apa kau akan menerima perjodohan itu?"

Jaejoong merasa cemas saat ini, kemarin Umma Jung membawa seorang wanita cantik untuk bertemu Yunho dan saat bertemu wanita itu Jaejoong yakin bahwa wanita cantik dan berkelas itu pasti akan dijodohkan dengan Yunho, perasaannya tidak nyaman, khawatir dan takut. Bagaimana-pun juga hatinya telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok Jung Yunho, ia mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai Yunho, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho sendiri? Meski beberapa hari ini perhatian Yunho untuknya sempat membuat Jaejoong berfikir bahwa Yunho mungkin juga menyukainya tapi itu terlalu jauh, baginya Yunho adalah pangeran dari kerajaan besar sedang dirinya? Hanya rakyat biasa yang tidak bisa dipandang dalam hal apapun.

Yunho sudah tiba dirumah Umma dan Appanya, saat ia masuk beberapa _maid _terlihat sibuk membereskan ruang tamu, meja makan dan ruang keluarga, ia menuntun Changmin menuju kamar Yuchun, ia yakin adikanya ada dirumah sekarang karena mobil Yuchun terparkir di halaman.

**CKLEK~**

"Chunie _hyungiiieee_~" pekik Changmin mendapati _ahjussi_nya sedang duduk menghadap _laptop_.

"Omo, Minnie~ya aigoooo kau datang huh?" Yuchun mengangkat Changmin duduk dipangkuannya.

"_Hyung _cedang apa? Main angly beud ya? Min mau"

"Aish _hyung _sedang menyelesaikan skripsi, YAH! Tanganmu kenapa Minnie~ah? Kenapa diperban seperti ini eoh? _hyung _kenapa tangan Min?"

Yunho mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat Umma Jung kerumahnya pada Yuchun.

"Aish _jinjja_! Umma keterlaluan, bagaiamana mungkin ia mendorong Changmin sampai luka begini, yah bocah setan masih sakit hum?"

Changmin mengangguk lucu.

"Chun, aku titip Minnie aku mau menemui Umma dan Appa dulu"

"Uhm"

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Yuchun, dipangkuan _namja _cassanova itu masih duduk dengan tenang _namja _imut nan tampan yang sedang mengotak atik _laptop macbook apple _milik Yuchun. Di tempat lain Yunho menemui orang tuanya yang saat menuruni tangga mereka saling berpapasan.

"Yunho~ah kau sudah datang nak?" sambut Jung Umma senang.

"Nde Umma, Appa apa kabar? _Mian _aku tidak memberitahukan kepindahanku sebelumnya"

"Hum _gwaenchana _Umma-mu sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"Appa tidak marah?"

"Appa tidak marah, hanya kecewa karena kau tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya dengan kami, tapi kau sudah besar Yunho kau berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri" bijak Jung Appa.

"_Gomawo _Appa, _keurom_ wajah Appa nampak pucat Appa sakit?" cemas Yunho

"Appa hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja, tapi tidak apa-apa jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Appa"

"Benarkah? Kalau Appa sakit Appa istirahat saja"

"Appa tidak apa-apa"

"Tuan besar, Nyonya besar, Tuan Muda keluarga Park sudah tiba"

"Ah _jinjja_? Kka suruh mereka semua masuk Teuki~ah"

"Nde Nyonya"

_Maid _tampan itu berlalu dari ruang keluarga menuju pintu depan dimana keluarga Park sudah menunggu. Jung Umma menyuruh Yunho ke kamar Yuchun dan memintanya untuk turun, wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu langsung menuju ruang tamu dan menyapa kolega lamanya.

"Aigooo Park Si Hoo~shi sudah lama tidak bertemu, omo Chae Young~shi kau semakin cantik saja neeee"

"Ahahahaha Min Roe~ah jangan memujiku seperti itu, kau juga terlihat awet mudah eoh"

Akhirnya dua keluarga Jung dan Park itu saling mengobrol dan melemparkan canda di ruang tamu. Yunho Yuchun dan Changmin yang baru saja tiba langsung bersalaman dengan Park _Ahjussi _dan _ahjumma _serta anak mereka satu-satunya Park Jiyeon.

"Kka Min beri salam sama Park _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_" pinta Yunho

"_Anyeong haceo Jung Changmin imnida~" _ucapnya lucu sambil membungkukan badan.

"Aigoyaaa lucu sekali, anakmu benar-benar tampan Yunho~ah" ucap Park _ahjumma_.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya.

"_Anyeong _Changmin~ah masih ingat denganku?" tanya Jiyeon ramah.

"Tentu! Min ngga mungkin lupa cama _noona _yang cudah menginjak dan membuang jam tangan Minnie" balasnya ketus

"Soal itu, _mianhe _ne Minnie~ah _noona _tidak sengaja, Kka lihat _noona _membawakan gantinya tada~~~~" Jiyeon terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas dan langsung memberikannya pada Changmin.

Si kecil yang memang suka dengan hadiah langsung tersenyum senang, namun ia kembali memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya, masih kesal rupanya.

"Ayo buka Minnie" ucap Jiyeon dan menyerahkan bungkusan kecil itu kepada Changmin.

Changmin menurut, ia membuka bungkus kado itu dan melihat sebuah kotak biru beludru kemudian membukanya.

"JAM TANGAN BETMEN!" pekiknya senang

"_Eotte_? Min suka? _Noona _belikan jam tangan batman baru untuk Minnie sebagai permintaan maaf _noona_ maaf ne Changmin~ah"

"Ish _noona _mau melayu Min ya? Kalau begitu Min ngga mau telima kadonya" Changmin mengulurkan jam tangan itu kembali pada Jiyeon.

"Eh? Tapi"

"Yah! Ambil saja jam tangan itu, sudah bagus Jiyeonie mau menggantinya!" ketus Jung Umma.

"_Alaceo halmonim"_ balas Changmin yang tertunduk karena dibentak Jung Umma, ia mengambil kembali jam tangan itu dan membungkuk kecil.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu tentu saja merasa kasihan, namun ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ummanya hari ini, selain lelah karena ia baru pulang dari rapat di Busan, Yunho juga menghargai tamu mereka yang datang. Ia kembali menggendong Changmin dan tersenyum.

"Anak Appa pintar, Jiyeon~shi _gomawo _kau tidak usah repot-repot aku sudah membelikan jam tangan yang baru untuknya"

"T tidak repot Yunho Oppa, aku senang melakukannya" gugup Jiyeon saat Yunho memandangnya, demi apa Jung Yunho itu super duper tampan, gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu, akhirnya masakan-pun telah siap dan Umma Jung membawa mereka semua keruang makan. Keakraban itu masih terlihat diruang makan saat _maid _sibuk menuangkan air minum di gelas masing-masing.

"Chunnie _hyuuunngg_" panggil Changmin sambil berbisik kearah Yuchun yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Hum? _Wae geure _Min?"

"Ada ec klim vanilaaaa" tunjuk Changmin dengan mata berbinar menatap es krim itu sebagai makanan pembuka.

Yuchun terkekeh melihat tingkah keponakannya yang sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat es krim.

"Dimana ada es krim vanilla maka disitu ada Appamu, yah minta ijin dulu sama Appa"

"Boleh tidak ya _hyung_?"

"Coba saja"

Berfikir lima detik cukup membuat Jung kecil membuat keputusan untuk meminta ijin pada Appanya. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Yunho.

"Appa~" bisiknya

"Hum? Kenapa sayang?"

"Min mau ec klim"

Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin, ia melihat segelas es krim Vanila dengan _choco ball_ sebagai topingnya. Ia mengerti maksud sang anak, Yunho-pun balik menatap Changmin.

"Minnie _chagy_, Appa kan sudah pernah bilang kalau Min ngga boleh terlalu banyak makan es krim satu bulan hanya boleh sekali itupun setelah Minnie merengek padahal tadinya Appa sudah melarang kan?" ucapnya lembut.

"_Keunde _Min mau ec klim itu cekalang Appa, boleh ne? cekaliiiiiii caja _jebbal _Appa~" pinta dengan wajah memelas.

"Jangan sayang, minggu lalu Min sudah makan es krim kan? Satu cup besar lagi, Kka menurut sama Appa ne?"

Changmin jelas mem_pout_ingkan bibirnya kesal, ayolah mana mungkin ia bisa menolak segelas es krim vanilla kesukaannya? Ditambah toping _choco ball _diatasnya. Demi kulkas tercintanya, ia meneguk saliva beberapa kali melihat semua orang memakan es krim hanya dia saja yang tidak.

"Eh? Changminnie kenapa tidak makan es krimnya? Min ngga suka es krim?" tanya Jiyeon yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Min cuka ec klim! Cukaaaaaaaa cekali, tapi" ia melirik Yunho.

"Dia punya ashma Jiyeon~shi jadi tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan es krim"

Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Changmin tertunduk sedih.

"Eummm tapi sepertinya jika sekali saja tidak apa-apa Oppa, maksudku ashma-nya tidak akan berpengaruh besar jika ia dua atau tiga kali memakan es krim"

Kepala Changmin terangkat, binar matanya mulai terlihat senang mendapat pembelaan dari _noona _yang dianggapnya sangat jahat itu.

"Jiyeon kami ini calon dokter Yunho~ya, dia sedang kuliah di Kyunghee dua tahun lagi dia akan lulus dan akan melanjutkan studynya di London" ucap Park Umma bangga.

"Ah benarkah?" jawab Yunho.

"Nde, karena itu dia tau banyak tentang kesehatan, sudah berikan saja dia es krim tidak enak melihat wajahnya yang memasang wajah sedih begitu" ketus Jung Umma.

Yunho mengehela napasnya, dilihatnya sang anak yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Yasudah Min boleh makan tapi hanya satu gelas ne?"

"NE APPA!" pekiknya senang, dia terkikik kemudian ber-hi5 dengan Yuchun.

"Teuki _ahjucci _yang banyak es klimnya, telus telus yang banyak _ahjuciiii_" celotehnya kepada sang _maid _yang sedang menuangkan es krim itu ke dalam gelas berbentuk lebar. Changmin tersenyum senang saat es krim vanilla yang terlihat menumpuk di gelas bening itu ditaruh di depan mejanya, dan tanpa menunggu ia langsung memakan dengan lahap.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menyantap hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama-pun sudah tersedia di meja, sambil memakan masakan mewah dan nampak mahal itu mereka masih saja berbincang. Jiyeon beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang diajak bicara oleh Appanya. Ia benar-benar menganggumi lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu, bagaimana tidak jika seorang Jung Yunho tampan, Jung Yunho mapan, Jung Yunho lembut dan Jung Yunho berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sangat sempurna.

Setelah acara makan malam, kedua keluarga berderajat sama itu menuju halaman belakang yang sudah disulap begitu cantik dengan lampu penerangan yang tidak terlalu terang, terkesan elegan dan romantis. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil meminum _wine _yang sudah tersedia.

"Yuchun~ah bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Bulan depan kemungkinan sudah akan lulus _ahjussi_"

"_Jinjja_? Aigooo anakmu sudah berhasil semua Kangin~ah"

"Hahahha begitulah Si Hoo~ya, tapi entahlah sepertinya Yuchun tidak mau membantu Yunho diperusahaan, dia lebih memilih bergerak di bidang seni, entah mau jadi apa dia"

"Yuchun pintar mengarang dan bermain musik Appa, suaranya juga bagus" bela Yunho

"Yah tapi tetap tidak bisa menjamin hidupmu hanya dengan bermusik kan?"

"Tapi aku suka Appa" ucap Yuchun

"Ne Kangin~ah, anak-anak bebas memilih apa yang mereka sukai aku yakin Yuchun bisa sukses nantinya"

"Semoga saja Si Hoo~ah"

"Aigooo kalau saja Jiyeon memiliki adik, dia pasti ku kenalkan padamu Yuchun tapi sayang kami hanya memiliki seorang Jiyeon" lirik Park Umma kearah Jung Umma.

"Jiyeon sangat pantas bersandingan dengan Yunho, lihatlah dia begitu cantik pintar dan berkelas, aku akan sangat senang jika mempunyai menantu sepertinya"

"Ahahahha nde aku jauh lebih beruntung kalau Yunho yang menjadi pendamping Jiyeon, Kka bagaimana menurutmu Jiyeon~ah?"

"I itu Umma~" Jiyeon nampak menyenggol siku Ummanya, dia tertunduk malu.

"Hummm _mianhe _sebelumnya, tapi bolehkah aku menyampaikan pendapatku?" sela Yunho.

"Tentu saja Yunho, kan kau yang akan menikah dengan putriku nanti bicaralah"

"_Mianhe,_ akubelum berkeinginan untuk menikah dulu" ucapan Yunho membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai dengan obrolan dua keluarga menjadi hening. Jung Umma bahkan memandangnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho?!"

"Umma _mian_ tapi seperti yang aku bilang tahun lalu bahwa aku belum siap menikah"

"Yah! Usiamu sudah 25 tahun dan sudah cukup pantas untuk menikah kau menunggu apa lagi eoh?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang yang bisa dekat dengan Changmin, karena saat aku menikah orang itu tidak saja menikah dengan-ku tapi dia juga 'menikah' dengan anaku Umma"

"Jiyeon menyukai anak kecil, iya kan Jiyeonie?" bela Park Umma

"Dan Changmin juga harus menyukai orang yang akan menjadi istriku nanti, aku tidak mau egois aku bahagia jika Changmin juga bahagia"

"Santai saja Yunho~ah, kalian kan baru berkenalan dan lagi Jiyeon juga belum terlalu akrab dengan Changmin, Jiyeon pasti bisa bersahabat dengan anakmu itu"

"Nde _ahjussi _jodohku biar Changmin saja yang memilihkan, jika ia merasa cocok maka aku akan siap menikah dengan orang pilihan Changmin"

"Yah, kau jangan aneh-aneh Yunho! bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil bisa menentukan jodohmu, anak sepertinya mana mengerti yang baik untukmu atau tidak, dia tidak berhak mengatur pilihanmu Yunho"

Changmin yang tau jika neneknya sedang membicarakan dirinya hanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya saling terkait, melihat hal itu Yuchun berinisiatif mengendong Changmin ke pangkuannya, dia memilih untuk bercanda dengan si kecil daripada mendengar Ummanya berdebat dengan sang kakak.

"Tentu saja Changmin berhak Umma, dia anakku"

"Jung Yunho kau!"

"Sudahlah Ming Roe~ah jangan dipaksakan, benar kata Yunho dia sudah memiliki anak jadi bagaimanapun dia harus memikirkan kebahagian Changmin, perlahan saja ne? Kka Changmin~ah bagaimana Jiyeon _noona _menurutmu hum?" tanya Park Umma.

"_Noona _jahat kalna cudah menginjak jam tangan Minnie, tapi _noona _juga baik kalna membelikan jam tangan balu untuk Minnie cama membantu Min cupaya Min bica makan ec klim"

Jiyeon tersenyum saat Changmin memujinya, jika si kecil itu menyukainya maka peluang mendapatkan Yunho akan jauh lebih besar.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu Min mau punya Umma seperti Jiyeon _noona_?"

"_CHILUH_! Min cudah punya Umma"

"Eh? Sudah punya Umma?"

"Mungkin maksudnya ibu kandungnya itu Chae Young~ah" sela Jung Umma, yang masih belum mengetahui mengenai Jaejoong.

"Aaahh _arraso, _maksud _ahjumma _Umma untuk Min yang sekarang Jiyeon _noona _cantik kan? Dia bisa jadi teman Minnie nanti"

"Kalau jadi teman Minnie boleh! Tapi kalo jadi Umma Min tidak boleh kalna Min cudah punya Umma!"

"Maksud Minnie?" tanya Jiyeon hati-hati, ia sedikit khawatir jika Yunho sudah memiliki pacar.

"Umma Min lebih _yeppo _dali Jiyeon _noona _Umma min juga pintal macak, cuka macakin Min makanan-makanan enak, Umma Min cayang cama Min, kemalin waktu ke doktel Umma Min gendong Min, telus bobo cama Min nyanyiin lagu buat Min jemput Min dicekolah, ajak main Min"

"Yunho, apa maksud Changmin?" tanya Jung Umma.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Umma mungkin Min mengantuk, aku permisi pulang dulu Umma ini sudah malam dan besok Min juga harus sekolah" Ia merasa belum siap menceritakan tentang Jaejoong sekarang.

"Yah ini baru jam 9 kau mau kemana Yunho~ya?" tanya Jung Appa

"Appa _mian _aku harus pulang, aku lelah sekali karena baru pulang dari Busan, Minnie juga harus istirahat kondisinya sedang tidak baik ditambah perbannya juga belum diganti sejak sore"

"Menginaplah disini saja besok pagi baru kau pulang"

"_Mianhe _Appa aku tidak bisa, besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan Changmin juga harus sekolah, mungkin lain kali Appa"

"Yah Yunho~ah disini masih ada Jiyeon, mengobrolah sebentar biar anakmu itu tidur saja dikamarnya yang dulu"

"Tidak Umma, aku akan membawa Minnie pulang saja dia harus istirahat dikamarnya, _mian _Jiyeon~shi mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang"

"_Gwaenchanayo _Oppa, lebih baik Oppa membawa Changmin pulang ia sudah nampak mengantuk"

Yunho menggendong Changmin, ia meminta ijin untuk pulang dan berpamitan, meski sang Umma Jung terus memaksanya untuk tinggal lebih lama, tapi Yunho tidak menggubrisnya karena ia yakin jika semakin lama ia berada disana maka tanggal pernikahan akan tersedia untuknya.

***CASSIOPEIA KINDERGARTEN***

"Minne Kyu pulang dulu neeee"

"Ne Kyunie byeeeee"

"Minnie~ah becok dibawa buku gambalna, Hae pinjam"

"Nde Hae~ah nanti Min bawa"

"Oke, Hae pulang dulu nde"

"Ndee"

Saat ia sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba mobil _Bentley _berwarna hitam pekat berhenti tepat di depannya.

"_Anyeong _Changmin~ah"

"Eh? _Noona _jahat?! kenapa kecini?"

"Aigoooo kau senang sekali memanggilku jahat? apa aku sejahat itu? panggil _noona _saja ne?"

Changmin nampak malas menanggapi, dia melihat kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kka naiklah _noona _sengaja menjemput Minnie"

"Eoh? Kenapa _noona _yang menjemput Minnie? Appa _eoddi_?"

"Appamu sedang sibuk bekerja di kantor sayang naiklah kita beli es krim _eotte_?"

"Es Krim?"

"Huum _kajja kajja"_

"Heuummm tap abis beli es klim antalkan Min pulang!"

"Ndeee_"_

Hampir seharian Jiyeon mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan, selain membeli es krim mereka juga mengunjungi tempat makan, _game centre_ dan membeli beberapa film kartun favorit si kecil. Changmin seolah lupa agar langsung diantar pulang saat selesai membeli es krim. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Appanya sekarang sedang panik mencari dirinya, dibantu Jaejoong yang Yunho kira Changmin berada di café _namja _cantik itu.

"Yunho~ah _eotte_? Kau sudah menghubungi Yuchun? Kalau bukan Yuchun yang menjemput Minnie lalu Minnie dimana?" saat ini keduanya berada didalam mobil untuk mencari si kecil.

"Jae kau tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya"

"Lalu dia kemana Yuunn? Kenapa kau bisa telat menjemputnya eoh? apa mungkin dia pulang sendiri?"

"Tadi jalanan macet Jaejoongie"

**DDDDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTTT DDDDDDDRRRRRRRTTTTTT**

"Umma? Ada apa Umma menelpon? _yeoboseo _Umma"

"..."

"Aku dijalan Umma sedang mencari Changmin _waeo_?"

"..."

"_MWO? _Changmin dirumah Umma? Bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Aish ne aku akan kesana"

**KLIK~**

"_Wae _Yun?"

"Changmin ada dirumah Umma"

"_Mwo?_ kenapa bisa? apa Umma-mu yang menjemputnya?"

"Jiyeon yang menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan"

"Ji Jiyeon? Oh calon istrimu" ada nada tidak suka saat Jaejoong mengatakan 'calon istri'

"Dia bukan calon istriku Jae"

"Kalau begitu calon Umma Changmin" ucapnya sedikit merajuk

"Ummanya Changmin kan Kim Jaejoong"

**BLUSH~**

Tidak bisa berkata lagi, Jaejoong yang terlanjur malu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan, sedang Yunho? hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa _namja _itu terlihat malu-malu, manis. Pikirnya.

Mobil Yunho-pun tiba dipelataran halaman rumah orang tuanya, dirinya langsung masuk terburu-buru dan mencari Changmin. Diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Minnie~"

"Appaaaaaaa"

Yunho langsung menggendong Changmin.

"Jiyeon~shi tidak bisakah kau meminta ijinku dulu jika ingin mengajak Changmin pergi? Kau tau seharian aku mencarinya dan membuatku sangat khawatir, lukanya masih belum sembuh aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" tegas Yunho

"Jiyeon membawa dia jalan Yunho~ah dia membawa anak itu membeli es krim makanan dan beberapa film kartun"

"Aku tidak bertanya pada Umma, aku bertanya pada Nona Park Jiyeon"

"I itu aku _mianhe _Oppa aku aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Changmin, jadi aku mengajaknya pergi, dan dan aku lupa untuk memberitahu Oppa" tunduknya takut melihat tatapan intimidasi Yunho.

"Aish kau ini kenapa Jung Yunho?! sudah bagus dia mau membawa anak itu jalan-jalan dengannya Jiyeon hanya ingin mendekatkan diri pada calon anaknya, Ish kau ini"

"Tapi biar bagaimana-pun Changmin anakku dia harus mendapatkan ijinku, Jiyeon~shi sekali lagi kau membawanya tanpa seijinku maaf aku tidak akan mentolelirnya"

"_Mi mianhe _Oppa"

"Aish _jinjja _kau keterlaluan Yun! Yah kau lagi _namja _cantik? Kenapa kau disini eoh? akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering pergi dengan Yunho, apa yang kau mau? Mau mendekati uri Yunho?" Jung Umma menyadari bahwa disamping Yunho berdiri Jaejoong, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jaejoong.

"_A anyeong sajangnim_"

"_Wae_? Kau berusaha menggoda Yunho dengan wajah cantikmu itu eoh? Percuma! Yunho sudah dijodohkan dengan Jiyeonie dia calon menantuku jadi jangan pernah berfikir bisa mendapatkan Yunho!" ketus Jung Umma

"Umma! Umma kenapa bicara kasar begitu?"

"Nde! Jae Umma Ummanya Min! _halmonim _ngga boleh jahat cama Umma Min"

"_M mwo? _jadi? Jadi _namja _ini yang anakmu panggil Umma? Benarkah itu Yunho?" suara Jung Umma mulai meninggi.

"Nde, ini Jaejoong Kim Jaejoong dan Changmin sangat menyayanginya"

"_Jinjja! _Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi dimana kakakmu itu pergi dengan si Kim murahan itu! sekarang Kim lain juga sedang mencoba merayu puteraku?!"

"Umma hentikan! Jangan bersikap kasar pada Jaejoong, dia tidak salah apapun lagipula…lagipula aku yang mendekatinya bukan dia"

"JUNG YUNHO! Jiyeon adalah calon istrimu jadi kau jauhi _namja _Kim ini!"

"_Andwe_, aku tidak bisa Umma"

"_Mwo?_ Kau tidak mau menuruti Umma eoh? apa kau mau melihat Umma-mu ini sakit Jung Yunho!" bentak Jung Umma.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong takut.

"Ah, aku sudah tau sepertinya kau mengincar harta anaku ne? Kka baiklah berapa yang kau mau? Sebut saja akan kubayar!"

"UMMA! UMMA KETERLALUAN MENGIRA JAEJOONG SEPERTI ITU!"

"YAH! Berani sekali kau berteriak kepada Ummamu!"

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini Umma! Karena aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong!"

"_MWO_?" kompak Jaejoong, Jiyeon dan Jung Umma terkejut.

**TBC**

**review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**.**

**.**

**UPDATE KILAT! Gomawo buat review yang masuk :D saran kritiknya author terima, maaf ngga bisa author bales krn sibuk nyiksa Changmin(?) Mian ceritanya GJ, typo, kepanjangan bertele-tele&buat reader yang nanya knp Jiyeon? coz author emang gasuka ama dia hehe, Jiyeon pernah foto pre-wedding untuk satu majalah sama Yunho&besoknya diacara olahraga dimana Yunho juga datang, Jiyeon ini ikt dateng sambil bawa bunga buat Yunho! even akhirnya dicuekin juga sih*JUMP*So BIG SORRY for QUEEN, pis love en gaul~**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Umma, aku menolak perjodohan yang Umma atur untukku karena aku sudah mencintai Jaejoong, aku tidak bisa menerima siapapun lagi dihatiku selain dia"

**PLAK!**

Jung Umma menampar Yunho keras, membuat siapapun yang berada disana membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"_Halmonim _jahat! _halmonim _jahat udah mukul Appa Min!"

"DIAM! Kau, kau _namja _yang merayu puteraku! Kau berani mendekatinya hah?! Tidak Kim Kibum sekarang Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa semua Kim mengambil puteraku?!" teriak Jung Umma, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"_Sa sajangnim _aku….aku…"

**PLAK!**

"UMMA!"

Jung Umma gantian menampar Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menghadang sang Umma dengan tubuhnya sedang si kecil sudah menangis histeris melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya ditampar oleh Jung Umma.

"_Hyung wae geure_?" Yuchun yang baru saja tiba nampak terkejut dengan keributan yang terjadi diruang tamu.

"PERGI DARI SINI! KELUAR! Yunho, selama kau masih berhubungan dengan _namja _menjijikan ini, jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu dihadapan Umma! PERGI! PERGIIIIIII"

Yunho menggendong Changmin yang menangis, tangan kanannya yang terbebas menarik Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tertunduk, bisa ia lihat pipi putih _chubby _itu memerah, bekas tamparan Jung Umma. Hati Yunho begitu sakit melihatnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yuchun menyusul YunJaeMin ke halaman.

"Yuchun~ah, jika aku mencintai seorang _namja _apa kau akan jijik padaku? Apa kau tidak akan menganggapku sebagai kakak lagi?" ucap Yunho dengan napas yang memburu.

"_Hyung _kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? kau adalah kakakku, apapun yang kau lakukan asal _hyung _bahagia aku tidak masalah"

"_Gomawo _Chunnie~ah"

"_Hyung _sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Umma?"

"Aku mengakui perasaanku pada Jaejoong didepan Umma"

"_Oh Gosh_, _hyung _kau terlalu nekat, lalu apa kata Umma?"

"Umma menamparku dan Jaejoong"

Yuchun melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sudah duduk didalam mobil bersama Changmin, _namja _cantik itu terlihat sedang menenangkan si kecil yang menangis.

"Kka aku harus pergi Yuchun~ah"

"Uhm! Hati-hati _hyung_ jaga diri karena aku yakin Umma tidak akan tinggal diam setelah ini"

"_Arraseo _Chun"

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari kediaman Jung, Yuchun menatap mobil Yunho menjauh dengan tatapan sendu, kejadian ini pernah terulang dulu saat _hyung _tertuanya Jung Siwon pernah pergi dari rumah demi mengejar Kibum, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang lagi sekarang, ia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan seorang kakak lagi. Yuchun masuk kedalam rumah, dilihatnya sang Umma sedang ditenangkan oleh 'calon' istri Yunho. Dia tidak mempedulikan Jung Umma dan tetap berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Yuchun"

Yuchun membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan _yeoja _yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh menemui _hyung_mu! Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh memihak kakakmu, dia salah mencintai seorang _namja _miskin yang sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta Umma, _hyung _mencintai Jae _hyung _dia hanya mengejar cintanya apa itu salah?"

"SALAH! Bahkan sangat salah! Dia mencintai seorang _namja _Jung Yuchun! _NAMJA!" _

"Lalu kalau dia _namja _memang kenapa? Umma jangan memikirkan diri sendiri, tapi Umma juga harus pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho _hyung_, apa Umma tidak bisa melihat sorot mata Yunho hyung? aku tidak pernah sorot mata _hyung _seperti itu sebelumnya, sorot mata yang menandakan bahwa _hyung _sangat serius dengan Jae _hyung_"

"Diam kau! Jangan lagi sebut nama itu dirumah ini, Umma melakukan semuanya demi kalian, demi kebaikan kalian demi nama baik keluarga kita!"

"Demi nama baik Umma mungkin"

"YUCHUN!"

"Sudahlah Umma aku lelah, aku mau istirahat, aku hanya ingin memberitahu Umma, kalau Umma masih tetap pada pendirian Umma, mungkin anak Umma nantinya hanya tinggal aku"

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan nyalang dari sang Umma, Yuchun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, kali ini ia tidak akan diam dia akan membantu Yunho untuk bisa mendapatkan cintanya, dia merasa bersalah saat dulu tidak membantu perjuangan Siwon karena dia masih SMA dianggap seperti anak kecil, tapi sekarang Jung Yuchun sudah dewasa dia berhak menentukan apa yang menurutnya baik.

"Jiyeonie, bagaimanapun kau harus mendapatkan Yunho! kau harus membuat putera Umma menjadi normal kembali, Umma akan menikahkanmu dengannya sayang kau tenang saja"

"_Ahjuma keurom _Yunho Oppa tidak menyukaiku, bahkan ia sudah terang-terangan mengakui bahwa ia mencintai _namja _itu" adunya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tenanglah sayang, Umma akan membantumu kau lihat saja mereka tidak akan bersama!"

"_Jinjja?_ _Gomawo ahjumma_" Jiyeon tersenyum manis.

"Aish kau ini calon menantuku, mulai sekarang panggil aku Umma ne"

"Nde Umma"

"_Kim Jaejoong! Yunho akan menjadi miliku dia akan menjadi miliku! Akan kurebut dia darimu apapun caranya!" _lanjut _yeoja _bertubuh mungil itu dalam hati.

**…**

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa? Pipimu bagaimana? Sakit tidak?" tanya Yunho khawatir yang saat ini sedang berada didapur rumah Jaejoong. Changmin sedang bermain game bersama Junsu dikamar.

"Hum _gwaenchana _Yun, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa pipimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kka sini aku kompres lagi"

Tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang kain yang dibalut es batu langsung ditempelkan ke pipi merah Jaejoong, masih terasa perih rupanya sampai membuat _namja _berkulit susu itu meringis.

"_Mianhe _Jae~ah _jeongmal mianhe_, Ummaku sangat keterlaluan!"

"_Gwaenchana,_ Yunho~ya aku….aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucapnya sambil memandang wajah tampan Yunho lekat.

"Yunho~ya, apa…..apa perkataanmu dirumah tadi itu….serius? maksudku kalau kau hanya memakai aku agar kau tidak menikah dengan Jiyeon tidak apa-apa, aku"

"Jae lihat aku! Tatap mataku, apa aku terlihat main-main dimatamu?"

"Aku serius Jaejoongie, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, aku minta maaf padamu kalau aku lancang tapi inilah perasaanku Jae, aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah terpikat padamu"

"Yunho tapi aku"

"_Namja_? Apa ada masalah dengan itu? Siwon _hyung _juga menyukai _namja_"

"Yunho~ya"

"Jae, bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Jaejoong yang ditatap begitu intens oleh Yunho hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, hatinya sungguh tak menentu, bohong kalau ia tidak menyukai Yunho, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada _namja _yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depannya itu sejak dulu, tapi entahlah ia sendiri bingung dengan hatinya.

"Jae, kenapa kau diam? Kau…..kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Yun aku…..aku belum tau Yun, aku masih bingung aku"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong hingga kini mata musang versus mata bening indah itu beradu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku maka aku akan mundur Jae"

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak, mencari kebohongan di dalam mata Yunho, tapi tidak disana tidak ada keraguan, bisa Jaejoong lihat kilatan mata Yunho adalah kilatan kesungguhan, kilatan _protektif _yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah kau tidak menyukaiku aku akan membawa Changmin pulang" Yunho yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa bahwa tubuh belakangnya terasa hangat, sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku menyukaimu Yunho, sangat menyukaimu mungkin aku juga mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil menaruh pipinya di punggung lebar Yunho, hangat.

Tubuh Yunho bergetar, aliran darah kencang memompa tubuhnya, ia merasakan _adrenalin _yang luar biasa, sesuatu yang membuat perutnya seperti tergelitik.

"Ja Jae, benarkah itu? benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya, dia menatap orang yang sudah merebut hatinya itu lembut.

**CHUP~**

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho sungguh mencintainya.

"_Saranghae"_

"_Nado _Yunho"

_Namja _Jung itu langsung menarik Jaejoong, tubuh mungil Jaejoong sangat pas didalam pelukannya seolah tubuh itu memang diciptakan khusus untuknya. Keduanya saling diam, saling tersenyum, saling menutup mata merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

"Mungkin hari esok akan semakin berat, tapi apapun yang terjadi kita harus selalu bersama, tidak boleh ada yang menyatakan ingin berpisah"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu ada untukku Joongie"

"Eh Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakan wajahnya keatas, langsung menatap wajah kecil Yunho.

"Nde, _my_ Joongie boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? kau saja sering memanggilku Yunnie"

"Eeeehh? Kau tau nama panggilanku untukmu Yun?"

"Tentu, kau sudah dua kali memanggilku seperti itu _chagi_"

"Yah, kau senang sekali memanggilku _chagi"_

"_Waeo_? Kau kan memang orang yang paling aku sayang, selain Changmin tentunya"

"Aish Yunnie~" malu Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Hehehe Joongie, Yunnie aigoooo terasa manis hum?"

"_Molla~"_ Jaejoong masih merasa panas disekitar wajahnya, kedua tangannya memegang _blazer _Yunho dan matanya menatap lurus dasi yang dipakai Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh, melihat kekasihnya malu-malu seperti itu sungguh membuatnya gemas, kembali ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu.

"_Sarangahe _Joongie _jeongmal saranghae"_

"Hihihihi _nado_"

"Eoh? Appa cama Umma lagi apa?" tanya Changmin yang saat ini sudah berada di dapur, ia menatap polos pasangan yang baru jadian itu sedang saling berpelukan.

"Omo, anak Appa ada disini hum? _Eotte_? Bermain gamesnya sudah? Siapa yang menang?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh si kecil Jung.

"Min kalah Appa! Min kan ngga bica main bola jadi Cuie _hyungie _menang telus" celotehnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"_Jinjja?_ Suie _hyung _itu jago bermain bola pantas kalau Min kalah"

"Uhm! Nanti Min ngga mau main bola lagi, Min mau main mobil bial menang"

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat kekesalan puteranya yang semakin lucu tersebut, gemas ia mengacak rambut jamur anaknya.

"Kka, ini sudah malam sudah waktunya Min minum obat ganti perban dan tidur, besok Min harus sekolah kan?"

"Nde Appa"

"Joongie~ah aku pulang dulu ne, nanti aku akan kesini lagi, kau hati-hati kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku _arraso_?"

"Nde Yunnie"

"Junsu aku pulang dulu ne" ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak saat melihat Junsu menuruni tangga.

"Ah ne _hyung _hati-hati dijalan, Jae _hyung _aku kerumah Daesung sebentar ne mau pinjam kamus Inggris"

"Kamusmu memangnya kemana Su?"

"Sudah rusak _hyung _banyak lembaran-lembaran yang hilang saat kehujanan waktu itu, kalau tidak ada kamus aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugasku kau tahu bahasa inggrisku kan buruk _hyung_" pout Junsu imut.

"Kau butuh kamus Su? Dirumahku ada beberapa kamus yang sudah tidak terpakai, kalau kau mau besok akan kubawakan"

"Eh? _Jinjja hyung_? Aku pinjam satu boleh?"

"Yun tidak usah biar Suie beli saja nanti"

"Tidak apa-apa Joongie, hitung-hitung mengambil hati adik ipar sendiri" goda Yunho

"Yah, Yunnie~" pukul Jaejoong pelan ke lengan Yunho.

"Omo! _Chakkaman _jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah" tatap Junsu curiga.

"Su, aku meminta restumu untuk berpacaran dengan _hyung_mu, boleh tidak?"

"_Mwo? _aish _jinjja _jadi benar kalian? Aigoooo yah Yunho _hyung _tentu saja aku merestui, asal jangan kau sakiti saja _hyung _cantikku ini eukyangkyang"

"Tenang saja Su, dia itu seperti _cartier _keluaran _limited _yang tidak bisa disentuh siapapun, pasti akan kujaga"

Jaejoong yang mendengar pujian Yunho untukknya lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertunduk malu, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hihihihi aku percaya padamu _hyung _jagalah Jae _hyung _neeee"

"Nde tentu saja, yasudah besok aku akan ke café mengantarkan kamus untukmu, aku permisi pulang ne Su"

"Ne _hyung _ipar hati-hati" goda Junsu

Yunho terkekeh, ia segera akan menggendong Changmin namun saat dilihat kesamping si kecil itu malah sedang berada disofa, kedua matanya tertutup, dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Aigo Changmin tertidur rupanya.

"Omo Minnie tertidur, hihihi lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur"

"Dia memang begitu, habis makan main lalu tidur benar-benar mirip Siwon _hyung _saat kecil dulu"

Yunho langsung mengangkat Changmin dan dibawanya menuju mobil, setelah berpamitan kepada duo Kim dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali menuju rumah. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca _spion _mobil Yunho. _Namja _tampan itu tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia meski ia tahu resiko yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

***JUNG CORPORATION***

"_Anyeong hyuuunnngg_"

"Eoh? Yuchun~ah? Tumben sekali kau kesini? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dengan beberapa kertas yang bertebaran.

"_Aniya _aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini jadi sekalian mampir, nampak sibuk sekali _hyung_"

"Hm menurutmu?" ucap Yunho sibuk memeriksa laporan.

"Hehehe _hyung _kau punya seketaris baru huh? Cantik sekali, siapa namanya?

"Hm? Seketaris? Maksudmu Tiffany? Kau jangan macam-macam dengannya dia sudah menikah dengan Seung Hyun"

"_Mwo_? Seung Hyun _hyung _teman kuliah _hyung _dulu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aigooo beruntung sekali mendapatkan _yeoja _secantik dia, andai belum menikah hehehehe"

"Kau ini diotakmu selain piano hanya ada wanita huh? Carilah yang benar jangan asal berpacaran"

"Nde nde, _hyung _cerewet sekali mentang-mentang sudah menemukan kekasih" goda Yuchun.

"Mangkanya cepat cari kekasih yang serius, ah atau Jiyeon untukmu saja Chun dia cukup cantik seperti tipemu kan?"

"_Mwo?_ dengan _yeoja _kelebihan _eye liner _itu? geeeezzz lebih baik kau menikahkan aku dengan adiknya Jae _hyung _saja"

"Ahahaha kau ini, ah iya ngomong-ngomong tentang Junsu kau tidak sibuk kan hari ini? Bisa tolong kau antarkan kamus ini ke Junsu? Dia membutuhkannya, dia mau ujian kelulusan jadi sangat memerlukan kamus inggris"

"_Wae? _Kenapa _hyung _tidak mengantarkannya sendiri? Aku malas _hyung _diluar dingin"

"Baiklah aku yang akan pergi, tapi kau gantikan aku memeriksa laporan ini lalu kau pelajari untuk rapat nanti sore, ah dan jangan lupa kau juga harus memimpin rapatnya, _eotte _Jung Yuchun?"

"Aish _jinjja _kau kejam sekali _hyung_, ck kenapa harus pakai kamus? Inggris itu kan tidak sulit"

"Itu menurutmu yang sejak kecil sampai SMP pernah tinggal di Amerika, sudah kau antarkan saja kamus ini untuk Junsu aku masih harus memeriksa laporan yang lain"

"A_rraso_, aku pergi _hyung_"

"Ah Chun, sampaikan salam rinduku untuk Joongie ne bilang padanya aku tidak bisa datang hari ini"

"Joongie?"

"Jaejoong"

Yuchun hanya memutar bola matanya, kakaknya yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu benar-benar sangat berbeda seperti sebelumnya, dia terlihat sedikit kekanakan.

"Apa sekalian aku menjemput Changmin _hyung?_"

"Tidak usah, pulang sekolah nanti dia main dirumah Kyu sore baru aku jemput kesana"

Yuchun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ferarri hitam itu segera menuju café resto milik duo Kim, diparkirnya mobil mewah itu agak jauh dari café karena halaman parkir _'Bear Café' _yang sudah penuh.

Yuchun membuka pintu café yang terbuat dari kaca, ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk namun tatapannya jatuh pada _namja _yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dimeja, terlihat meja itu penuh dengan buku, wajah _namja _imut bernama Kim Junsu itu terlihat berantakan(?).

"Hi bebek sedang apa huh?" sapanya tenang yang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu.

"Ck, kau lagi _ahjussi _mesum mau apa kesini? Aku sibuk tidak bisa diganggu!" ketusnya.

"Aigoooo galak sekali, yah kau ini manis tapi kalau galak begitu mana ada yang mau denganmu"

Junsu tak menjawab ia hanya memandang Yuchun dengan tatapan super duper tajam.

"Yuchunnie? Kau disini?"

"_Anyeong hyung _ipar"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dipanggil ipar oleh sang adik ipar(?)

"_Hyung _ipar, Yunho _hyung _bilang dia tidak bisa kesini hari ini karena pekerjaannya banyak mungkin nanti akan menelponmu"

"Nde dia sudah sms tadi, Changmin sedang dirumah Kyunie ne?"

"Hum, Min bilang mau mengerjakan tugas meski aku yakin dia akan lebih banyak makan daripada mengerjakan tugasnya"

"Ahahahah _Arraso_, Kka Chunnie~ah kau mau pesan apa? Kau pasti belum makan hm?"

"Hehehehe _hyung _ipar tau saja, aku mau _samgyetang _dan _ocha _hangat saja _hyung_"

"Ndeeee tunggulah sebentar ne"

"Ne _hyung _ipar _gomawo_"

Jaejoong menuju dapur sedang Yuchun kembali melihat Junsu yang nampaknya masih kesal, karena raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Yah kau ini kenapa? Mukamu kusut sekali seperti bulu bebek"

"YAH! kau bisa diam tidak? tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas? Aish kalau begini bagaimana bisa ujian kelulusan? _eottokeee_? Hiksss Ummaa~" rengek Junsu.

"Tugas apa sih? Coba kulihat?" Yuchun mengambil buku yang terdapat banyak jejak hapusan didalamnya.

"Inggris? Aigooo hanya mengarang saja masa kau tidak bisa?"

Junsu melirik tajam Yuchun, dirinya benar-benar semakin kesal sekarang, dilemparnya pinsil bergambar _Donald Duck _yang tepat mengenai kening Yuchun.

"YAH! Kenapa kau lempar aku dengan pinsil? Aish _jinjja_!"

Junsu tidak menjawab, dia bersender pada bangku dan melipat tangannya, kakinya yang berada dibawah meja ia tendang-tendang kesana kemari, salah satu kebiasaannya kalau sedang marah.

"Ck, sudah jangan kesal begitu Kka bagian mana yang susah? Ini aku bawakan kamus dari Yunho _hyung _aku disuruh mengantarkan ini untukmu"

Junsu melirik kamus tebal yang ditaruh Yuchun dimeja, namun kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela.

"Yah, kenapa masih kesal? Ini kamusnya sudah ada kubantu kau mengerjakan tugasmu"

"Benarkah kau mau membantu?" tanya Junsu curiga

"Ndeee aku mau membantumu _ppali _bagian mana yang susah?"

"Kau tidak ada niat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

" -_- "

"Hum, baiklah aku percaya padamu"

Setelah melalui dialog yang cukup alot(?)pasangan YooSu kini nampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, meski acara belajar kerap diselingi keributan dan perdebatan kecil tapi jujur, pengajaran Yuchun benar-benar membuat Junsu mengerti dan paham, bahkan menurutnya Inggris terasa lebih mudah jika Yuchun yang mengajari.

Hingga tak terasa waktu cepat berganti, matahari hampir tenggelam berganti bintang, cukup lama juga Yuchun mengajarkan Junsu beberapa hal yang tidak _namja _imut itu mengerti, Yuchun juga mengajari bagaimana cara pengucapan Inggris yang tepat. Karena demi kulkas Changmin _pronounce _Junsu itu kacau sekali.

"Omo sudah jam 6, Su aku harus pulang kau sudah mengerti semua kan?"

"Uhm! Aku mengerti eukyangkyang _gomawo _Yuchun~ah" tawanya ceria

'_Dia kalau sedang tertawa sangat manis'_

"Yah, kenapa kau diam?"

"Eh? _Aniya_, yasudah aku pulang ne sampaikan salamku untuk _hyung _ipar"

"Ndeee hati-hati dijalan Chunnie _gomawoooo_"

"Belajar yang rajin bebek, ucapan Inggrismu masih jauh dari kata bagus"

"Ish neeeee _arraso_"

Yuchun sudah pergi bersama mobilnya kemudian Junsu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang terlihat berantakan di meja.

"Chunnie sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sekembalinya dari dapur.

"Hum, baru saja pulang _hyung_ dia sepertinya terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat pamit sama _hyung_"

"Ah _gwaenchana_, Kka kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas? Sekarang pulanglah istirahat, lusa kau ujian kelulusan kan?"

"Eh? Tapi _hyung _tidak kerepotan kalau aku pulang?"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula tidak terlalu ramai, Kka pulanglah"

"Huummm baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne _hyung_, _hyung _hati-hati"

"Nde kau juga"

"Bye _hyungie_"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, dia kembali kedapur untuk memasak beberapa pesanan pelanggan.

Tak terasa hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memasuki hari ke-delapan, mereka bahkan terlihat semakin dekat,tidak perduli hari esok yang akan mereka hadapi seolah mereka siap melaluinya bersama. Hari ini, Yunho Jaejoong, Changmin berjalan-jalan ke kebun binatang, karena Changmin merengek ingin dibawa melihat rusa, hewan kesayangannya.

"Appa Appa liat luca duluuuu" pinta si kecil saat mereka baru saja tiba di kebun binatang.

"Ne ne _chakkaman _rusa dimana ya tempatnya?" Yunho nampak bingung melihat peta yang tadi dibagikan kepada pengunjung.

"Kyaaaaaaa gajah! Yunnie lihat gajah dulu neeeee aku ingin melihat gajah" kali ini Jaejoong yang merengek karena dilihatnya kandang gajah itu dari kejauhan.

"Eoh? gajah? Kau suka gajah Joongie?"

"Uhm! Sangat suka, _kajja _lihat gajah dulu itu kandangnya disana tidak terlalu jauh _ania_?" pintanya sambil menggandeng lengan Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah _arraso _kita lihat gajah dulu"

"_Chiluuuhh _Min mau liat luca! Appa _kajja _liat lucaaa"

"Ah ne kita lihat rusa dulu"

"Yunnieee Joongie mau lihat gajah kandang gajah kan lebih dekat daripada kandang rusa, gajah dulu neeeeee"

"Umma! Min mau liat luca dulu"

"Gajah dulu Minnie, itu lihat kandang gajah disana sedang kandang rusa jauh dibelakang Kka kita lihat gajah dulu ok?"

"_Chiluh chiluh chiluuuuuuuuhhh! _Luca dulu luca luca!"

"Gajah Minnie"

"Luca Umma _yeppo_"

"Gajah!"

"Luca"

"Gajah gajah gajah gajah gajah gajah"

"Luca luca luca luca luca luca"

Melihat anaknya dan Jaejoong yang bertengkar membuat Yunho pusing, tangan kanannya dipegang Jaejoong erat, sedang tangan kirinya terdapat Changmin yang memeluknya tidak mau lepas.

"_Arraso arraso _Kka begini saja, bagaimana kalau Joongie sama Minnie suit dulu? Yang menang dia yang menentukan mau kemana selanjutnya _eotte_?"

"SETUJU!" ucap JaeMin kompak.

"Ok _hana dul set"_

"_kawi, bawi, bo"_

"Kyaaaaaaaa Umma menang! Jadi kita ke kandang gajah dulu"

"Ish Umma culang"

"Hehehe sabar ne Minnie sayang, nanti setelah dari kandang gajah kita lihat rusa" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Hum _allaso"_ pout si kecil.

"Yaiiiyyy gajaaaahh _Im comiiinng_"

"Yah yah Joongie jangan berlari seperti itu, aish yang minta ke kebun binatang siapa yang senang siapa, Kka Minnie Ummamu itu benar-benar mencintai gajah daripada kita"

"Hihihihi Appa cembulu cama gajah"

Yunho menggendong Changmin dan segera menyusul Jaejoong yang terlihat senang melihat gajah, dirinya beberapa kali minta difoto dengan gajah dari balik kandangnya yang besar, ia bahkan menamai dua _kokkiri_ besar jantan yang terlihat sedang asik makan itu. Setelah puas melihat gajah, kini giliran Changmin yang heboh sendiri melihat hewan kesukaannya sedang tidur. Yunho berfikir, apa menariknya melihat ke-empat rusa yang memejamkan mata?

"Omo beluang! Milip Appa hihihihi"

"Yunnie _bear_"

"Ya ya ya kenapa kalian menyamakan aku dengan beruang eoh?"

"Kalena badan Appa becal milip beluang, telus kalo malah celem" kekeh Changmin.

"Dan karena tubuhmu hangat seperti beruang Yunnie"

"_Jinjja? _Apa karena itu kau menamai cafemu _Bear_ Joongie? Hum?" goda Yunho.

"Eh? Eung i itu itu ish _aniya_ bukan karena itu~"

"Benarkah?"

"Te tentu saja! Ah sudah Yunnie _pabo!"_

"Yah kau mau kemana Joongie? Yah gajah cantik"

"_Mwo? _kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Gajah cantik _waeo_?"

"Aish Yunnie _beaaaaaaarrr"_

Jaejoong yang marah oke lebih tepatnya pura-pura marah, semakin menjauh dari Yunho dan Changmin, Yunho terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merengut, aneh Jaejoong masih saja indah meski nampak terlihat marah, Yunho semakin jatuh hati dibuatnya.

"_Anyeong_ sedang berlibur ne? aigoooo Appanya begitu tampan Ummanya juga sangat cantik dan omo si kecil ini juga tampan, ish kalian benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna, Kka bagaimana kalau difoto dulu?" tanya seorang _ahjussi _yang rupanya tukang foto keliling.

"Foto? Ah ide bagus, selama ini aku tidak pernah punya fotomu Joongie Kka kita foto ne?"

"Hum" senyum Jaejoong manis.

"Iya tuan berdiri disini, nyonya disini dan si kecil digendong Appanya ya? Ok bagus seperti itu, senyuuummm _hana dul set"_

**KLIK~**

**KLIK~**

Sang tukang foto memfoto keluarga kecil itu dua kali, ia lalu melihat kembali layar pada kamera _slr -_nya dan bergumam '_keluarga yang sempurna'_. Setelah hasil fotonya diperlihatkan kepada YunJaeMin, Yunho memberikan beberapa lembar uang agar foto itu dicetak dan dikirim ke kantornya segera.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini Yun, _gomawo_" ucap Jaejoong saat mereka sudah keluar dari kebun binatang, hari beranjak sore rupanya.

"Hum, aku juga sangat senang Joongie~ah anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita hum?"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, sedang tangan satunya sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Changmin, si kecil Jung sedang asik memakan permen kapasnya. Keluarga kecil itu berjalan pelan menikmati sejuknya udara di sore hari

"Aku tidak ingin semuanya ini berakhir Joongie, aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya, kau aku Changmin hidup bahagia membangun keluarga kita sendiri"

"_Nado _Yunnie~ah, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan Changmin, kalian berdua adalah pusat kebahagiaanku"

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu dan Changmin sekuat tenaga, aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun memisahkan kita"

"Kita sama-sama berjuang demi kebahagiaan kita ne?"

"Hum tentu saja, _saranghae _Joongie"

"_Nado saranghae _Yunnie"

"Appa Appa _poppo _Umma"

"Eoh? _poppo_?" pekik Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk semangat.

"Y Yun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat melihat _namja manly_ overdosis itu memajukan wajahnya.

"_Poppo, _itu kemauan Minnie Joongie~ah"

"Aish Yunnie, masih banyak orang"

"_Waeo?_ Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti menyangka kau istriku walaupun sebenarnya kau memang calon istriku"

"Yunnie" malu Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, wajahnya tertunduk namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat Yunho, ia terus saja memajukan wajahnya memutus jarak diantara mereka.

"Minnie~ah tutup matamu sayang"

Dengan cepat Changmin menutup kedua matanya, meski ia masih mengintip disela-sela jarinya. Wajah kecil Yunho semakin dekat dekat dekat dan akhirnya bibir seksi itu berhasil menyentuh bibir _kissable _Jaejoong. Dikecupnya bibir merah alami itu agak lama, manis bibir Jaejoong terasa manis, bahkan Yunho yakin kalau manisnya melebihi permen kapas yang Changmin makan.

Tergoda akan 'rasa' dari bibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho lebih menekan ciumannya kedalam, dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal ia meraup bibir atas Jaejoong, dilumatnya kecil. Tangan Jaejoong mengepal, jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih kencang dibanding saat Yunho menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia tidak membalas ciuman Yunho, ia terlalu lemas untuk itu, ia hanya menikmati apa yang bibir Yunho berikan atas bibirnya.

"Appa cudah belum? Min cape"

Dengan TERPAKSA Yunho akhirnya melepas kulumannya di bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat basah dan sedikit membengkak, Jaejoong dengan napas tersengal, wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang menggodam demi Tuhan kalau saja tidak ada Changmin mungkin ia sudah bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"_Saranghae_ _my _BooJaejoongie" ucapnya lembut saat kaitan kedua bibir itu terlepas.

"_Na nado _Yunnie" balas Jaejoong dengan napas yang belum teratur.

"Appa cudah beluuuuummm? Min cape nih"

Yunho terkekeh melihat sang anak yang masih setia menutup kedua mata dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang permen kapas yang belum ia habiskan.

"Ne sudah sayang, buka matamu"

Perlahan Changmin mulai melepas tangan kiri dari matanya, dibukanya mata sebelah kanan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa _poppo_nya lama cekali cih? Min kan jadi pegal, pelmen kapas Min juga belum habis"

"Hehehe _mian baby, kajja_ kita pulang ini hampir malam"

Sungguh Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho sekarang, ia masih merasa malu dengan hal yang baru saja Yunho lakukan padanya, meski itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka karena dulu Yunho pernah menciumnya saat dihotel. Tapi tetap saja ini ciuman mereka sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berhubungan. Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang terlebih dahulu dan tak lama Yunho-pun kembali kerumahnya.

"_Hyung _sudah pulang? Jalan-jalannya _eotte_?"

"Menyenangkan, tadi aku melihat gajah sudah lama tidak kesana, terakhir kesana saat aku lulus SMA"

"Aigooo yang aku tanya bukan gajah Jae _hyung _tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho _hyung_? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

"Huuummm jalan-jalan, makan, berfoto lalu Yunho menciumku itu saja"

"O.O"

"I itu itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Su, ci ciuman itu hanya hanya disuruh Minnie, iya Min menyuruh Yunho untuk menciumku dan hanya begitu saja" Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Kenapa Minnie menyuruh Yunho _hyung _mem_poppo hyung?"_

"_Mo molla~_"

"_Poppo_nya dimana?"

"Di di…aish kau cerewet sekali Kim Junsu, sudah _hyung _mau tidur dulu _hyung _cape bye Suie"

"Eh? Ya _hyung _kau belum selesai menceritakan bagaimana ciuman Yunho _hyung_ Yah Jaejoong _hyuuuuuunnngg,_ aigooo seperti _yeoja _saja"

Tiba dikamar, Jaejoong langsung melemparkan tubuhnya dikasur, ia menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menuju bibir yang dicium Yunho tadi, jejak bibir Yunho masih terasa, wangi _mint _Yunho juga masih tercium dengan jelas, ia bahkan merindukan bibir berbentuk hati itu di bibir tipisnya..

"Aish Joongieeee apa yang kau pikirkan _pabo pabo pabo_" ujarnya sambil mengetuk pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya mendekat ke laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah _maroon _itu kemudian dibukanya perlahan.

"Yunnie~ah _saranghae jeongmal saranghae_" dikecupnya cincin _cartier _pemberian Yunho tahun lalu yang masih ia simpan rapi dilacinya. Kemudian disematkannya cincin itu di kelingking mungilnya, sangat pas bahkan terlihat semakin indah.

Malam itu Jaejoong bermimpi indah, menjemput lelahnya yang sudah ia rasa sejak habis mandi tadi. Ia berharap kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir, tidak pernah.

***NEXT DAY***

"_Anyeong haseooo _selamat datang"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, apa dia pemilik café ini?"

"Ah nde Jaejoong _hyung _ada di dapur sebentar saya panggilkan, silahkan duduk Nyonya"

Wanita angkuh itu kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar, ia menatap sekeliling café milik Jaejoong yang dilihatnya ramai.

"_Anyeong haseo _saya Kim Jaejoong ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakang _yeoja _angkuh itu, saat _yeoja _itu berbalik senyum Jaejoong memudar, matanya yang bulat semakin lebar.

"_J Jung sajangnim?_"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, duduklah"

"_M mianhe sajangnim _tapi kalau anda ingin menyuruh saya menjauhi Yunho, saya tidak akan melakukannya"

"Kubilang duduk Kim Jaejoong"

Ragu bercampur bingung memenuhi pikiran Jaejoong saat ini, ia-pun memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Jung Umma yang nampak didampingi seorang pengawal.

"Jaejoong~shi, apa kau menyukai puteraku?"

"Ye? N ne aku….aku menyukai putera anda _sajangnim"_

"Kau mencintainya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap takut melihat Jung Umma.

"Apa kau menyayangi Changmin?"

"Minnie? Ten tentu saja, Minnie sudah seperti anakku sendiri"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Changmin bukanlah anak kandung Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi "Meski begitu sungguh aku sangat menyayangi Minnie" lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Yunho juga sangat menyayangi anak itu? dia bahkan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Changmin"

"_Sajangnim _sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan? Saya tidak mengerti"

Jung Umma nampak meminta sesuatu ke pengawalnya, dan si pengawal mengeluarkan sebuah map biru dari dalam jas, kemudian memberikannya pada sang majikan. Diserahkannya map biru itu kepada Jaejoong.

"_I ige bwoeyo?_"

"Bukalah"

Dengan pelan jemari lentik Jaejoong membuka map yang terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas didalamnya, dibacanya perlahan kertas-kertas itu dan tak lama matanya membulat lebar tanda terkejut.

"I ini….ini?"

"Lakukan atau kau mau melihat dua orang yang kau cintai menderita, aku yakin kau akan mengerti Jaejoong~shi"

Jaejoong semakin terisak, tangannya sudah menutup mulutnya agar mengurangi suara isakannya, meski begitu percuma saja karena tangisannya semakin kencang, air matanya tidak bisa lagi ia bendung, sakit ini terlalu menyakitkan.

***SHILLA PREMIUM HOTEL ROOM 9095***

"Joongie~"

"Yunnie"

"Menunggu lama eoh? _mianhe _ne tadi aku harus menandatangani beberapa kontrak dulu"

"_Gwaenchana _Yun, Kka kau lelah hum?"

"Sangat lelah, tapi kalau melihat wajahmu lelahku hilang begitu saja"

"Ish Yunnie gombal"

"Hehehe hanya padamu sayang" Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong pelan "Yah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kita kesini hum?"

"Hihihi Yunnie, kau ingat ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, waktu itu aku baru saja mandi dan tiba-tiba kau ada dibelakangku"

"Uhm! Tentu saja aku ingat, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang malaikat turun kebumi"

"Aish Yunnie~"

"Hehehe ne ne lalu? Kenapa kau mengajaku kesini hum? Apa kau mau…."

"Yah, jangan berfikiran mesum dasar beruang, aku ingin kita mengulang moment itu lagi Yunnie, aku mau mengingat moment saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

"_Waeo _tumben sekali, yah Jaejoongie tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, Kka kita lakukan sekarang ne? hummmm waktu itu Yunnie baru datang kan? Terus Yunnie minta dimasakan _bulgogi kajja kajja bulgogi_nya sudah aku masak tadi, sekarang Yunnie makan" Jaejoong menarik Yunho menuju meja makan.

"Omo, kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya Joongie?"

"Hihihi tentu saja, ini makan dan habiskan neee"

"Kau hapal aku tidak suka wortel sayang"

Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian memberikan piring itu pada Yunho.

"Bagaimana enak?"

"Hm lumayan bisa dimakan"

Jaejoong kembali tertawa kecil, ternyata Yunho memang tidak melupakan setiap detil kejadian pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kka aku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku sangat ingat bahwa aku akan mencium-mu pertama kali" ditariknya Jaejoong cepat dan disudutkannya ditembok persis seperti waktu pertama Yunho melakukannya dulu.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum indah, meski tersipu ia tidak ingin menundukan wajahnya, ia ingin melihat jelas wajah orang yang paling ia cintai itu, Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Yunnie, cium aku cium aku seperti dulu kau menciumku"

"Ada apa dengan Joongieku hari ini? Agresif sekali hm?"

"Yunnie _poppo~"_

Yunho tertawa kencang melihat sikap manja Jaejoong, ia pun memeluk pinggang ramping _namja _cantik itu dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tak lama ia mengeliminir jarak diantara keduanya. Bibir itu kembali saling merasakan, saling melumat hingga timbul decakan abstrak dari keduanya, mata keduanya-pun tertutup hingga Yunho merasakan asin dimulutnya, Jaejoong menangis.

"Joongie _wae geure_? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Yunho melepas ciumannya.

"_Aniya _Yun, dulu juga seperti ini kan? Aku menangis saat kau menciumku, saat itu aku sangat takut sekali, tapi sekarang aku bahagia sangat bahagia Jung Yunho, bersamamu adalah kebahagiaanku dan percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu"

"_Baby _boo tentu aku percaya kau mencintaiku, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hssss _uljima _jangan menangis ne" Yunho menghapus jejak air mata di pipi _chubby _Jaejoong, setelahnya ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Yunnie, Yunnie lupa kalau habis ini Yunnie kan mandi _kajja _Yunnie mandi dulu neee"

"_Shiruh_! Nanti Joongie akan tertidur seperti waktu itu"

"Hehehe tidak akan, kali ini Joongie tidak akan tidur _kajja kajja _Yunnie mandi dulu, Yunnie bau"

"Benarkah? Ah _arraso _aku akan mandi dulu, tapi janji Joongie jangan tertidur ne?"

"Uhm! Joongie janji"

"Yunnie mandi dulu neee"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia melihat Yunho sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, didengarnya suara Yunho yang sedang bernyanyi, Jaejoong tersenyum namun tak lama air mata itu kembali mengalir, ia mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya dan ditaruhnya amplop berwarna hijau itu diatas tempat tidur.

"Yunnie~ah _mianhe jeongmal mianhe _Yunnie~ah" air mata itu masih terus mengalir hingga ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

Tak berapa lama Yunho nampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe _ditubuhnya.

"Joongie aku sudah selesai, eoh? Joongie _eoddiga_?" dicarinya sang kekasih disekitar kamar tapi tak ia temukan, ia malah menemukan sebuah surat diatas tempat tidur, dibukanya surat itu kemudian dibacanya.

_**My Yunniebear,**_

_**Mianhe aku hanya meninggalkan surat ini untukmu karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu Yunnie, Yunniebear dengarkan aku kau harus percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau adalah setengah dari jiwaku. Yunnie aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, maafkan aku Yunnie sungguh maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu dan Changmin sampaikan cintaku yang besar untuknya, aku pergi Yunnie dan kumohon jangan mencariku, demi kebaikan kita demi Changmin. Aku mencintaimu Yunnie.**_

_**Your BooJaejoongie**_

Dunia Yunho seakan runtuh, tubuhnya bergetar hingga surat yang ringan itu terasa berat dan jatuh kelantai, pandangan matanya mengabur karena air mata yang berkumpul dikedua matanya, saat mengerjap benar saja bulir bening itu membasahi pipi dan rahangnya yang tegas. Dadanya berdegup tak beraturan, bukan gugup melainkan rasa takut yang teramat dalam, napasnya memburu. Yunho berlari keluar kamarnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, dia ingin minta penjelasan kenapa Jaejoong meminta putus darinya, ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong meninggalkannya, jika memang Jaejoong mencintainya kenapa _namja _itu meninggalkan dirinya dan Changmin, ada apa sebenarnya?

***FLASHBACK***

"I ini….ini?"

"Lakukan atau kau mau melihat dua orang yang kau cintai menderita, aku yakin kau akan mengerti Jaejoong~shi"

"Ma maksud anda?"

"Itu adalah surat tentang silsilah keluarga Kim, keluarga dari ibu kandung Changmin, aku sudah menyelidiki bahwa ibunya Changmin masih memiliki kerabat di _Jamsil_, dia adalah bibi dari Kim Kibum, dia juga sudah setuju untuk merawat Changmin, hukum mengatakan bahwa pengasuhan adopsi Changmin bisa diserahkan kepada bibinya karena masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dekat, jadi ia berhak mengasuh Changmin karena dia adalah bibinya"

"Ta tapi Yunho sudah mendaftarkan Changmin sebagai anaknya di kantor hukum"

"Memang, tapi itu bisa saja batal karena bila bibinya Changmin mengajukan tuntutan hak asuh Changmin, maka Yunho tidak berhak atas diri Changmin sekalipun pengajuan adopsinya sudah disahkan"

"_Sa sajangnim _kenapa anda melakukan ini? Kenapa anda ingin memisahkan hubungan erat ayah dan anak yang sudah terjalin lama?"

"Yunho sangat menyanyangi anak itu begitupun Changmin yang mengira Yunho adalah Appanya, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah _ania?"_

"_Sajangnim"_

"Jauhi anakku atau aku akan membuat Yunho terpisah dari Changmin!"

"_Andwe! _Kami sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu bersama, menyelesaikan masalah bersama-sama, aku mencintai Yunho begitupun Yunho, aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah melihat Yunho menderita karena kehilangan anak itu, kalau kau memilih tetap bersama Yunho kau egois Jaejoong~shi kau hanya memikirkan kebahagianmu sendiri"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda? Anda menjodohkan anak-anak anda dengan orang yang tidak mereka cintai hanya demi kebahagiaan anda sendiri, bukankah kata egois itu seharusnya disematkan kepada anda sendiri Jung Min Roe~shi"

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau menyebut namaku!"

"_Mianhe sajangnim _tapi aku tetap tidak akan berpisah dengan Yunho, aku akan bicarakan ini dengannya dan aku yakin Yunho memiliki cara untuk mengatasi hal ini"

"Begitu? Baiklah mungkin kau harus melihat hal ini dulu agar kau yakin, bawakan Ipadku" titah Jung Umma pada pengawalnya.

Jung Umma menerima Ipad itu, ia nampak menghubungi seseorang.

"_Chiluuuhh Min ngga mau ikut ahjumma chiluuhh Appaaaa"_

"Changmin? Minnie! Minnie~ah" diambilnya Ipad itu dari tangan Jung Umma, Jaejoong melihat tubuh kecil Changmin ditarik oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

"_Hueeeeeeee Ummaaaaa Min ngga mau ikut ahjumma ini, Min mau cama Umma cama Appa hueeeeeee chiluuhh jangan talik talik tangan Min!"_

"_Sajangnim sajangnim _apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie _sajangnim _kumohon lepaskan dia, Minnie masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat dalam hal ini kumohon _sajangnim_" air mata Jaejoong mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"_Waeo? _Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hum? Tadi kau terlihat sangat kuat dan berani menantangku"

"_Umma Appa hueeeeeeee Min ngga mau ikut cama ahjummaaaaa hueeeeee" _si kecil sudah menangis histeris.

"Minnie~ya sayang Minnie tenanglah ne, _sajangnim _kumohon"

"Changmin akan dibawa pergi oleh bibinya dan tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, _eotte_? Kau masih pada pendirianmu untuk bersama puteraku?"

"_Ummaaaaaaa chiluuuuhh Min ngga mau naik kapaaaallll chiluuuuhh Ummaaaa"_

"Minnie~ya"

"Bawa anak itu pergi!"

"_ANDWE! _Ba baiklah aku…..aku akan menuruti semua kemauan anda"

Dilema, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan ia mencintai Yunho sangat! Tapi dia juga menyanyangi Changmin, jika Changmin dibawa pergi dan Yunho tidak bisa lagi melihatnya tentu itu akan jadi pukulan yang berat bagi Yunho. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Jaejoong bagaimana paniknya Yunho saat anaknya dibawa Jiyeon pergi waktu itu. Yunho adalah orang yang _protektif _terhadap apa yang dianggapnya berharga, dan Changmin terlalu berharga baginya.

"Tinggalkan Yunho jangan pernah kau menunjukan dirimu dihadapannya! Atau si kecil Jung itu tidak akan lagi bisa melihat Appanya yang tercinta"

Jaejoong semakin terisak, tangannya sudah menutup mulutnya agar mengurangi suara isakannya, meski begitu percuma saja karena tangisannya semakin kencang, air matanya tidak bisa lagi ia bendung, sakit ini terlalu menyakitkan.

***FLASHBACK END***

**TBC**

**Ripiyuw?**


	8. Chapter 8

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf update SEABAD coz idenya mendadak pergi entah kemana **** ini juga harus dipaksakan nulis even jadinya GJ tapi mengingat author punya utang ama readers jd mohon dimaafkan kl hasilnya ngga memuaskan*ngumpet*selalu en kg pernah bosan SANKYU FOR REVIEW :D ur review its my breath hepi reading muah*cipokwet***

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

"Junsu~ah kau sudah menemukan Jaejoong?" teriak Yunho sambil membuka pintu resto yang masih terlihat sepi itu kasar.

_"Aniyo_, belum ada kabar _hyung_"

"Begitu? _Arraso_ kabari aku kalau ada berita dari Jaejoong kumohon kabari aku ne"

"Uhm! Pasti _hyung _nanti akan ku kabari"

Yunho keluar dari café Kim Bersaudara dengan tergesa-gesa, dia sibuk mencari informasi dimana Jaejoongnya sekarang. Sudah dua hari Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, berkali-kali Yunho mengunjungi cafe Jaejoong dan bertanya pada Junsu namun hasilnya nihil. Hati Yunho sungguh tidak tenang, pikirannya kacau emosinya tidak stabil. Yunho bahkan meminta bantuan Yuchun untuk menjaga Changmin selama dia mencari Jaejoong, perusahaan ia tinggalkan demi mencari dimana keberadaan kekasih hatinya itu.

Yunho memutuskan menghentikan pencarian dan kembali kerumah karena Yuchun yang menelpon dan mengabari bahwa Changmin sakit. Yunho kembali kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa, dan saat memasuki kamar Changmin ia begitu panik saat melihat wajah pucat sang anak.

"Minnie kenapa? kau sudah panggil dokter Park?"

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung _tadi asmanya sempat kambuh dan sekarang badannya panas, dokter Park sedang ada pasien jadi tidak bisa kesini itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu"

"Kau gendong Changmin kita ke Rumah Sakit"

"_Hyung _ada kabar dari Jae _hyung_?"

Yunho menggeleng.

Yuchun menepuk pundak Yunho seolah memberi kekuatan kepada kakaknya itu agar ia bersabar, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari dukungan Yuchun padanya. Kedua Jung segera membawa si kecil Changmin ke Rumah Sakit, suhu tubuh Changmin semakin tinggi, badannya mengeluarkan keringat, Yunho bingung dengan keadaan Changmin, Kenapa dia mendadak demam, ditambah dua hari lalu saat dijemput Yuchun di TK-nya Changmin mendadak jadi lebih pendiam. Tak lama mereka-pun tiba di Rumah Sakit, saat Yunho datang dokter yang masih terlihat tampan itu langsung memeriksa Changmin dengan sebelumnya dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang kerumah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya demam biasa, beberapa hari ini cuaca memang agak buruk mungkin karena itu kondisinya menurun"

"Benarkah Minnie tidak apa-apa? Tidak perlu dirawat?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Tidak perlu cukup diberi obat saja, demamnya juga akan turun dua atau tiga hari"

"Aigoya Minnie~ah, kau ini lemah sekali eoh? baru sepuluh hari yang lalu tanganmu sakit, sekarang kau malah demam, cepat sembuh hm?"

Changmin dengan mata yang sayu dan wajah yang pucat hanya mengangguk lemah, napasnya tampak berat karena asmanya sempat kambuh tadi. Setelah dokter Park menulis resep dan Yunho menebus obat, mereka lalu segera pulang agar Changmin bisa beristirahat. Saat dirumah, Changmin tidak mau makan kalaupun makan hanya beberapa sendok saja, tentu hal ini berbeda dengan Changmin yang biasanya makan dengan lahap, Yunho yang melihat hal itu sedikit kesal, pasalnya ia sudah bersabar dan membujuk si kecil untuk makan, tapi Changmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak makanan yang disuapkan Yunho.

"Minnie~ya, kau harus makan kalau tidak bagaimana mau minum obat? Kka habiskan ini bubur kesukaan Minnie lihat banyak irisan sosisnya"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Minnie, nanti kalau Minnie sudah sembuh _hyung _ajak bermain di _game center _lagi, sekarang Minnie habiskan dulu makannya, lalu minum obat ne?" bujuk Yuchun.

Lagi, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jung Changmin! Habiskan makananmu minum obat lalu tidur!" bentak Yunho, kepergian Jaejoong sedikit banyak mempengaruhi tempramen-nya.

Changmin nampak terkejut, ia menundukan kepalanya takut buliran bening menggumpal di sudut mata bulatnya dan tak lama isakan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Huksss huksss"

"_Hyung_~ah kenapa kau membentak Minnie? Dia kan sedang sakit aish"

"Hukkssshukksss Min nakal huksss"

"Eoh? kata siapa? Minnie anak baik tampan pintar dan penurut, Appa yang nakal!" ujar Yuchun sambil men_deathglare _Yunho.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau makan terserah! Kau mau sakit juga terserah! Appa hari ini lelah sekali" Yunho meletakan piring bubur di nakas samping tempat tidur Changmin dan keluar menuju kamarnya, baru kali ini ia memarahi Changmin sekasar tadi.

"_Hyung _hukss Min nakal ne? Min udah buat Appa malah cama Min huksss"

"_Aniya, _Min keponakan _hyung _paling baik, Appamu sedang ada masalah sayang jadi jangan dipikirkan, Kka sekarang Min makan dulu nanti minum obatnya"

"Huksss tapi Min ngga lapal _hyung _huksss, Min mau ketemu Jae Umma Min mau minta maaf cama Jae Umma hukss, cemuanya calah Min hukss"

Yuchun mengerungkan alisnya bingung.

"Kalau waktu itu Min ngga nulut cama _halmonim _ikut _ahjumma _jahat pacti Jae Umma ngga nangis hukksss, Jae Umma juga malah cama Min ne? Min anak nakal huksss" isaknya semakin keras.

_Wait, _sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ma-maksud Minnie? Kka ceritakan sama _hyung _ada apa sebenarnya hm?"

"Hukss waktu itu Min dijemput cama _halmonim _kalena katanya _halmonim _mau belikan Minnie ec klim, tapi Min malah dibawa cama _ahjumma ahjumma _jahat yang talik-talik tangan Min cupaya naik kapal, tangan Min kecakitan"

"_Ahjumma _jahat?" tanya Yuchun semakin tak sabar.

"Uhm! Min mau diajak naik kapal cama _ahjumma _jahat! Min nangis Min mau ketemu Appa cama Umma tapi tangan Min ditalik-talis telus _hyung_, cakit cekali huksss" si kecil bercerita dengan derai air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Telus Jae Umma nelpon Min, Min cenang kalena Jae Umma mau jemput Min tapi Min cudah nunggu lama, Jae Umma ngga datang jemput Min, telus Minnie dibawa pulang lagi ke TK cama _halmonim_"

Yuchun berfikir sejenak, tidak mungkin anak sekecil itu berbohong _aniya?_ Jadi benarkah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan sang Umma? Kepergiaan Jaejoong, diamnya Changmin dan membuat si anak menjadi demam dan asmanya yang kambuh, semuanya karena ibu mereka? Tanpa banyak berkata, Yuchun menuju kamar Yunho dan menjelaskan semua yang tadi Changmin ceritakan.

"Minnie, benarkah itu? apa yang Minnie ceritakan sama Yuchun _hyung _semuanya benar?" nampak Yunho tergesa-gesa masuk ke-dalam kamar Changmin setelah mendengar penjelasan Yuchun.

"Ne Appa, _mianhe _Min nakal cemuanya gala-gala Minnie" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedih.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, ibunya benar-benar keterlaluan menggunakan anak sebagai senjata untuk memisahkan mereka, Yunho bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa sekejam itu.

"_Hyung _bagaimana ini? Apa kau mau menemui Umma?"

"Aish _jinjja! _Apa yang Umma katakan pada Jaejoong!"

"_Hyung _tenanglah"

"Aku akan menemui Umma setelah kesehatan Min membaik, aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Aku tahu Umma memang bisa berbuat apa saja, tapi aku tidak menyangka Umma bisa menggunakan anak sekecil Minnie untuk memisahkan kalian"

Yunho tidak menanggapi celotehan sang adik, dirinya masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa Ummanya tega melakukan itu pada Changmin dan Jaejoong'

"Appa~ya _mianhe _Min nakal cama Appa, _mianhe _Appa"

Yunho beralih menatap sang anak yang nampak menundukan kepalanya, kedua jari mungilnya saling terkait tanda bahwa ia merasa bersalah karena menurutnya ia sudah berbuat hal yang salah.

"_Aniyo_ itu semua bukan salahmu sayang, mana mungkin Appa menyalahkan Minnie"

"Kalau Min ngga calah kenapa Umma pelgi? Kenapa Appa cali-cali Umma? Umma juga nangis waktu nelpon Minnie, Minnie nakal!"

Yunho tertegun mendengar nada penyesalan sang anak, jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan cerita Yuchun bahwa Changmin akan dibawa oleh seorang _ahjumma _yang ia tidak ketahui siapa ahjuma yang dimaksud, tapi ia ingin mendengar dari mulut Ummanya langsung, kalau ia bertanya pada anaknya ia takut itu akan membuat trauma pada sang anak.

"Dengar sayang, Minnie adalah anak Appa yang paling baik Min ngga nakal Min juga ngga buat Jae Umma pergi, semuanya bukan salah Minnie"

"Min mau ketemu Umma~"

"Ne, Appa akan membawa Ummamu kembali uhm? Minnie cepat sembuh nanti kita bisa mencari Umma bersama-sama"

"Ne Appa, Min mau makan telus minum obat bial cepet cembuh bial bica ketemu Umma"

"Anak pintar"

Yunho memeluk anaknya erat, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sang Umma yang dengan tega melibatkan Changmin dalam urusan percintaannya.

**SEMENTARA ITU**

"Jaejoong~ah!"

"Eoh? Yihan? Yah kenapa kau kesini? kedaimu bagaimana?"

"Kedaiku baik-baik saja ada Joon disana, ini aku bawakan ramen kau belum makan kan?"

"Aigooo merepotkan sekali, aku tidak lapar Yihan~ah kalaupun lapar aku akan membeli makananku sendiri"

"Kalau tidak diingatkan kau tidak akan makan, aku tahu sifatmu sudah makan saja"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, ia mengambil bungkusan ramen dan menyimpannya di meja, kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan ramen yang masih mengepul panas itu kedalam mangkuk.

"Bagaimana kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

"Hm? _Aniya _aku masih harus mencari yang cocok"

"Kutawari bekerja di kedaiku kau tidak mau"

"Kedaimu itu kedai _sushi _sedang keahlianku di masakan khas Korea, kau akan kesulitan jika memperkerjakanku karena aku tidak bisa membuat _sushi_"

"Tapi kau bisa membuat _bibimbab _bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Memang sama tapi tekniknya sedikit berbeda, aku tidak mau menghancurkan kedaimu itu karena aku tidak mahir membuat _sushi, _sudahlah besok aku akan coba melamar pekerjaan di tempat lain"

"Ish kau ini aneh Joongie~ah, sudah bagus membuka restoran di _Seoul _kenapa pulang lagi ke _Chungnam _eoh? memangnya restomu bangkrut?"

"Café resto-ku itu sangat laku bahkan tidak pernah sepi, aaaahhh aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Junsu karena ia harus menjaganya sendirian" ucapnya sambil menganduk ramen tak beraturan.

"_Pabo_! Suruh siapa pindah lagi kesini? Kau tidak sedang ada masalah kan Joongie?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kita ini sudah bersahabat sejak kecil kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kka ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Jaejoong tersenyum, yah Jin Yihan adalah sahabat kecilnya dulu saat Kim Family masih tinggal di Chungnam kota kelahiran Jaejoong, mereka selalu bersama, dimana ada Yihan maka disitu ada Jaejoong. Yihan yang sudah paham betul sifat sahabatnya itu yakin bahwa Jaejoong sedang dalam masalah, jika tidak maka sangat tidak mungkin Jaejoong mau meninggalkan café resto yang sangat ia cintai itu, terlebih bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyukai memasak.

"Yihan~ah aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi _mianhe _bisakah aku menenangkan pikiranku sejenak? Aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu nanti, aku hanya butuh ketenangan sekarang"

"_Arraso _aku akan disampingmu jika kau membutuhkan aku, kalau butuh apapun kau bisa mencariku"

"_Gomawo_, kau memang orang yang paling mengerti aku Yihan~ah"

"Ahahaha tentu saja, aku kan calon suamimu"

"Omo, kau?"

"Neeeee aku masih menyukaimu, dan tentang permintaanku tiga tahun lalu juga masih berlaku hingga sekarang, ck kau bahkan belum menjawabnya"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan kesal Yihan, ia ingat saat tiga tahun lalu Yihan meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihnya, Yihan namja yang tampan dan baik tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima Yihan, mungkin karena ia sudah menganggap Yihan sebagai sahabatnya, terlebih saat ini dihatinya sudah ada Yunho.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Carilah wanita dan nikahi dia"

"Kau lebih cantik dari wanita manapun Joongie, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu"

"Yah! Aish _jinjja_"

"Hehehe sudahlah, habiskan ramenmu aku harus kembali ke kedai, Joon itu masih belum bisa memanggang belut, terakhir kali dia memanggang kedaiku hampir terbakar, aku pergi dulu ne"

"Uhm! _Gomawo _Yihan~ah"

Yihan hanya membalas dengan senyum kemudian pergi kembali menuju kedainya yang tak jauh dari rumah lama Jaejoong di Chungnam.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Jung Umma yang membuatnya berpisah dengan Yunho beberapa hari lalu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya di Chungnam, awalnya ia tidak tahu harus kemana namun ia teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki rumah kecil yang dulu sempat mereka tinggali saat Kim Appa masih ada.

Dengan alasan ia ingin mendalami ilmu memasaknya, Junsu sudah lulus SMA jadi setidaknya adiknya itu tidak terlalu kerepotan menjaga café mereka sendirian. Ia juga sudah meninggalkan beberapa uang untuk Junsu agar ia bisa melanjutkan kuliah.

"Haaaaahh sudah tiga hari tapi seperti setahun, aku merindukan Minnie dan Suie" Jaejoong menghela napas dan mengacak ramennya

"Dan juga Yunnie~"

**NEXT DAY, SEOUL.**

"Omo ada apa ini? Yunho, Yuchun dan kau bocah kecil ada apa kalian kemari? Tumben sekali"

"Umma, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dan aku harap sebaiknya Umma berkata jujur padaku"

"Ada apa Yunho? apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Umma, apa yang Umma katakan pada Jaejoong? Dan apa yang Umma lakukan pada Minnie?"

Wajah Jung Umma berubah tegang, dengan tingkah gelagapan ia menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan mata anaknya. Suaranya berubah menjadi deheman-deheman kecil.

"Umma aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur"

"Itu, Umma….Umma hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu Yunho~ah semuanya Umma lakukan demi kebaikanmu"

"Jangan berbelit-belit Umma! Katakan saja yang sebenarnya"

"Kalian ini setiap bertemu pasti bertengkar, kau Yunho sudah jarang pulang kerumah sekalinya pulang hanya bertengkar"

Nampak Jung Appa masuk kedalam rumahnya, sepertinya ia baru kembali dari kantor.

"Ah _yeobo _kau sudah pulang, lelah eoh? Kka kita makan malam, aku sudah menyuruh _maid _memasakan _samgyetang _kesukaanmu"

Jung Umma terlihat ramah menyapa Jung Appa, mungkin ia mencoba menghindari intimidasi Yunho.

"Umma jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Yunho, kau tidak lihat Appamu baru saja pulang nanti saja kita bicarakan soal tidak penting itu"

"Tapi ini penting untukku Umma! Umma sudah melibatkan Changmin dalam hal ini, ia masih terlalu kecil kenapa Umma menyakitinya?"

Merasa namanya disebut membuat si kecil semakin takut dan bersembunyi di belakang Yuchun.

"_M-mwo?_ Menyakiti Changmin? Hah siapa yang menyakitinya? Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan Yunho!"

"Umma, Minnie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku! Umma menjemputnya di TK lalu membawanya ke suatu tempat bersama seorang _ahjumma_, Min bilang _ahjumma _itu terus menarik tangannya dan ingin membawanya pergi, lalu Umma menelpon Jaejoong dan membuatnya menangis"

Jung Umma melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya secepat ini, jujur ia belum menyiapkan alasan yang bagus.

"Perjanjian apa yang Umma lakukan dengan Jaejoong? Dan siapa _ahjumma ahjumma _yang dimaksud Minnie? Kumohon Umma jawab dengan jujur dan berhenti mencampuri semua urusanku"

"Minroe, apalagi yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jung Appa.

"_A-aniya, _aku…aku hanya ingin mempertemukan anak itu dengan keluarga Ummanya"

"Apa? Minroe~ah! Sudah kubilang berapa kali berhenti untuk mengganggu mereka, Changmin sudah tenang bersama Yunho sekarang, kenapa kau kembali pada keluarga itu?"

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang tidak kumengerti disini" sela Yunho.

"Kau jelaskan padanya! Aku lelah ingin istirahat, kau bisakah kau ikut aku?" tunjuk Jung Appa kearah Changmin.

"Uh? Minnie?" tanya si kecil Jung menggemaskan

"Yah kau siapa lagi, Kka ikut denganku aku tidak suka makan sendirian kau suka es krim bukan? Aku punya banyak es krim untukmu"

"Eoh? ec klim? UHM! Min mau Min mau _halboji_" sambutnya ceria dengan senyum yang terkembang jelas.

Entah ada angin apa, Jung Appa membawa Changmin bersamanya menuju dapur untuk makan es krim bersama, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di benak Jung Umma, Yunho dan Yuchun.

"Sekarang tolong Umma jelaskan padaku, apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui?"

Jung Umma diam, antara kesal dan bingung bersatu membuat dirinya menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Lebih baik Umma jelaskan pada _hyung, _Umma tidak kasihan melihat Yunho _hyung _selalu merenung setiap hari eoh? aish kau ini ibu atau apa" ucap Yuchun meski kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan sangat pelan.

Setelah diam beberapa saat ditambah tatapan intens Yunho yang menunggu penjelasan dari Ummanya, akhirnya Jung Umma mau membuka suara.

"Umma hanya mempertemukan anak itu dengan keluarga Ummanya, Umma baru tahu kalau Kibum masih punya seorang bibi yeah meski bibi tirinya tapi ia masih bagian dari keluarga Kim bukan?"

"_M-mwo?_ Minnie masih mempunyai keluarga? Benarkah itu? sejak kapan Umma tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak lama hanya beberapa bulan kebelakang"

"Dan Umma berusaha membawa Minnie bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal lalu mengancam Jaejoong agar ia meninggalkanku begitukah?"

_Skak mat! _Jung Umma kembali diam.

"Umma mengancam Jaejoong agar ia pergi dariku atau Minnie akan dibawa oleh orang yang masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan Kibum _hyung_, benarkan analisaku ini Umma?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Umma tidak mengancamnya, ia saja yang memutuskan untuk pergi! jika dia benar mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Sudah Umma bilang _namja _itu hanya menyukai uangmu saja Yunho"

"Jangan mengalihkan kesalahan Umma kepada orang lain, Umma tahu benar bahwa Jae sangat menyayangi Minnie dan Umma menggunakan anak-ku untuk memisahkan kami, Umma~ya bukankah itu hal yang sangat picik?"

"Yunho! beraninya kau mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Ummamu, orang yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkanmu!"

"Umma memang telah melahirkan aku, tapi perlu aku ingatkan bahwa yang membesarkan aku Siwon _hyung_ dan Yuchun adalah Jung Soo _ahjussi, maid _yang selalu setia menjaga kami"

"JUNG YUNHO KAU…."

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE APPPPAAAAAAA"

"Minnie? Minnie~ah _wae geure?"_

"APPAAAAA _halboji halboji…_" isak Changmin

"Nyonya besar, tuan muda tuan besar pingsan sepertinya terkena serangan jantung!"

"_MWO?"_

Yunho dan Jung Umma membawa Jung Appa ke Rumah Sakit, Changmin yang masih kecil tidak ikut serta jadi Yunho menugaskan Yuchun untuk menjaganya dirumah.

"Chunnie _hyungie, halboji _cakit ya? _Halboji _pacti cembuh kan _hyungie_?"

"Hum, tentu saja _halboji _akan segera sembuh, _waeeeee _Minnie sangat khawatir eoh?"

"Uhm! Min cayang cama _halboji _cama _halmonim _tadi Min dikacih ec klim vanilla cama _halboji_"

Yuchun sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Changmin, kenapa Appanya mendadak baik terhadap Changmin? Seingatnya sejak Changmin dibawa kerumah tak pernah Jung Appa menunjukan rasa sayang ataupun pedulinya pada sang cucu yang dianggapnya tak pantas menyandang marga Jung itu. Tapi sekarang kenapa semuanya berubah? Apa mungkin Appanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Pikir Yuchun.

"_Hyung_, Min ngga boleh liat _halboji _ya?"

"Minnie masih kecil _baby _jadi tidak di ijinkan ke Rumah Sakit, nanti saat _halboji _pulang Min bisa bertemu lagi dengan _halboji_"

"Neee cemoga _halboji _cepet cembuh telus bica makan ec klim lagi cama Min"

Yuchun mengusap lembut surai hitam Changmin yang tertunduk sedih, tentu saja ia sedih, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Jung Changmin bisa sedikit merasakan kebaikan dari sang kakek. Karena tidak ingin melihat keponakan imutnya sedih, Yuchun mengajak Changmin ke café Jaejoong, meski sang pemilik tidak ada tapi bukankah Junsu masih berada disana. Changmin pasti senang bertemu Junsu.

Setelah menelpon Yunho menanyakan kabar Jung Appa yang ternyata sudah siuman namun masih dalam kondisi lemah serta meminta ijin membawa Changmin ke café Jaejoong, Yuchun dengan _ferari _hitamnya segera melaju menuju café yang tidak pernah sepi itu. Saat tiba, Yuchun melihat Junsu yang nampaknya sedang melamun di belakang meja kasir. Yuchun dan Changmin berjalan mengendap bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Junsu, dan saat mereka hampir dekat Yuchun memberi aba-aba pada Changmin.

"JUNSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"CUIE _HYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNGGG"_

Ucap kedua Jung bersamaan

"OMO! YAH! Aish kalian mengagetkan aku saja!"

Kedua Jung nampak tertawa terbahak mengetahui sang pemilik suara indah itu terkejut. Meski memasang muka masam karena telah berhasil dikerjai tapi akhirnya Junsu ikut tertawa melihat Changmin yang terkikik senang.

"Dasar setan kecil, kau senang sekali eoh mengerjaiku?"

"Hihihihi Cuie _hyungie _ciiihh diem aja dalitadi"

"Yah bebek, apa yang kau pikirkan hum? Sampai-sampai Minnie berteriak memanggilmu kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Junsu menggeleng.

"Kau benar melamun rupanya? Kka apa yang kau lamunkan? Bukankah ujianmu sudah selesai tinggal menunggu hasil kelulusan kan?"

"Uhm! Ujianku memang sudah selesai, _keunde_….aku mengkhawatirkan Jae _hyung_, sejak kecil kami selalu bersama tidak pernah terpisah, sekarang sudah hampir satu minggu aku belum mendengar kabar darinya" ucap Junsu sedih

"Btw Junsu~ya, kau benar-benar tidak tahu kemana _hyung_-mu pergi? Maksudku dia tidak memberikan sedikit petunjuk atau apapun?"

"_Ani, hyung _hanya bilang akan pergi untuk belajar memasak, Yuchun~ah benarkah Yunho _hyung _dan Jae _hyung _sudah putus? _Waeo_? Apa ada masalah?"

"Mereka tidak putus, mereka hanya dipaksa putus oleh Ummaku!"

"Jung _sajangnim_? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangannya waktu itu ya?"

"Eoh? maksudmu?"

"Hmmmm begini, waktu itu salah satu pegawaiku mengatakan kalau ada seorang Nyonya kaya datang kesini untuk bertemu Jaejoong _hyung _aku pikir itu adalah Jung _sajangnim"_

"_Jeongmal_? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"_Molla, _saat itu aku kan sedang ujian yang aku tahu malamnya _hyung _berpamitan kepadaku, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis, dan besoknya Yunho _hyung _datang mencariku menanyakan Jae _hyung"_

Yuchun menghela napasnya berat, masalah ini semakin rumit saja meski ini adalah masalah kakaknya tapi secara tidak langsung hal itu juga membuat pikiran Yuchun terfokus.

"Haaaaaaahhh, kalau begini aku jadi rindu Umma, dulu saat sedang ada masalah hanya Umma yang bisa menenangkan Jae _hyung_, apa aku harus pulang ke Chungnam ya? Sudah lama juga tidak ke makam Umma Appa"

"Eh? Chungnam?"

"Hum, kami kan dari Chungnam, setelah Appa meninggal aku Umma dan Jae _hyung _memutuskan pindah ke Seoul, tapi sebelum Umma meninggal Umma berpesan agar jasadnya dikubur di dekat makam Appa di Chungnam"

Yuchun nampak berfikir, kedua bola matanya bergerak tak beraturan tanda bahwa otaknya sedang 'bekerja' menganalisis sesuatu.

"Su, apa kau masih memiliki kerabat atau rumah atau teman dekat di Chungnam?"

"Kerabat? Maksudmu saudara? Tentu saja, paman dan bibiku masih berada disana, rumah kami juga masih ada meski akan terlihat berdebu karena sudah lama tidak ditempati, teman dekat? Euunnggg aku tidak terlalu pandai bergaul, jadi temanku hanya sedikit, berbeda dengan Jae _hyung _dia sangat dekat dengan Yihan _hyung_"

"Yihan?" alis Yuchun nampak bersatu, bingung.

"Hum, sahabat Jae _hyung_"

Kembali Yuchun berkutat dengan analisa-analisanya sendiri, membuat Junsu memandangnya bingung dan Changmin yang sejak tadi di diamkan oleh keduanya kini tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati semangkuk _patbingsu_.

"GOTCHA!"

Yuchun mendadak berteriak, hal itu sontak membuat Junsu terkejut dia kembali bingung saat Yuchun nampak menelpon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseo hyung! _Aku tahu dimana Jae _hyung _berada!"

"…."

"Uhm! Ini aku dapat dari hasil analisaku sendiri dan cerita dari Junsu" nampak Junsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"…."

"Chungnam! Jaejoong _hyung _kemungkinan besar ada disana sekarang"

"…."

"Aish, itu karena Jae _hyung _lahir disana lalu makam kedua orang tuanya juga berada disana dan mereka masih memiliki rumah disana! Kau cepat susul Jae _hyung _Appa sudah membaik kan?"

"…."

"Ne ne aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, Min biar aku titipkan dengan Junsu"

"…"

"Uhm ne _hyung _bye"

Senyum Yuchun terkembang indah, senang karena ia bisa membantu dan memberi titik terang pada persoalan kakaknya.

"Hahaha _gomawo _ne Suie"

**CHU~**

Tanpa ada aba-aba, pengumuman ataupun pemberitahuan, Yuchun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mencium pipi _chubby _Junsu, membuat _namja _maniak sepakbola itu hanya bisa diam dengan kedua matanya berkedip cepat. Dan si kecil Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah polos Junsu.

Saat menerima kabar dari Yuchun bahwa Jaejoong berada di tempat kelahirannya, Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Jung Appa.

"Kau mau kemana Yunho?"

Yunho tidak mengidahkan panggilan Ummanya.

"Kalau kau pergi menyusul Jaejoong, maka Umma pastikan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Changmin lagi"

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti, Yunho berbalik dan memandang Ummanya tajam.

"Apa maksud Umma?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Kibum masih memiliki bibi _aniya_? Dan dia bisa kapan saja mengambil hak asuh Changmin darimu, dia juga memiliki hak yang sama denganmu"

"Tidak mungkin! Siwon _hyung _sudah sepenuhnya memintaku untuk menjaga Minnie dan aku juga sudah mengadopsinya"

"Memang, tapi tetap saja keluarga Kim masih berhak meminta hak asuh Changmin, apalagi peraturan mengenai hak asuh anak yang seharusnya jatuh ke tangan pihak ibu sampai si anak berusia 17 tahun, hal itu mempermudah mereka untuk mengambil Changmin darimu"

"Umma! Umma keterlaluan sekali, bagaimana mungkin Umma bisa memisahkan aku dari Changmin? Aku Appanya dia anak-ku!"

"Yah karena dia anakmu maka pikirkanlah Yunho, Umma tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau kembali pada _namja _Kim itu! Umma akan melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan kalian berdua"

"Apa yang sebenarnya Umma inginkan?!" desis Yunho.

"Apa yang Umma inginkan? Sederhana, Umma hanya ingin kau meninggalkan Jaejoong dan menikah dengan Jiyeon, maka Changmin akan selalu bersamamu"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Maka kau bersiaplah kehilangan anak tercintamu itu, karena Umma akan mempersulit jalanmu dan mempermudah keluarga Kibum mengambil Changmin"

Jung Umma berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho, dipegangnya pundak kanan sang anak.

"Hidup itu adalah Pilihan Yunho~ya, kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya karena nanti kau pasti akan kehilangan salah satunya, pikirkanlah"

Jung Yunho mendadak terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Jung Umma, benarkah ia harus melepaskan Jaejoong demi mempertahankan Changmin? Tidak bisakah ia memiliki keduanya? Posisinya benar-benar tersudut sekarang.

**TBC**

**Ripiyuw?**

**irisachunsa for make a friend on tweetah :)**

**sankyuna~**


	9. Chapter 9

**YUNJAE DESTINY**

**Cast**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa tamat juga, BIG SANKYU buat semua dukungannya terhadap ff ini*bowingdeeply*semoga auhtor bisa lebih baik lagi di ff ff selanjutnya, review even tidak author balas tapi author baca satu persatu dari supporter ampe flamer, kalau ada yang nanya "Jung Umma itu jahat banget en idup pula ada ya orang keak gitu?" jawabannya"Ya ada dum namanya juga fiksi, Male Pregnant aja ada :D lupyupull" salam damai YJS, bubye.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah _eottoke_? Kalau aku tidak juga mendapat pekerjaan, aku tidak akan bisa hidup, kenapa mereka tidak mau memperkerjakan aku hanya karena aku lulusan SMA? Aku pintar memasak! Mereka belum mencoba masakanku" keluh Jaejoong yang kini nampak duduk di kursi taman dengan _banana milk _dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau begini aku merindukan Suie, apa kabarnya ya? Ah kutelpon saja"

Pria cantik itu menaruh cup _banana milk _yang hampir tersisa sedikit lagi, dari dalam kantong blazer panjangnya ia mengambil ponsel dan men_dial _nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"_HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNGGGG!"_

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat lengkingan itu hampir merusak indera pendengarannya.

"Junsu~ya aish kau ini! Yah bagaimana kabarmu eoh? apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana nilai kelulusanmu? Kau sudah mendaftar di Universitas mana hm?"

"_Hyung! Kau ini kemana saja? Kenapa baru menelponku huh? Kau lupa kalau kau masih memiliki seorang adik?!"_

"_Mianhe _Junsu~ah aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan segera kembali meski tidak tahu kapan"

"_Hyung, pulanglah…aku merindukanmu, café kita mendadak sepi karena chef terbaik mereka tidak ada disini, kau dimana hyung? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

"A-aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang Suie, tapi pasti aku akan kembali, aku titip café kita sebentar hum? Aku pergi Su jaga dirimu"

**KLIK~**

Jaejoong memutus sambungan teleponnya sepihak, disudut matanya ada lelehan bening yang hampir jatuh, ia merindukan adik satu-satunya itu karena selama ini mereka selalu bersama, tidak pernah mereka berpisah selama ini. Tapi karena perjanjiannya dengan Jung Umma, ia tidak boleh kembali ke Seoul sampai Yunho menikah dengan gadis pilihan wanita itu. Jika ia memaksa kembali maka, Changmin yang akan menerima akibatnya. Jaejoong memasukan kembali ponselnya, mengambil cup _banana milk_ lalu kembali berjalan, mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

**SEOUL**

"Aish kenapa ditutup? Aku kan belum selesai bicara, aku telepon lagi saja"

"_Your call is not active please call again in a few minute"_

"Eoh? dimatikan lagi? hukss _hyung _kau dimana sebenarnya?"

"Junsu~ah! Yah kau sedang apa disini? Mau ke café?"

"Yuchun? Hum aku habis dari sekolah mengambil nilai-nilaiku, Kau darimana?"

"Aku habis dari minimarket membeli sesuatu, _kajja _naiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke café"

"Kau sudah bekerja sekarang? dimana?" tanya Junsu setelah duduk manis disamping Yuchun.

"Aku bekerja di _SM Entertaiment _sebagai _Music Arranger"_

"Whoaaa _jinjja_? Kau bisa bertemu banyak artis kalau begitu, aku pikir kau akan sama dengan Yunho _hyung, _menjalankan bisnis keluargamu"

"Hahaha aku tidak sama seperti kedua _hyung_ku yang senang bekerja dibelakang meja, aku lebih suka seperti ini…bebas melakukan apapun yang kusuka, dan musik adalah hal yang paling aku cintai"

"Hummmm begitu, ah iya tadi Jaejoong _hyung _menelpon, dia sepertinya baik-baik saja _keunde _dia tidak mengatakan sedang berada dimana"

"Lalu? Dia bicara apa lagi?"

"_Hyung _hanya bilang bahwa ia akan segera kembali, meski tidak tahu kapan"

"Begitukah?"

"Uhm! Yuchun~ah…bagaimana keadaan Yunho _hyung _dan Minnie? Mereka sudah lama tidak mampir ke café"

"_Hyung _masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, sedang Minnie bulan depan dia akan segera masuk Sekolah Dasar"

"_Mwo? _secepat itu? usianya kan baru enam tahun"

"Dia itu jenius Su, jangankan membaca berhitung hingga pembagian saja dia sudah bisa melakukannya sejak usia lima tahun"

"_Jinjjaaa? _Yaaaahh tidak kusangka Minnie begitu pintar, menurun sifat Appanya eoh?"

Yuchun dan Junsu berbincang diselingi canda dan tawa, keduanya terlihat akur sekarang tidak seperti awal mereka bertemu. Yuchun mengantarkan Junsu ke café Kim bersaudara, setelahnya ia langsung pergi bekerja. Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"_Hidup itu adalah Pilihan Yunho~ya, kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya karena nanti kau pasti akan kehilangan salah satunya, pikirkanlah"_

"Appa, Appa APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Eh? _Waeo _Minnie~ah? Ada apa sayang?"

"Appa melamun?"

"_Aniya_, aigoooo anak Appa tampan sekali eoh memakai baju SD? Yaaahh kau sudah besar sekarang hm?"

"Appa, Minnie tampan tidak?"

"Sangat tampan! Kau seperti Appa"

"Cepelti Ciwon Appa?"

Yunho tertegun saat sang anak memanggil nama _hyung _-nya yang telah tiada, ayah biologis Jung Changmin.

"M-Minnie~ah siapa yang…."

"_Halboji_, _halboji _kacih tau Minnie kalau Appa Min itu Ciwon Appa, _halboji _juga bilang kalo Appa Min cama Umma Min udah di culga cekalang jadi Min halus nulut cama Uno Appa, Min halus jadi anak baik"

"M-Minnie…..Minnie ngga marah sama Appa?"

"Eoh? Kenapa Min halus malah cama Appa?"

"K-Karena Appa tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya sama Minnie, karena Appa bukan Appa kandung Minnie"

"Hihihihi _aniyo _Min ngga malah cama Appa, Min cayang cama Appa"

"Minnie~ah"

Yunho membawa tubuh mungil Changmin kedalam dekapannya, memeluk sang anak yang sudah ia rawat sejak bayi itu hangat. Ia takut, sangat takut untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Changmin, ia takut Changmin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena Yunho menyembunyikan identitas orang tua kandung si kecil. Tapi kini ia sudah lega, lega karena Changmin masih menganggapnya sebagai Appa, satu beban sudah terlepas dari pundaknya.

"Appa"

"Hum?"

"Nanti pas Min macuk cekolah Min mau diantal cama Appa cama Jae Umma"

"J-Jae Umma?"

"Uhm! Min mau cepelti teman-teman Min nanti diantal cama Umma Appanya macuk cekolah, boleh ne Appa?"

Yunho mengelus rambut jamur si kecil sambil tersenyum, ia tidak mengiyakan maupun menidakan, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, ia hanya tidak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati.

**...**

"_Hyung, _kenapa Appa bisa berubah dekat dengan Minnie? Lihat itu Appa bahkan memangku Minnie, yaaaahh apa benar Appa sudah bisa menerima Minnie sebagai cucunya?"

"Bukankah bagus kalau Appa sudah mengakui Minnie?"

"Neee tapi tetap saja aneh, hampir lima tahun Appa menolak kehadiran Minnie dan sekarang? Mereka benar-benar nampak seperti cucu dan kakek yang bahagia"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang adik, memang benar jika hal itu sedikit aneh karena yang Yunho tahu kedua orang tuanya sangat membenci Changmin, tapi sekarang? Justru Appanya yang tidak bisa berpisah dari si kecil, ia bahkan terus menghubungi Yunho agar membawa Changmin kerumah.

Keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul di sebuah restaurant mahal, Jung Umma mengundang keluarga Park untuk makan malam, disamping itu Jung Umma juga ingin membicarakan perihal pernikahan Yunho dan Jiyeon.

"Minroe~ah jadi bagaimana? Sepertinya bulan depan juga bagus, sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Jiyeonie"

"Bulan depan? Yah apa tidak terlalu lama? _Yeobo_ bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jung Appa tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jung Umma, ia malah terlihat asik bercanda dengan si kecil.

"_Yeobo, yeobo!"_

"Eh? Ah ada apa?"

Kesal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan, Jung Umma dengan gratisnya memberikan _deathglare _kearah Changmin, hal itu membuat bocah bertubuh tinggi itu menundukan kepalanya takut.

"_Yeobo_, seriuslah sedikit ini mengenai pernikahan anak kita, kau jangan selalu bercanda dengan anak itu"

"_Waeo? _Dia cucuku tentu saja aku senang bercanda dengannya, Kka Minnie kita lihat kembang api disana, sebentar lagi akan ada pesta kembang api Min mau lihat?"

"Uhm! Min mau _halboji_"

"_Kajja"_

"_Yeobo_ kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan…"

"Semuanya kuserahkan padamu saja, ah permisi semua aku ingin menemani cucuku melihat kembang api"

"Appa aku ikut" ucap Yuchun yang kemudian mengekor di belakang Jung Appa dan Changmin, meninggalkan keluarga Park, Jung Umma dan Yunho.

"Jung _sajangnim _benar-benar tipikal kakek yang menyayangi cucunya ne, tidak heran karena Changmin begitu menggemaskan, kau beruntung memiliki cucu sepertinya Minroe~ah"

"Ahahaha kau bisa saja, Kka kita lanjutkan….sampai mana tadi? Jadi bulan depan saja? Yunho bagaimana pendapatmu sayang?"

"Umma masih mau mendengar pendapatku?"

Yunho menyeringai, ia mengambil gelas _wine _ dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, memperhatikan sang Umma yang nampak antusias membicarakan hari pernikahannya, sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ji-Jiyeon? Kau Jiyeon kan? Park Jiyeon?"

Gadis berambut gelombang itu menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya.

"O-Oppa? Junhyung Oppa? k-kau….bagaimana bisa kau?"

"_Wae?_ Kau kaget eoh? aku bekerja disini sebagai pelayan, setelah kau memutuskan aku karena perusahaan Appa-ku bangkrut, kau meninggalkan aku hanya karena aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant"

"Jiyeonie siapa orang ini sayang?"

"I-ini i-ni bukan siapa-siapa Umma, dia….dia hanya teman kuliahku dulu"

"_Anyeong haseo _Kim Junhyung _imnida_, saya mantan pacar anak anda Park Jiyeon dan juga…"

"Oppa"

"Haruskah aku memberitahukannya?"

"O-oppa bicara apa? Aish….Umma aku sudah kenyang a-aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

"Apa kau sudah menggugurkannya Jiyeon~ah?"

Tubuh gadis cantik itu menegang, ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah mengugurkan bayi kita Jiyeon~ah? Kau berhasil menghilangkan jejak diantara kita?"

"Ji-Jiyeonie apa yang? Apa yang dimaksud _namja _itu?"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah menggugurkannya, kalau memang begitu kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang dokter Jiyeon~ah, karena tugas utama dokter ialah menyalamatkan banyak nyawa bukan membunuhnya"

"Jiyeon~ah! Jawab Umma…apa yang dikatakan _namja _itu? apa….apa kau h-hamil? Apa kau…."

"Puteri anda telah hamil tiga bulan Nyonya dan aku adalah Appa dari janin yang ada di perut anak anda kalau memang dia tidak menggugurkannya, aku dan Jiyeon telah berpacaran lebih dari dua tahun, saat tahu dia hamil aku bersedia bertanggung jawab, hanya saja perusahaan Appaku mendapat musibah dan Jiyeon meninggalkan aku karena aku yang sekarang hanyalah seorang pelayan restaurant"

"Jiyeon~ah"

"Dia bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menggugurkan bayi kami karena dia akan dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, dan….sepertinya aku menganggu acara perjodohan hari ini"

"Jiyeon katakan sesuatu nak, bilang pada Umma kalau itu semua bohong?! Jiyeon….Jiyeon~ah" Park Umma nampak mengguncang tubuh Jiyeon yang masih tetap diam.

"Park Jiyeon! Kau mengecewakan Appa dan Umma, kita pulang sekarang! Chae Young~ah bawa anak itu! memalukan"

"J-Jiyeon _kajja _kita pulang sayang _kajja_"

"Jung _sajangnim _maaf acaranya jadi begini, puteriku merusak semuanya aku sungguh minta maaf, aku malu sekali" ujar Park Appa sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kau tenangkan saja Jiyeon dia sepertinya _shock _sekali"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan….sepertinya aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, puteriku sungguh tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak anda yang terhormat, Yunho anak yang baik dia juga harus mendapatkan jodoh yang baik pula, maafkan kesalahan puteriku _sajangnim_"

"Si Hoo~ah sudahlah, sekarang bawa Jiyeon pulang wajahnya pucat begitu"

"Ne _sajangnim_, kami permisi"

Setelah Keluarga Park pergi, Jung Umma menyenderkan tubuhnya, wajahnya masih menyiratkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat, bagaimana mungkin gadis semanis dan selembut Jiyeon bisa hamil diluar nikah, ditambah gadis itu ingin membunuh cabang bayinya sendiri.

"_Wae _Umma? Nampak terkejut sekali? Itukah gadis yang dipilihkan Umma untuku?"

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin Jiyeon….Jiyeon ingin menggugurkan anaknya sendiri?"

"Apa bedanya dengan Umma?"

"YUNHO!"

"Pantas saja Umma terlihat cocok dengannya, ternyata dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Umma"

"Yunho kau…"

"Umma bahkan dulu ingin membunuh Changmin dan ibunya hanya karena ia pasangan dari Siwon _hyung_, Umma tidak lupa bukan?"

"U-Umma tidak membunuh kakakmu Yunho!"

"Memang tidak, tapi secara tidak langsung Umma-lah yang membuat Changmin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Umma juga yang hampir memisahkan aku dengan Minnie karena hak asuhnya dengan keluarga Kibum _hyung_"

"Itu….itu berbeda"

"Apanya yang berbeda Umma? Jiyeon menggugurkan kandungannya, dia membunuh bayinya sendiri dan Umma? Ingin memisahkan aku dengan Changmin, apa belum cukup Umma memisahkan Changmin dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya? Jika Appa bisa membuka pintu hatinya untuk Changmin, kenapa Umma tidak? Dia juga cucu Umma darah keluarga Jung mengalir di dalam tubuhnya"

"Sungguh, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini Umma, apa Umma tidak lelah? Usia Umma sudah tidak muda lagi, sampai kapan Umma akan terus mengatur kehidupan kami? " lanjut Yunho.

"Yu-Yunho"

"Aku permisi Umma, aku ingin melihat Changmin"

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Jung Umma yang masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tanpa ia duga, Jiyeon gadis pilihannya ternyata tak lebih dari seorang malaikat yang pintar berkamuflase, apakah semuanya salah? Apa semua yang ia atur sejak dulu salah? Jika memang salah, bagian mana yang salah? Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, kenapa semua orang menganggapnya sebagai ibu yang jahat?

Tanpa wanita tua itu sadari, ia telah meloloskan sebulir air bening dari matanya. Sebulir air bening yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, sebulir air bening yang tidak lagi ia keluarkan sejak ia menyandang nama keluarga Jung, karena sejak ia menjadi Nyonya besar Jung ia sendirilah yang melindungi keluarga yang ia cintai, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh maupun menyakiti mereka meski terkadang ia sadar bahwa cara yang ia tempuh salah, tapi demi melindungi keluarganya dari orang-orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan harta keluarganya saja, ia rela menjadi wanita tangan besi, tameng bagi keluarganya.

**…**

"Jaejoong~ah, bisa tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja enam? Ah dan ini wasabinya"

"Neeee"

"Jae, minuman ini tolong diantar ke meja delapan"

"Neee _chakkamanyo_"

Karena tidak juga mendapatkan pekerjaan, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan menerima tawaran dari Yihan untuk bekerja di kedainya, bukan sebagai koki tapi sebagai pelayan biasa, hal itu Jaejoong sendiri yang meminta karena ia tidak ingin hanya karena dia sahabat pemilik kedai, ia di istimewakan, ia ingin memulainya dari bawah.

"Oi, Joongie kau lelah eoh?"

"_Ani _ini menyenangkan"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak lelah? Kalau kau lelah istirahat saja dulu"

"Ahahaha aku baik-baik saja Yihan~ah, permisi aku mau mengantarkan makanan ini dulu"

Yihan mengacak rambut Jaejoong, ia betul-betul kagum dengan semangat hidup Jaejoong, meski hingga kini _namja androgini _itu belum menceritakan masalahnya, tapi Yihan yakin sahabatnya itu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik, dan ia akan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong.

"Selamat dataaaanngg, silahkan duduk Nyonya anda mau pesan apa?"

"Eung itu aku…."

"Jung _sajangnim_?"

**SEOUL**

"Ne Umma ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk"

"_Yunho, kau hari ini makan malam dirumah ne Umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu dan Yuchun_"

"_Mwo_? Makan malam? _Wae_? Apa Umma merencanakan sesuatu lagi?"

"_Merencanakan apa maksudmu?_"

"Yaaahh seperti menjodohkan aku lagi misalnya"

"_Umma tidak akan berhenti mencarikan jodoh untukmu Yun, dan hari ini Umma ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu, kau pasti menyukainya_"

"_Mwo? _Mengenalkan aku lagi dengan seseorang? _Shiruh _Umma aku tidak mau"

"_Umma tidak mau tahu! Kau harus datang hari ini Jung Yunho_"

"_Keunde _aku tetap menolak dengan semua perjodohan yang Umma atur, pokoknya aku tidak mau"

"_Appa~"_

"Eoh? Minnie? Yah Minnie~ah kau ada dirumah _halmonim?"_

"_Nde, Min ada dicini Appa tadi halmonim jemput Minnie, Appa jemput Min dicini neee Min takut huksss"_

"_W-wae? _Min….Minnie kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Umma, apa yang Umma lakukan lagi pada Minnie?"

"_Itulah kenapa Umma bilang kau harus datang Jung Junior, kau ini susah sekali dikasih tahu"_

"Ne ne, aku akan pulang sekarang, kumohon jangan lakukan apapun pada Minnie kumohon Umma"

"YAH! Kau ini, memangnya Umma ini apa?! Sudah kau pulang saja _ppali"_

**KLIK~**

Jung Umma menutup teleponnya, Yunho panik sekarang ia takut Ummanya melakukan hal yang buruk lagi terhadap Changmin, Ummanya memang tidak jahat, hanya sedikit kejam. Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat, meski sejam lagi waktu kerjanya berakhir tapi mendengar suara Changmin yang menangis membuat pikirannya tidak fokus.

Dengan cepat ia mengendarai mobilnya, jalanan macet karena waktu jam pulang kantor, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal, beberapa kali ia menelpon rumah Ummanya tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat begitupun dengan Yuchun. Hingga hampir dua jam kemudian Yunho baru tiba di kediaman rumah orang tuanya, dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung mencari puteranya.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Min? Minnie~ah? Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menarik Changmin dan menggendongnya.

"_Ani, _Min ngga apa-apa Appa"

"Lalu tadi kenapa Min…"

"Yunho, kau sudah datang? Kka kau mandi dulu biar segar setelah itu kita makan malam"

"Umma, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Umma mendadak mengajaku makan malam? Benarkah Umma ingin menjodohkan aku lagi?"

"Sudah kau mandi dulu biar calon pendampingmu senang bertemu denganmu"

"Yah Umma…."

"Kau turuti saja apa kata Umma _hyung"_

"Yuchun~ah sejak kapan kau disini? Dan kenapa ponselmu mati eoh?"

"Ponselku _lowbatt hyung_, Min _kajja _kita ke kolam renang kita sedang memandikan Taepoong kan tadi?"

"Appa appa tulunkan Minnie, Minnie mau mandikan Taepoongie"

Yunho menurunkan anaknya, dia melihat Changmin berlari menuju Yuchun dan Yuchun segera menggandeng lengan si kecil. Ada yang aneh disini, tadi bukankah Changmin menangis saat menelponnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang si kecil justru nampak baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di rumah ini?

"Kka kau mandilah dulu, setelah mandi baru kita makan malam dan Umma akan mengenalkan calon pendamping hidupmu yang baru, Umma yakin untuk yang satu ini kau akan tidak akan menolaknya"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Ummanya sudah masuk ke dapur sedang Yunho? _namja _tampan itu hanya berdiri sambil memikirkan beberapa jawaban yang sudah ia siapkan agar ia menolak perjodohan yang telah Ummanya pilihkan untuknya.

Setelah membersihkan diri kurang lebih satu jam, Yunho langsung menuju ruang makan karena semua keluarga telah berkumpul disana. Keadaan nampak seperti biasa, Yuchun terlihat asik bercanda dengan Changmin, Ummanya mengambilkan nasi untuk Appa dan Yunho lebih memilih untuk meminum airnya dulu. Keadaan sedikit tegang saat Jung Umma memulai pembicaraan.

"Umma sudah mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama, dia ini yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu Yun dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"

"Umma sudah kukatakan beribu kali aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Umma tidak ingat kejadian tentang Jiyeon? Gadis pilihan Umma itu malah sudah hamil dengan _namja _lain"

"Kali ini pilihan Umma tidak akan salah Yun, kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"Pokoknya aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Asal Umma tahu, besok aku akan menjemput Jaejoong, aku sudah mendapat kabar kalau dia berada disuatu tempat dan aku akan menyusulnya, membawa dia pulang ke Seoul dan menikahinya"

"Hahaha kau ingin menyusul Jaejoong? Tidak mungkin"

"_Wae? _Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Aku sudah tahu dimana dia berada, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Umma karena aku takut Umma akan menyakitinya lagi"

"Benarkah? Yah terserah kau sajalah, tapi menurut Umma kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menjemputnya"

"Umma, aku lapar….acara makannya bisa dimulai sekarang? Dan bagaimana kalau kita ajak calon pendamping Yunho _hyung _makan bersama kita?"

"Hum kau benar Yuchun~ah, Jung Soo bisa kau panggilkan dia kesini? sudah waktunya makan malam"

"Ne Nyonya"

"Yah, Yuchun~ah kenapa kau malah mendukung Umma eoh?" bisik Yunho

"Hum? _Waeo_? Aku pikir perjodohan juga tidak ada salahnya, _hyung _sudah tua sudah waktunya menikah"

"Aish kau ini! Kau kan berjanji akan selalu mendukungku dan Jaejoong"

"Memang"

"Tapi ke….."

"Ah kau sudah datang, kemarilah duduklah disamping Yunho"

Yunho tidak menolehkan wajahnya ia malah terlihat sibuk memotong-motong daging yang sudah ada di piringnya.

"Yunho~ya, ini dia pasangan hidupmu, Umma sudah membawanya jauh-jauh dari Chungnam kesini hanya untukmu"

"Aku tidak ter…..Chungnam?" Yunho nampak tidak asing dengan nama kota kecil itu, kota dimana kekasih hatinya dilahirkan. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dimana orang yang dijodohkan Ummanya duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"JAEJOONGIE? Ja-Jaejoong? Kau….kau benar-benar Jaejoongie? Jaejoongiku? Benarkah?"

"Yunnie~ah, kenapa kau kaget sekali eoh? apa kau tidak suka aku disini? Kudengar kau menolak dijodohkan denganku, benarkah itu? apa kau sudah melupakanku _bear_?"

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Kim Jaejoongnya berada tepat disampingnya, terlebih bahwa Ummanya-lah yang membawa separuh hidupnya itu kehadapannya.

"Joongie, kau benar-benar Jooongie….tapi tapi ba-bagaimana bisa? maksudku"

"Umma yang membawanya kesini _hyung, eotte _kau senang sekarang eoh?"

"Holeeeeee Umma Min cudah puyaaaannggg, Cuie _hyung _cini duduk dekat Minnie"

"Suie? Junsu? Kau disini juga?" keterkejutan Yunho masih berlanjut.

"_Anyeong _Yunho _hyung_"

"Ka-kalian? Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya? Aku….oh Tuhan aku bingung sekali ada apa ini?"

"Yunho, Umma-mu sengaja membawa Jaejoong kesini untukmu, Jaejoonglah yang akan dinikahkan denganmu, kau tidak mau?"

"_Aniyo _Appa, hanya saja…ini terlalu aish _jinjja_"

"Maafkan Umma Yunho~ah, maaf karena selama ini Umma selalu bertindak sesuai keinginan Umma, Umma tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana keinginan kalian sebelumnya, maafkan Umma Yunho _jeongmal_"

"Umma…."

"Keegoisan Umma membawa perpecahan pada keluarga ini, Umma tidak pernah bermaksud begitu yang Umma inginkan hanya agar yang terbaik bagi anak-anak Umma itu saja, dan juga Umma meminta maaf pada cucu Umma yang paling tampan, Minnie~ah kau mau memaafkan _halmonim_?"

"Min cayang _halmonim _jadi _halmonim _ngga ucah minta maaf cama Min" ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kka peluk _halmonim_"

Changmin turun dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri neneknya dan memeluknya erat, sang nenek beberapa kali mengecup kening si kecil. Setelah memeluk neneknya si kecil jenius itu beranjak memeluk kakeknya, baginya keluarganya adalah hartanya yang berharga, tidak perduli meski orang tua kandungnya sudah tidak ada, dia tetap bahagia bahwa ia masih memiliki Appa Umma kakek nenek dan _hyung _didalam keluarganya.

Setelah acara keterkejutan dan makan malam berakhir, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke halaman belakang, ia mendudukan Jaejoong disebuah ayunan di dekat kolam renang, ia berlutut dengan kedua tangannya mendekap tangan mungil Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Umma bisa membawamu kesini hum? Kau tahu besok aku berencana menjemputmu?"

Jaejoong terkikik.

"Yah! Jangan tertawa Joongie, kau tidak tahu hatiku hampir mati saat Umma bilang akan menjodohkan aku dengan gadis lain lagi"

"Hihihi ne ne _mian _Yunnie~ah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Jung Umma mendadak menyusulku ke Chungnam, saat itu aku sedang bekerja di kedai _sushi _Yihan…."

**FLASHBACK**

"Selamat dataaaanngg, silahkan duduk Nyonya anda mau pesan apa?"

"Eung itu aku…."

"Jung _sajangnim_?"

"Jaejoong~shi bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk bekerja"

"Sebentar saja, ini soal Yunho"

"Jung _sajangnim _jika anda ingin aku menghindari Yunho aku sudah melakukannya, kau lihat aku berada disini dan Yunho sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaanku"

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke Seoul"

"Eh? Ma-maksud _sajangnim_?"

"A-aku…aku ingin kau kembali ke Seoul, Yunho dia membutuhkan-mu"

Jaejoong diam, mencoba meresapi maksud dari Nyonya besar itu.

"Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan padamu, memisahkan kalian dengan menggunakan Changmin sebagai taruhannya, Yunho membutuhkanmu daripada aku ibunya, dia sangat mencintaimu begitupun Changmin, jadi kuperintahkan kau untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menemui anaku"

"Hah, kau memerintahkan aku _sajangnim_? Setelah kau mengusirku dengan menggunakan Changmin sebagai taruhan? Tidak _sajangnim _aku tidak akan kembali, ini duniaku sekarang aku….aku sudah sedikit melupakan Yunho"

"Aku tidak percaya kau melupakan anaku secepat itu, kau pikir aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Meski aku sudah tua, aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, jadi dengan sangat yakin bisa kukatakan bahwa kau tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan puteraku, atau mungkin kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya"

"Jung _sajangnim _sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Apa….ada yang anda rencanakan lagi?"

"Haaaahhh, aku ini sudah tua Jaeoong~shi dan sepertinya aku memang sudah cukup banyak melakukan kesalahan terhadap anak-anaku, aku tidak ingin kejadian Siwon terulang lagi, aku menyayangi semua puteraku mungkin mereka menganggapku kejam, tapi beginilah caraku mendidik anak-anaku, mungkin mereka berfikir bahwa aku tidak menangis saat Siwon pergi, tapi mereka lupa bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling rapuh saat tahu putera pertamaku tidak ada"

"Be-benarkah? Lalu, kenapa anda membenci Changmin? Cucu anda sendiri?"

Jung Umma tersenyum, pandangannya beralih keluar memandangi orang-orang yang berlalulalang.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci bocah mungil itu, aku justru membenci diriku sendiri"

"Maksud anda?"

"Saat aku memandang Changmin, aku bisa melihat wajah Kibum dengan jelas dan hal itu membuatku mengingat Siwon, aku yang membuat anakku menemui ajalnya, aku yang memisahkan mereka hingga mereka berdua pergi, dan setiap mengingat hal itu aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, itulah kenapa aku memilih pergi ke Amerika sesaat setelah Siwon pergi, karena aku tidak ingin bayangan itu kembali lagi"

Jaejoong diam, sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang wanita tua itu katakan, benarkah bahwa ia menyayangi anak-anaknya? Jaejoong mencari sebuah kebohongan tapi aura seorang ibu lebih menguar kuat dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi iba.

"Kumohon kembalilah, putera dan cucuku membutuhkanmu"

"_Keunde _aku…."

"Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Yunho"

"Apa itu sebuah tawaran permintaan maaf?"

"_Ani,_ itu adalah sebuah perintah dan kau tahukan akibatnya kalau melanggar perintahku?"

"Ne, sangat tahu _sajangnim_"

Jung Umma tersenyum kecil ia mengambil gelas tehnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana, melihat tawa Jung Umma membuat Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa, keduanya terlibat pembicaraan yang santai dan menyenangkan, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan calon pendamping si anak tidak buruk juga _aniya_?

**FLASHBACK END**

"Begitulah akhirnya sampai aku bisa kembali kesini"

"_Jeongmal_? Ummaku benar-benar bicara seperti itu?"

"Jangankan kau anaknya, aku saja tidak percaya, tapi Yun aku yakin kalau Jung Umma itu sangat menyayangi keluarga, dia begini karena terlalu melindungi keluarganya"

"Yeah meski banyak caranya yang salah dan justru membuat kami menderita"

"Dan soal….kematian Siwon _hyung _meski Ummamu juga berperan didalamnya, tapi kupikir itu semua adalah takdir, takdir bahwa kau harus menjaga Minnie, takdir bahwa kaulah yang menjadi Appa dari Changmin, dan bukankah karena Changmin juga kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Hum, benar juga kalau waktu itu Junsu tidak menyelamatkan Changmin mungkin sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan malaikatku"

"Ish Yunnie gombal!"

"Hanya untukmu Joongie sayang, yah _bogoshipo_"

"_Nado _Yunnie~ah, nado _bogoshipo_"

Yunho menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong. Perlahan, _namja _berwajah _manly _itu mengeliminir jarak diantara mereka berdua, dekat dekat semakin dekat dan…..

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHUNNIE AHJUCI MENGAMBIL EC KLIM MINNIEEEE!"

**BUAGH~**

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga jatuh terpental ke belakang.

"YAH! Bocah kulkas sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_! Panggil aku _hyung_"

"_SHILUUUHH _kembalikan dulu ec klim Minnie! Cuie _hyung _tangkap Chunnie _ahjucci _telus lempal ec klimnya kecini"

"Yah yah apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? aish mengganggu saja! Yuchun~ah kembalikan es krim Minnie"

"Eoh? _hyung _sudah mengijinkan Minnie makan es krim sekarang?"

"Dia sudah lama tidak makan es krim, sudah berikan saja padanya"

"_Shiruh_, aku kan juga ingin _hyung _minta sedikit saja masa tidak boleh?"

"YAH JUNG YUCHUN, Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi, kau bisa beli lagi nanti Kka kembalikan es krim Minnie"

"HUEEEEEEEEE UMMAAAAAA _CHUNNIE JUCCI _AMBIL EC KLIM MINNIEEE"

"Ssssshhh _uljima, _Chunnie _hyung _kan hanya minta sedikit, Minnie tidak boleh pelit hum?"

"Neeee dengarkan kata Ummamu Minnie~ah, jangan dengarkan Appa"

Yunho dengan sukarela men_deathglare _adiknya.

"Euuunngg oke, Min kacih _ahjucci _ec klimnya, tapi kemalikan dulu"

"Janji ne Min bagi es krimnya ke Chunnie _hyung_"

"Ne ne cini cini kemalikan ec klimnya"

Yuchun memberikan cup besar es krim itu pada Changmin, tepat setelah setan kecil penyuka makanan itu mendekap es krimnya dia justru berlari menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak.

"CHUNNIE _AHJUCCI _JEYEK JIDAT LEBAL MILIP CENDAL JEPIT MIN NGGA AKAN KACIH EC KLIMNYAAAA"

"YAH! JUNG CHANGCHANG JANGAN KABUR KAU SETAN KECIL YAH!"

Semuanya mentertawakan tingkah Yuchun dan si kecil Jung, kesulitan berganti kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya ditakutkan YunJae kini tidak beralasan, kedua orang tuanya, Changmin, Yuchun dan Junsu sudah cukup bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk melangkah ke jenjang sedikit lebih maju. Tidak perduli apa yang orang luar katakan, asal keluarga mereka mengijinkan maka semua hal tidaklah penting bagi mereka.

"Yeobo"

"Hum?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan?"

"Ne _chagi_ kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, _gomawo_ kau ibu yang hebat bagi anak-anak kita"

"Apa kau pikir Siwonie dan Kibumie akan memaafkan aku?"

"Kau tahu sifat anak kita Siwon kan? Dia tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada siapapun sejak kecil, dan itu bukankah kau yang mengajarkannya?"

"Benarkah? Dia tidak akan marah padaku?"

"Aku yakin dia justru bangga memiliki Umma sepertimu, kau Umma terbaik bagi kami"

Jung Umma memeluk suaminya erat, perasaannya lebih lega sekarang, beginikah rasanya melihat anak-anak yang sudah ia besarkan dengan kasih sayang sejak kecil tumbuh senang dan bahagia? Kalau sebegini menyenangkannya, sejak dulu ia tidak akan pernah menomor satukan alter egonya.

**…**

"Minnie…"

"Kyunnieee…"

"Hihihi kita catu kelac lagi, beljodoh itu namanya"

"Minnie, jangan menggoda Kyu kalian ini masih kecil aish"

"_Waeo_? Kyu pacal Minnie"

"Nde tapi kan….."

"Yunnie, biarkan saja namanya juga anak-anak"

"Yah, kau jangan memanjakannya Joongie"

"Kenapa? dia anaku tentu saja aku akan memanjakannya, Kka sini Umma rapihkan bajumu, whoaaaa anak Umma benar-benar tampan, ingat dikelas jangan nakal eoh? Min sudah masuk SD sekarang, Min harus rajin belajar biar bisa dapat rangking dikelas"

"Uhm! Min pacti belajal yang lajin, nanti kalau Min juala kelas Min boleh minta hadiah?"

"Tentu, Minnie mau hadiah apa?"

"Min mau adik balu! Ummanya Kyu punya adik balu, tapi macih didalam pelut Cho Umma"

"_M-mwo_? A-adik baru?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pelan kearah Yunho yang tengah menyeringai, menyeringai mesum tepatnya.

"See? Minnie yang minta bukan aku, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang seorang anak inginkan"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Bukankah kau sangat memanjakan Minnie? Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menolak permintaannya, lagipula minggu depan kau akan sah menjadi istriku sayang"

**KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda bahwa seluruh siswa harus segera masuk ke kelas. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jung Changmin masuk SD, dengan penuh semangat ia berlari ke kelasnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sejak TK. Sesaat ia akan masuk kedalam kelas, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya, Yunho dan Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan Changmin, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui bahwa Changmin juga tengah melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang tak kasat mata berdiri disamping pasangan YunJae. Kedua orang yang membuat Jung Changmin terlahir kedunia ini.

**END**

**irisachunsa mari berteman di tweetah :D**

**pislovengahol**

**bye~**


End file.
